For You I Will
by hyukssoul
Summary: KIHAE FANFICTION. REPOST! ALL 16CHAPTERED. YAOI. MPREG. 'Apa yang terjadi jika seorang Lee Donghae hamil'
1. Chapter 1

Title : For You I Will 1/13

Pairing : KIHAE

Genre : Humor, Angst, Drama.

Rating : PG-13

WARNING : M-PREG.

.

.

"Huwahhhhhh…" Suara tangisan yang lantang berasal dari kamar Donghae. Benar. Itu adalah Donghae yang sedang menangis sejadinya, seluruh jiwanya dan lebih tepatnya menangisi kesedihan yang dia alami. Kemudian, di menit berikutnya, suara tangisan itu berubah menjadi segukan lalu berhenti lalu berubah menjadi tangisan lain yang lebih lantang dari sebelumnya. Aktivitas baru ini (sebenarnya adalah aktivitas yang baru saja terjadi kurang dari dua jam lalu) terus terulang hingga Kibum datang.

"Apa, yang, terjadi?" Kibum berkata seraya menarik beberapa nafas setelah berlari secepat yang dia mampu semenjak para member mengatakan bahwa Kibum harus segera datang ke asrama "Donghae menangis sejadinya" adalah hal yang mereka katakan. Kibum dengan cepat menjawab "Oh baiklah. Aku akan datang" meskipun sejujurnya dia ingin terlebih dahulu bertanya "Mengapa? Ada apa?". Namun seorang member berteriak dari telpon "DIA MENGINGINKANMU!" meskipun Kibum mengetahui siapa yang telah berteriak itu, Heechul, Kim Heechul orangnya karena hanya dia yang selalu melakukan hal demikian.

Sesampainya di asrama, Shindong dengan menggunakan telunjuknya mengarahkan Kibum ke kamar Donghae. Donghae terus saja menangis dan hal itu membuat para member mulai depresi dengan kegaduhan tersebut. Namun beberapa dari mereka belum peka dengan kepanikan yang terjadi di asrama yang dilihat dari bagaimana sebagian dari member ada yang menangis tidak jelas, diam dan member lain malah melihat Kibum seperti ingin merobek wajah mantan magnae ini. Hal tersebut membuat Kibum ketakutan, takut hal buruk benar – benar telah terjadi karena ulahnya sebab mereka semua tidak pernah seperti ini setelah menjalin persahabatan selama sepuluh tahun.

Kibum mendekati Jungsu yang hampir sepuluh detik menghirup udara dengan lunglai. Satu tangan sang leader menempel di kepala sedangkan tangan lain berada di pinggulnya yang tirus. Sang leader terlihat sangat kelelahan juga penat namun Kibum masih belum mendapat jawaban atas apa yang terjadi saat ini. Kibum hendak bertanya "Kenapa?" pada Jungsu sebelum seseorang memukul kepalanya dengan keras.

"Hyung! Itu sakit!" Kibum merajuk, mengusap kepalanya dengan pelan.

"Sakit bokongmu! Salahmu aku tidak bisa mendapat ketenangan" Heechul menimpali dengan keras. Heechul sangat marah karena dia hanya ingin tidur dengan nyaman setelah seharian mengabdikan diri menjadi prajurit, prajurit yang baik yang melakukan tugasnya dengan penuh tanggung jawab kepada Negara tercintanya. Namun, sesampainya di asrama, suara tangisan yang lantang adalah hal yang dia dapat dan suara itu berasal dari kamar dongsaeng kesayangannya, Donghae. Orang – orang mengenal Heechul sebagai pribadi yang acuh, tidak peduli pada orang lain, para membernya ataupun pada Jungsu yang mau tidak mau harus Heechul akui sebagai hyung mengingat umur Jungsu yang tua sepuluh hari. Tapi, ketika masalah muncul dari oarang yang dia sayangi, dia akan ikut depresi dan khawatir.

Jungsu menghampiri Kibum "Kibum, sebaiknya kau lihat dia. Juga kau ryeowook? Hentikan tangisanmu. Kau pun Hyukjae, Donghae baik – baik saja. Berhentilah bertingkah berlebihan".

"Tapi hyung, aku hanya menendang Donghae di lengannya. Tapi, tapi, Donghae mulai muntah – muntah. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Dia pasti memutuskan persahabatan kami" Eunhyuk terdengar khawatir dan air mata mulai jatuh membasahi kedua pipinya. Di sisi lain, Jungsu hanya bisa menghela lalu berkata "Tidak Hyukjae. Itu bukan alasan mengapa Donghae muntah. Dia.."

"Donghae hyung hamil" Kyuhyun melanjutkan perkataan Jungsu yang terdengar ragu untuk berucap.

"APAAAAAA?". Para member yang tadi tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi, kini terkejut, serempak berucap _"apa"_.

.

**FLASH BACK**

_"MATI KAU EUNHYUKKIEE" Donghae berucap ceria seraya bermain – main dengan Eunhyuk. Mereka sedang beristirahat di asrama setelah hampir setengah hari bekerja. Beberapa member seperti Sungmin, Ryeowook, Yesung, Kyuhyun dan bahkan Jungsu juga ada. Ini cukup mengejutkan meilhat Jungsu ada bersama mereka karena seperti yang diketahui dia merupakan salah satu member dengan jadwal yang paling padat. Sebenarnya kepadatan jadwal itu memang sudah Jungsu rencanakan karena dia sengaja melakukanya mengingat dia akan mengikuti pelatihan militer di tahun berikutnya._

_"Kau pikir bisa mengalahkanku Lee Donghae?" Tidak. Bahkan di neraka sekalipun" Eunhyuk yang sedang bercanda dengan Donghae asyik dengan permainan mereka dan kemudian secara tidak sengaja dia menendang lengan Donghae. Donghae sempat berteriak kesakitan tapi seketika wajahnya berubah pucat, merasa mual yang diikuti cairan putih keluar dari mulutnya. Lalu, keseimbangan Donghae melemah. Donghae terjatuh seraya menutup mulutnya dan memuntahkan cairan putih lain._

_Jungsu yang melihat kejadian tersebut langsung meriah Donghae dalam pelukannya sedangkan Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook menatap Donghae dengan horror, terkejut terutama Eunhyuk, dia mencoba memahami apa yang terjadi dengan sahabatnya itu meskipun jawaban tak segera dia dapat._

_"Ayo kita ke rumah sakit!" pinta Jungsu pada Donghae yang langsung Donghae tolak "Aku baik – baik saja" namun hanya beberapa detik setelah itu, Donghae pun jatuh pingsan._

_"YA TUHAN!" teriak Para member melihat Donghae yang pingsan terkapar._

_Beberapa jam setelah tragedi di asrama dan setelah melakukan tes kesehatan super cepat kepada Donghae, Seorang Dokter dengan setengah bangga, bingung juga heran mengumumkan bahwa "Wanita ini. Hmm, maaf! Maksudku, lelaki muda ini, hamil. Se,,,," ucapan Sang Dokter terhenti, tidak yakin apa dia harus mengatakan itu. "Selamat" pada akhirnya dia beucap. Wajah dokter itu jatuh pada Donghae yang terlihat sangat pucat tapi beruntung Donghae tidak pingsan kali ini. Donghae hanya terkejut seterkejut member lain yang mengantar dia ke rumah sakit._

**END OF FLASH BACK.**

Kibum masih bisa mendengar suara gaduh yang berasal dari luar kamar Donghae. Para member pasti sedang membicarakan kejadian hari ini. Suatu kejadian tak terduga yang tak seorang pun berpikir itu akan terjadi. Bahkan memikirkan hal ini nyata pun mereka masih ragu tapi kenyataannya, ini memang terjadi. Kehamilan pada seorang namja bisa terjadi dan itu terjadi pada teman mereka, Lee Donghae.

Kibum melangkah mendekati Donghae meskipun dia tidak tahu hal pertama apa yang harus dia katakan padanya. Dia sendiripun masih kebingungan, tidak yakin dan semua ini sangat sulit dijelaskan bahkan dengan nalar jerih. Akan tetapi, dengan sikap Kibum yang diketahui jauh lebih dewas daripada member lain, dia mengusahakan untuk tenang, terus melangkah menghampiri Donghae meskipun tak dapat dipungkiri saat ini jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Hyung?" Kibum berucap, menghampiri Donghae yang bersembunyi di balik selimut biru tua miliknya. Perlahan tapi pasti, namja yang tadi terus menangis ini menarik selimut tersebut untuk mengintip postur tubuh familiar yang telah dia kenal sejak lama.

"Kibummiee…" Donghae kembali menangis setelah melihat yang masuk adalah Kibum. "Aku, Aku, Aku…" ucapan Donghae terbata dan mulai menangis lagi, lagi dan lagi. "Mereka berkata, dia berkata, Dokter itu berkata…" Donghae melanjutkan ucapan yang sempat terhenti dan masih dengan segukan seraya mencoba menyusun sebuah kalimat, Kibum langsung menimpali "Bagaimana bisa?" Kibum bertanya, suara parau dan pikiran masih bingung.

Donghae menatap Kibum tepat di kedua bola matanya "Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin, itu..." Donghae kembali menjerit dalam tangis. Diapun memeluk tubuh Kibum erat, menolak untuk dilepaskan dan dipertanyakan "kenapa?" (setidaknya untuk saat ini).

Di hari yang sama namun dengan jam yang berbeda, akhirnya Donghae bisa menghentikan tangisannya. Dia terlihat sangat nyaman di pelukan Kibum, tertidur layaknya bayi berumur empat tahun meskipun pelukannya begitu erat menempel pada Kibum seperti lintah, sangat erat, takut jika Kibum akan meninggalkannya. Lalu, menit berikutnya, satu dari sekian ponsel Donghae berbunyi. Kenyataan bahwa Donghae mempunyai banyak ponsel terkadang membingungkan Kibum terlebih jika itu berbunyi di waktu bersamaan namun Donghae menghadapinya dengan ceria layaknya sekelompok permainan yang melakukan hal lucu. Akan tetapi, ponsel yang berdering kali ini, Kibum sangat mengenalnya karena ponsel ini hanya digunakan untuk orang – orang yang Donghae anggap spesial seperti Keluarganya, para member dan juga dirinya, kekasih Donghae.

Kibum meraih ponsel yang tergeletak di meja di samping ranjang yang mereka tiduri. Kibum sejenak berpikir siapa yang menghubungi Donghae karena hampir semua member ada di asrama begitu pula dirinya. Mungkinkah keluarga Donghae? pikir Kibum lagi seraya mengangkat ponsel berkata "Halo?" dengan sopan pada seseorang yang jauh di sebrang sana.

"Oh? Ini?" Suara dari Ibu Donghae dan Kibum pun menjadi panik. Apa yang akan Ibu Donghae katakan mengetahui Kibum adalah orang membuat putranya jadi seperti ini, membopong sebuah kehidupan yang adalah calon bayi, bayinya dan juga Donghae sendiri. Kibum sungguh mati kali, sunggug sangat mati sekarang juga mengingat hal tersebut.

"Halo? Apa kabar? Ini Kibum" Akhirnya Kibum mencoba membuka pembicaraan.

"Oh iya. Halo. Dimana Donghae?"

"Dia tertidur", Hening, "Apa perlu ku bangunkan?" tambah Kibum.

"Oh. Tidak. Tidak usah tak apa. Mungkin Donghae kelelahan setelah…" Ibu Donghae terdengar ragu namun cemas dengan apa yang akan dia nyatakan.

"Sepertinya begitu" jawab Kibum. Kibum bisa mendengar dengungan lemah datang dari Ibu Donghae yang membuat Kibum semakin panik dan malu untuk berbicara dengan beliau.

"Nyonya Lee?" Kibum bertanya. Ibu Donghae menjawab dengan "Ya?" lalu Kibum melanjutkan ucapannya "Maafkan aku". Ucapan yang sangat sederhana, berharap Ibu Donghae akan mengerti untuk apa dia meminta maaf. Akan tetapi, Kibum terkejut ketika Ibu Donghae tidak berbicara apapun dan Kibum berpikir "Bunuh aku sekarang Tuhan" tapi kemudian Ibu Donghae bertanya "Kau punya waktu besok?".

"Aku tidak yakin tapi sepertinya aku punya banyak waktu esok di sore hari. Bolehkah ku tahu kenapa?" Kibum berucap kamu namun juga penasaran.

"Baiklah. Aku harap kau akan berada disana di tempatmu"

"Maaf?"

"Tolong jangan katakan Donghae tentang kedatanganku. Sampai jumpa esok hari menantu"

"Oh. Iya, baiklah. huh?" Kibum semakin dikejutkan dengan kata – kata terakhir yang beliau lontarkan. Dia hendak bertanya "Apa yang telah anda katakan?" tapi Ibu Donghae telah memutuskan salurannya. Sesaat kemudian, Donghae terbangun dari tidur lelapnya.

"Siapa yang menelpon?" Donghae menguap, terlihat sangat imut meskipun kedua matanya bengkak karena terlalu banyak menangis. Jempol Kibum kemudian dengan lembut mengusap air mata yang hampir mengering, membasahi pipi Donghae seraya mengusapnya.

"Ibumu" jawab Kibum.

"Ada apa?"

"Hmm. Tidak. Hanya bertanya kau dimana". Donghae mengangguk, berjanji akan menghubungi beliau nanti karena saat ini dia melihat Kibum dengan mata yang sangat dalam.

"Aku lapar" sebuah kata keluar dari mulut Donghae namun di kata selanjutnya Donghae lebih menegaskan ucapan tersebut "Aku ingin fillet ikan".

Kibum berkedip, menyadari Donghae yang sedang bertingkah manja meskipun itu sangat alami untuknya namun "Filet ikan?", haruskan Donghae menentukan apa yang ingin dia makan? Donghae bukan orang yang seperti itu. Pada dasarnya Donghae akan memakan apa saja yang tersedia namun saat ini ketika mereka berjalan ke arah dapur, dia meminta/memaksa Kibum untuk memberi apa yang dia mau tanpa penolakan.

Beberapa member melihat mereka dengan aneh dari tempat mereka di ruang tamu dan dengan ryeowook yang terhenti dari tangisan, mencoba menolong mereka, Donghae menolak eternal magnae itu dengan tegas "Aku ingin Kibum. Maaf ryeowook-aaa". Ketika ryeowook hendak menangis, Yesung sudah ada di situ untuk menenangkan sebelum sang eternal magnae menangis kembali untuk hal yang sangat sederhana bernama penolakan karena tidak diberi kesempatan menolong.

"Dokter mengatakan bahwa wa.. maksudku, orang hamil, akan meminta sesuatu yang aneh seperti yang Donghae lakukan sekarang, membuat Kibum kesulitan dan jika kita tidak memberi apa yang mereka mau, ketika bayi itu telah terlahir, bayi tersebut akan selamnya ngiler" Jungsu menjelaskan karena sebelumnya dia menjadi orang yang mewakilkan kibum untuk berkonsultasi dengan dokter.

"kau bercanda?" tanya eunhyuk tidak percaya. "Sama sekali tidak. Pernah ada kasus seperti ini" Jungsu menggelengkan kepalanya. Semua membernya akhirnya mengalihkan perhatian pada Kibum, menatapnya dengan penuh kasihan. Meskipun ini membingungkan, Donghae dan bayi dalam perutnya, namun, mereka semua tetap tidak mau jika kelak keponakannya akan selamanya "ngiler". Itu akan sangat menjijikan, pikir mereka.

"Kita tidak punya filet ikan hyung" tegas Kibum terlihat stress, tidak senang. saat ini dia sedang mencoba meyakinkan Donghae untuk memakan makanan lain tapi hyung yang juga kekasihnya ini yang juga calon "ibu" dari anaknya menolak dan teteap bersikeras menginginkan "fillet ikan".

"kuberi kau waktu satu jam untuk mencarinya" dengan enteng Donghae berucap seraya berjalan menuju kamarnya. Kibum menatap Donghae tidak percaya, kakinya terpaku pada lantai dengan mulut menganga. Donghae telah berubah drastis, menjadi manusia yang sangat keras kepala membuat Kibum menangis, berteriak meronta dalam pikirannya _'WHY THE HELL WITH THE BOY_'. Kemudian Kibum menolehkan kepalanya, mengarah pada para member yang menatap Kibum dengan iba. Akan teteapi, ketika Kibum hendak meminta pertolongan, seorang dari mereka menjawab "Dia memintamu, bukan kita".

"Kau sang ayah" ucap member lain memberi tanda petik pada kata "ayah".

Kibum menjatuhkan kepalanya pada meja makan, kepalanya menatap ke bawah dengan dahi yang menempel "Matilah aku" gumam Kibum.

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

Title : For You I Will 2/15

Pairing : KIHAE

Genre : Humor, Angst, Drama.

Rating : PG-13

WARNING : M-PREG.

.

.

Hari berikutnya, Kibum berada di apartemen atas izin Donghae karena Kibum memberi alasan pada Donghae dia memiliki pekerjaan keesokan hari, semua barang dia ada di apartemen meskipun Donghae sempat memerahinya terlebih dahulu "Kau tidak menemani malamku?" Donghae telah membentak dengan bibir merenggut di detik selanjutnya yang secara refleks dan tanpa ragu langsung Kibum cium karena, Gosh, Donghae yang sedang merengut itu sangat manis, belum ditambah dengan bibirnya yang merah dan tipis, menggiurkan, memohon untuk dicium.

Ciuman itu berlangsung selama lima belas menit, menghasilkan mulut yang basah dan bengkak pada keduanya. "Mungkin ini alasan mengapa kau hamil dengan mudahnya" goda Kibum sesaat mereka menarik diri, melepaskan ciuman. Keperluan akan udara sangatlah dibutuhkan atau mereka akan bisa mati jika tidak mendapatkan hirupan udara satu hela pun. Donghae tersenyum dengan lembut, yah, Dia harus setuju dengan apa yang Kibum katakan karena dia terlalu menarik, sulit untuk ditolak.

"Iya Hyung. Aku akan datang nanti malaman!"

"bye. Iya. I love you, and the baby". Kibum sedang berada dalam percakapan ketika dia meraih pintu depan apartemennya. Saat ini masih sore hari dan seseorang telah menekan bell tempatnya tinggal. Kibum menutup telpon tersebut dan membukakan pintu untuk tamu yang tidak sempat dia lihat dari peep hole ataupun kamera.

"Iya?" tanya Kibum, tersenyum dengan ramah namun senyuman itu berubah menjadi kegugupan ketika mengetahui siapa yang telah datang.

"Bolehkan aku masuk?" Seorang wanita paruh baya, kurus, tidak terlalu tinggi dan berparas tidak asing seperti Donghae, benar, karena wanita seseorang itu adalah Ibu Donghae. Sesuai perjanjian, belaiu mengunjungi Kibum pada sore hari seperti yang telah mereka bicarakan dalam telpon sebelumnya.

Kaki Kibum bergerak tidak nyaman ketika da terduduk di sofa. Kibum terkenal akan pribadinya yang tenang namun menghadapi Ibu Donghae seperti ini? Shit, Kibum benar – benar ingin mati, begitu menegangkan.

Ibu Donghae memperhatikan Kibum mulai dari ujung kaki hingga kepala meskipun Kibum tidak lah asing bagi dirinya juga tidak mengejutkan bagi dia jika anaknya begitu dekat dengan bocah tersebut. Beliau meneguk teh yang Kibum telah sediakan dengan perlahan, teh hangat dengan sedikit gula sesuai yang di instruksikan beliau.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Beliau memulai perbincangan karena menantunya itu terlihat begitu kaku, tegang. Seandainya dia membawa kaca pembesar, dia yakin butiran peluh menempel di wajah menantunya tersebut.

"Aku baik – baik saja, Bagaimana dengan anda Nyonya Lee?"

Ibu Donghae tersenyum, sungguh cantik seperti layaknya Donghae. Kibum menyebut itu sebagai "genetik" karena beliau benar – benar mirip Donghaenya.

"Kau bisa menanggalkan 'Nyonya'. Panggil saja aku Omma, akan lebih baik. Hmm, bagaimana kabar Ibu mu? Dia telah mengetahui tentang 'ini'? Dia berada dimana? Amerika? Akankah dia datang? Aku akan sangat senang untuk segera bertemu dengannya". Tanpa disadari Ibu Donghae berbicara begitu cepat dan panjang lebar yang membuat Kibum hanya bisa tersenyum. Benar, Kibum tersenyum melihat betapa antusiasnya Ibu Donghae, layaknya Donghae yang selalu bersemangat jika sudah berbicara. Lagi Kibum ucapkan, genetik, betapa jelasnya.

"Oh maaf. Apakah aku berbicara terlalu cepat?"

"Tidak. Tidak apa, hmm omma. Aku sudah terbiasa" jawab Kibum menekankan ucapan terakhirnya dan ya, Ibu Donghae mengerti maksud sang menantu iatu Donghae, dia membicarakan bahwa Donghae pun seperti itu.

Ibu Donghae kembali tersenyum hingga melanjutkan kembali ucapannya, alasan mengapa dia berada disini. "Sesungguhnya, mendengar kabar kehamilan Donghae bukanlah hal yang terlalu mengejutkan karena catatan keluarga kami memiliki keturunan dengan genetik seperti itu, tepatnya kakek Donghae dari pihak Ayahnya, Kakek sepupu. Ketika Donghae mengatakan bahwa dia mencintai seseorang yang bukan wanita, kami sangatlah sedih namun melihat betapa dia sangat mencintai orang ini, kami memutuskan untuk membiarkan Donghae melakukan apa yang dia mau. Kami tidak pernah ingin melihat kesedihan di wajah Donghae karena, Hmm, aku rasa kau tahu bahwa semasa kecil Donghae mempunyai riwayat penyakit jantung?". Kibum mengangguk, mengetahui hal tersebut meski wajahnya ikut memerah mendengar tiap ucapan Ibu Donghae terutama ketika beliau mengatakan mengenai lelaki yang Donghae sangat cintai dan Kibum tahu itu adalah dirinya.

"Ya. Itulah mengapa kami selalu ingin membuatnya bahagia, kami berusaha sebaik mungkin". "bisakah kau mengikuti perkataanku?" lanjut Ibu Donghae pada Kibum. Beliau khwatir jika perkataannya terlalu cepat hingga Kibum sulit mencernanya.

"Iya. Tentu saja" Kibum menatap Ibu Donghae lurus ke depan karena sejak tadi, ketika Nyonya Lee mulai serius berbicara, Kibum menundukan wajahnya. Senyuman Ibu Donghae semakin lebar mendengar jawaban Kibum "Aku rasa anakku sudah begitu banyak mempengaruhimu. Hmm, atau mungkin kau memang sangat mengenalnya dengan baik".

"Kau mencintai anakku?". Namun untuk pertanyaan yang ini, Kibum menjawab tanpa bingung ataupun ragu "Aku sangat mencintainya" jawab Kibum dengan tegas dan dengan segera Nyonya Lee beranjak dari sofa dia terduduk tadi untuk memeluk Kibum. Beliau memeluk Kibum dengan erat juga hangat "Terimakasih" beliau berbisik.

"Itu adalah kewajibanku" tambah Kibum sesaat mereka terberai. Lagi lagi Ibu Donghae tersenyum, perasaan senang meliputi hatinya hingga tangisan mulai membasahi kedua matanya.

"Ah maaf! Sepertinya aku terlalu sensitif. Tadinya aku sangat khwatir" ucap Nyonya Lee dan perilaku beliau benar – benar mengingatkan Kibum pada Donghae.

"tidak apa. Tidak usah khwatir. Percayakan Donghae hyung padaku" Kibum menyerahkan sehelai tissu untuk melap air mata yang kini membasahi pipi sang mertua.

Ibu Donghae bernafas lega "Aku sudah mendapat jawabannya sekarang. Nampaknya aku harus pergi" Nyonya Lee beranjak, meraih tas jinjingnya.

"Bagaimana jika menginap disini?" ucap Kibum menginterupsi.

"Eh?"

"Hari sudah hampir larut dan Mokpo itu cukup jauh"

"Bolehkah?" Nyonya Lee terkejut mendengar tawaran Kibum namun terpancar rasa bahagia di raut wajahnya yang sama sekali tidak menunjukan bahwa dia sudah berumur banyak.

"Aku akan mengantar omma pulang esok hari jika omma tidak keberatan". Nyonya Lee mengangguk, mengiyakan. "Akan tetapi.." Kibum kembali berucap "Malam ini aku akan tidur di asrama karena Donghae, maksudku, karena Donghae hyung menginginkanku untuk berada disana. Maaf aku tidak bisa menemani Omma".

"Tidak apa, silahkan" jawab Nyonya Lee masih dengan senyuman manis yang juga sangat cantik.

…OO…

Kibum beranjak keluar, melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu keluar. Namun, sebelum sempat dia membuka pintu, pintu apartemennya telah terbuka dengan Donghae yang sudah berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Kibummie…" Donghae berniat memeluk Kibum, tangan meronta untuk meraih leher kibum namun Kibum malah melangkah mundur, memberikan sinyal pada Donghae untuk tidak melakukan itu yang membuat Donghae hampir marah dan meneriakkinya. Dengan cepat Kibum mendongkakan tubuhnya hingga amarah Donghae seketika menurun melihat sosok seseorang yang berdiri di belakang Kibum. seseorang yang sangat sangat sangat Donghae cintai.

"Omma?" Donghae melangkah maju dan langsung memeluk Ibunya tersebut. "Aku merindukanmu" gumam Donghae di antara sweater yang sedari tadi Nyonya Lee pakai.

"Kau yakin kata – kata itu untukku?" Nyonya Lee menggoda Donghae, ada makna di balik ucapannya. "Eh?" jawab Donghae menarik diri. Dia berpikir untuk sejenak lalu tersenyum ketika perkataan Ibunya telah di mengerti sementara Kibum memalingkan wajahnya, menutup warna merah di kedua pipinya mendengar ucapan Nyonya Lee.

"you sure those words were for me?" she teases him, there's a mark between her words.

"Bagaimana kau bisa kemari? Dengan siapa kau datang?" ujar Donghae. akan tetapi, daripada menjawab pertanyaan anakknya itu, Nyonya Lee menatap Donghae dengan penuh kecurigaan dan penasaran "Apa kau sering datang kemari?". Donghae berkedip, begitupun Kibum, mencoba memahami ucapan Nyonya Lee.

"Ten…" hampir Donghae menjawab namun otak Kibum langsung bekerja cepat seperti biasanya. Dia tahu Nyonya Lee apa yang dimaksud Nyonya Lee. Dengan cepat dia emmotong pembicaraan Donghae, menggantinya dengan "Tidak terlalu sering. Lagi pula aku jarang berada di rumah". Kemudian Donghae mengerti maksud perkataan Kibum. Dengan cepaat pula dia mengangguk "Iya.." tambahnya.

"Donghae. aku tidak pernah mengajarkanmu untuk berbohong" Nyonya Lee mulai geram membuat Kibum yang melihat menjadi panik namun perilaku Dongha di detik berikutnya cukup membuat Nyonya Lee merasa iba.

"Ommaaaa, Aku juga tidak tahu. Ini terjadi begitu saja. Aku bersumpah aku tidak mengira kehamilan ini akan terjadi" Donghae berpura – pura menangis untuk ditangsi dan seperti yang di duga, Nyonya Lee percaya dengan tipuan Donghae untuk membuatnya terbebas dari cacian. "Dasar aktor" gumam Kibum meskipun faktanya Kibulah yang telah banyak mengajarkan Donghae mengenai akting sperti itu.

Donghae dan Ibunya pun menangis, saling berpelukan. Untuk Nyonya Lee, dia masih tidak percaya kehamilan ini terjadi pada anaknya, anak bungsu yang sangat dia sayangi. Sedangkan untuk Donghae, sperti yang Kibum duga, Donghae hanya menangis untuk menghindari cacian karena dia telah ceroboh hingga hal berupa kehamilan ini terjadi.

"Kibum. aku haus" Donghae menoleh sebelum akhirnya kembali memeluk Nyonya Lee dan menagjaknya untuk duduk di sofa. Layaknya seorang kekasih yang baik, Kibum mengikuti kemauan Donghae yang sedang mengandung buah cinta mereka. Kibum tidak banyak berkomentar namun langsung mengambil air sesuai kemauan Donghae.

Kibum kembali dengan sebotol air mineral di tangan. "Hyung" ucapnya pada Donghae yang kini sedang bermanja – manja pada Nyonya Lee, menyandarkan tubuhnya di tubuh kurus beliau.

"Aku tidak mengatakan menginginkan air mineral" Donghae menolak apa yang Kibum telah bawakan.

"Kau tidak bilang apa yang kau inginkan" Kibum pun membela diri.

"Aku tidak ingin itu. Kim. Ki. Bum" jawab Donghae santai, menekankan nama Kibum dengan jelas yang menunjukan kekesalannya. Kibum mencoba untuk kembali membela diri atau lebih tepatnya melawan. Dia mulai kesal dengan tingkah laku Donghae yang kekanakan, manja, menyebalkan. Namun, saat dia hendak membantah, Donghae menaikan satu alisnya, menatap Kibum dengan tajam seraya mengambarkan ucapan –sudah-berani-kau-melawan-ku yang Donghae tuang lewat bahasa wajah. Pada akhirnya, Kibum tidak mempunyai pilihan lain selain menuruti perkataan Donghae. Terlebih dia tidak mau terlihat buruk di depan Nyonya Lee yang memperhatikan bahasa tubuh mereka karena sejak masalah "air" ini muncul ke permukaan, kedua pasangan itu, Kibum dan Donghae, memakai bahasa tersebut.

"Lemon juice" ucap Donghae dengan santai. Matanya kembali mengarah ke depan karena sedari tadi dia dan Nyonya Lee memang sedang menonton televisi.

Kibum berbalik seraya menghela nafas panjang yang kemudian dia keluarkan dengan lelah. Sayang sekali Donghae mendengar keluhan tak terucapnya tersebut "Kenapa kau?" ujar Donghae dengan nada paling menyebalkan yang pernah Kibum dengar. Jika saja Donghae tidak hamil? Bukan! Jika Kibum tidak mencintainya, sudah dia tendang jauh – jauh Donghae. Lagi pula, haruskah Donghae memojokan Kibum seperti itu di depan Nyonya Lee. Kibum hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya dengan geram, gigitnya menggertak. "Tidak apa – apa hyung" Kibum menjawab dengan lembut seraya melangkah menuju lemari pendinginnya. Akan tetapi, dia benar – benar tidak beruntung karena 'jus lemon' itu ternyata tidak ada. Kibum yakin harusnya ada hingga dia pun ingat bahwa sebelum diketahui Donghae hamil, kekasihnya tersebut yang berkali – kali kehausan dan memilih jus lemon sebagai penghilang dahaga. Saat itu belum disadari bahwa Donghae sedang mengandung.

"Kita kehabi…" baru saja Kibum ingin berucap namun dia melihat Donghae yang mengintip dari balik sofa dengan begitu polos tapi menyebalkan karena Kibum tahu Donghae tidak akan mengatakan "tidak apa Kibum ambil saja yang ada". Kibum tahu Donghae akan dengan sangat manja juga dengan tatapan galaknya akan meminta Kibum untuk men-ca-ri-nya.

Kibum kembali bernafas dengan sangat sangat lelah namun dia tetap mengambil dompet dan jaket yang tergantung dalam lemari dekat pintu keluar "Aku akan membelinya" ujar Kibum yang disambut hangat oleh Donghae dengan senyuman yang lebar.

"Dia terlalu banyak bergaul dengan Kim Heechul" gerutu Kibum. "Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Kibummie?" teriak Donghae tanpa melihat Kibum.

"Tidak" jawab Kibum dan dia pun pergi keluar apartemen.

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

Title : For You I Will 3/15

Pairing : KIHAE

Genre : Humor, Angst, Drama.

Rating : PG-13

WARNING : M-PREG.

.

.

"Kau jangan seperti itu. Kasihan Kibum" ucap Nyonya Lee pada Donghae. Beliau terdengar begitu khwatir yang sama sekali tidak Donghae hiraukan.

"Tidak apa Omma. Tenang saja"

"Kau terlalu berlebihan anakku. Dengan sikapmu itu? Bagaimana jika Kibum meninggalkanmu? Terlebih kalian belum menikah, kau pun bukan merupakan istrinya. Benarkan?" lanjut Nyonya Lee yang akhirnya menjadi pemikiran bagi Donghae. Perkataan Ibunya itu benar adanya, dia dan Kibum belum menikah, belum ada status sehebat itu untuk mengikat satu sama lain. Pernyataan itu sungguh menyakiti hati Donghae karena apalah arti ini semua meskipun Donghae kini sedang dititipkan buah cinta mereka.

"Menurutmu demikian?" Donghae balik bertanya.

"Begini maksudku. Sebaiknya kau jangan terlalu berlebihan. Kau sendiri tahu betapa lelahnya dia setelah seharian harus bekerja. Sama halnya denganmu"

"Aku tahu bu tapi?"

"Tapi dia mencintaimu? Aku tahu anakku. Buktinya dia mau melakukan setiap perintahmu" Nyonya Lee menenangkan Donghae yang kini terlihat murung dan hampir menangis. Dia tahu anakknya ini memikirkan juga hal tersebut. Terlebih dengan bayi yang di kandungnya, anakknya itu menjadi lebih sensitif seperti kebanyakan wanita hamil pada umumnya.

"Aku juga mencintai dia bu, sangat" gumam Donghae. Nyonya Lee tersenyum seraya membelai rambut Donghae "Aku tahu. Karena jika tidak, kau tidak akan mungkin membawa – bawa bayinya bersamamu saat ini. Bahkan kau rela menentang orang tuamu"

"Bukan seperti itu omma. Itu…"

"Aku tahu hae. Kalian berdua saling mencintai, Aku sangat tahu itu dan sangat menerimanya dengan baik. Aku tidak keberatan dengan setiap keputusan yang kau ambil asal, aku ingin kalian berdua bertanggung jawab lebih baik dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini utamanya. Mempunyai bayi, keluarga baru, tidak akan semudah seperti kelihatannya. Kau perlu tahu itu".

"Maaf aku telah mengecewakanmu" ujar Donghae pelan dengan perasaan bersalah.

Jauh beberapa meter dari sana, Kibum ternyata telah kembali dan sedari tadi dia mendengarkan ucapan mereka. Kibum lalu masuk sesaat pembicaraan Ibu dan anak itu berakhir. "Aku kembali" ucap Kibum, berkata seakan tidak ada hal yang juga membuatnya memikirkan ucapan Nyonya Lee juga rasa bersalah yang kini membebaninya.

.

.

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat hingga tak terasa malam telah tiba. Malam yang seharusnya dimana mahluk hidup tertidur, masuk ke dunia mimipi namun tidak berlaku untuk seorang Kim Kibum karena saat ini, dia sedang berdiri, menyadar pada rel balkon. Sesekali Kibum menghisap rokok yang dia pegang seraya berpikir mengenai hal – hal yang terjadi saat ini. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Kekasih yang dia buat hamil? Juga masa depan mereka? Bagaimana? Pikiran Kibum terus melayang mencoba mencari jalan keluar untuk masalah tersebut.

Donghae berjalan dengan lunglai menuju lemari es, berniat meneguk sebotol jus lemon karena dia merasa haus. Dia sesungguhnya sudah tertidur namun rasa haus itu tidak tertahan. Jabang bayi dalam perutnya benar – benar tidak bisa berkompromi. Bahkan ditengah malam seperti ini? Melelahkan untuk Donghae yang sangat ingin tertidur dan beristirahat namun dia sebenarnya tidak keberatan mengingat sang jabang bayi adalah juga miliknya dan hasil buah cinta dia dan Kibum.

Ketika hendak kembali menuju kamar tidur, Donghae melihat sosok yang berdiri dengan posisi punggung membelakanginya, sosok itu berdiri seraya menatap keindahan Seoul di tengah malam dan dia tahu itu adalah Kibumnya.

Awalnya Donghae akan membiarkan Kibum namun tidak jadi karena pada faktanya sekarang Donghae sedang mengendap – ngendap, mendekati Kibum hingga menyelipkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Kibum. Sesaat Kibum bergidik, terkejut namun ketika mencium aroma mint segar, dia tahu siapa orang yang ada dibelakangnya ini.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Donghae bergumam di punggung Kibum, memeluk Kibum dengan erat mengingat angin malam yang berhembus menyentuh kulit lehernya, begitu dingin.

Kibum merasakan Donghae yang begidik kedinginan membuat dia membalikan tubuhnya untuk menarik Donghae ke dadanya, mengunci Donghae dalam pelukannya. "Di luar sangat dingin. Kau seharusnya tertidur" Kibum melingkarkan satu tangan di pinggang Donghae sedangkan tangan lain membelai – belai punggung sang kekasih.

"Bagiamana denganmu?" ujar Donghae "dan? Berhentilah merokok" lanjut Donghae mengigit lembut kulit leher Kibum membuat adik yang juga kekasihnya ini mengerang pelan, merasakan aliran darah bergerak cepat mengitari sirkulasi darah dalam tubuh, menyebarkannya dengan panas ke seluruh tubuh ketika Donghae melakukan itu.

"Jangan lakukan itu! You make me hard" ujar Kibum dengan bahasa campuran, Korea dan Inggris. Dia pun membuang rokok jauh ke bawah kemudian menanamkan ciuman lembut di rambut Donghae. Aroma rambut Donghae begitu segar, membuatnya sangat nyaman dan Kibum sangat menyukai itu. Aroma yang dapat membuatnya melayang tiap kali dia mengirupnya. Sama halnya dengan sebatang rokok yang bisa membuat dia merasa demikian namun Donghae jauh lebih baik. Bau Donghae sungguh adiktif, membuatnya ketagihan.

"I love playing hard!" jawab Donghae berbahasa Inggris karena memang akhir – akhir ini dia mulai ahli. Dia tidak menyia – nyiakan kekasih yang telah mengajarkannya dengan baik.

Kibum tertawa mendengar pernyataan Donghae "Tidak bisa ketika orang tua kita ada di sini". Dia menyenggol Donghae membuat Donghae ikut tertawa, mengerti maksud Kibum. Sesaat Donghae berpikir,_ "Bagaimana jika mereka melakukan 'kejahatan' itu ketika orang tua berada bersama mereka? Dimana moral akan berperan? Ataukah mungkin Akan sangat menyenangkan'_.

.

.

Mereka berdiri dengan posisi yang sama, menikmati dinginnya malam kota Seoul seraya melangkahkan tarian dansa tanpa diiringi musik yang mengalun, hanya suara angin yang berubah menjadi sangat lembut serta pancaran sinar rembulan yang menemani langkah mereka. Namun itu sudah cukup bagi keduanya. Biarlah keheningan itu menjadi lagu yang mereka putar sendiri di dalam pikiran mereka.

"Hyung?" panggil Kibum. "kau tertidur?" lanjutnya ketika Donghae tidak menjawab. Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya "Kenapa?" akhirnya sang hyung berucap. Mereka pun terberai meskipun hanya menarik mundur sedikit tanpa melepaskan lingkaran tangan di pinggang. Mereka bertatapan, mengangumi tiap jengkal keindahan di wajah keduanya, Donghae pada Kibum dan Kibum pada Donghae hingga mereka tersenyum mengingat bahwa, apa yang ada dihadapan mereka itu begitu indah, cantik dan menyenangkan. Salah satu tangan Kibum pun mengelus pipi Donghae yang kemudian turun ke rahang Donghae hingga tangan itu menarik Donghae lebih dekat sampai wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa inchi dan Kibum mencium bibir Donghae dengan lembut.

"Tidak apa. Ayo tidur" ujar Kibum diantara kedua bibir mereka. Donghae mengangguk sebelum mencuri satu kecupan kecil di bibir Kibum. "Baiklah" jawab Donghae dan mereka pun menarik diri.

.

.

Kibum terbangun di pagi hari dengan rasa pegal yang sangat menganggu. Malam itu dia memutuskan untuk tertidur di sofa dan membiarkan Donghae tidur bersama Ibunya di kamar Kibum. Saat itu keduanya pun telah terbangun, Donghae dan . Seraya menunggu Ny. Lee yang sedang mandi, Donghae melangkah mendekati Kibum yang nampak kesakitan, dia menawarkan diri untuk memijat Kibum yang hanya mampu dia lakukan beberapa menit karena Nyonya Lee begitu cepat membersihkan tubuhnya. Kibum dan Donghae langsung terperanjat, memisahkan diri setelah mendengar Nyonya Lee melangkah mendekati mereka. Nyonya Lee memperhatikan mereka dengan mengernyitkan kedua alisnya _"Apa yang tadi sedang mereka lakukan?"_ pikir Nyonya Lee. Donghae ketika itu langsung berpura – pura menggeliat lalu menoleh pada Ibunya "Oh, Sudah selesai bu? Giliranku berarti".

"Kibum.." Donghae hampir saja mengajak Kibum mandi bersama namun mengingat Ibunya masih disitu, berdiri seraya memperhatikan mereka dengan seksama, Donghae mengurukan niat itu "Aku akan mandi duluan jika kau tak keberatan?" Donghae merubah pernyataannya namun tak pernah mendengar jawaban Kibum karena dia langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi.

Kibum tertawa hambar melihat Nyonya Lee, dia semakin merasa malu dan tidak nyaman atas apa yang telah terjadi. "Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan" Kibum mencoba mencairkan suasana dan bergegas menuju dapurnya.

.

.

"Maaf Bu, Aku masih ada pekerjaan yang harus di selesaikan" ucap Donghae dengan kekecewaan tergambar di wajah manisnya. Dia sangat ingin mengantar Nyonya Lee menuju kepulangannya tapi hari ini jadwalnya begitu padat dan merengek meminta untuk diselesaikan.

"Tidak apa Anakku. Kibum akan mengantar Ibu". Benar sekali, Kibum sebelumnya memang telah menawarkan diri mengantar Nyonya Lee karena hari ini dan beberapa hari ke depan dia mendapat jatah libur setelah jadwal syuting di minggu lalu yang telah menyita waktunya.

Mereka lalu berpamitan pada Donghae, melambaikan tangan dan dengan air mata yang jelas hanya muncul pada kedua Lee. Seperti diketahui, Kibum jarang menangis. Kibum adalah orang yang sensitif namun untuk meneteskan air mata, dia harus punya alasan yang sangat relevan. Lagi pula kenapa harus menangis saat ini karena dia dan Donghae hanya akan berpisah beberapa saat, bukan untuk selamanya.

Donghae di lain pihak merasa sangat sedih mengantar kepergian Ibunya bersama dengan Kibum kekasih yang akan meninggalkan dia untuk beberapa saat. Dia ingin sekali ikut dengan mereka karena waktu satu hari tidaklah cukup untuk dia dan Nyonya Lee. Juga kepada Kibum, dia tidak ingin berpisah lagi dari Kibum meskipun hanya sementara. Dia telah pernah berpisah dengan Kibum dan itu sangat menyakitkan meskipun pada akhirnya Kibum kembali dan pasti akan kembali ke sisi Donghae.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalan menuju Mokpo, tidak banyak hal yang Kibum ucapkan karena pada dasarnya Kibum memang berkepribadian demikian dan Nyonya Lee sangat mengetahui itu. Donghae pernah mengatakan pada Nyonya Lee jika "_Kibum adalah orang yang tidak banyak bicara. Namun, jika kita mengenalnya lebih jauh, di balik sikap dinginnya itu, kita akan mendapatkan fakta bahwa Kibum adalah adik yang sangat manis juga berhati hangat di dalam"_. Nyonya Lee tersenyum sendiri mengingat kata – kata tersebut. _"dan kau mencintainya?"_ ucap Nyonya Lee saat itu pada Donghae yang Donghae jawab dengan senyuman tersipu.

Perjalanan telah memakan waktu lima jam hingga Mokpo, tempat kelahiran Donghae. Mokpo merupakan tempat yang bukan hanya Donghae telah dilahirkan, disini pulalah keluarga besar Donghae berkumpul. Sesampainya di Mokpo, matahari masih bersembunyi di balik awan kelabu yang samar. Namun hanya dalam waktu beberapa detik, matahari ini muncul mengiringi perjalanan mereka menuju kediaman Donghae. Nyonya Lee melirik ke arah Kibum yang sedang menyetir dengan serius dan dia tersenyum lembut juga tidak percaya menyaksikan menantunya ini yang terlihat berkilau seiring datangnya mentari. Nyonya Lee memiliki alasan di balik senyumnya itu. Dia mengingat Donghae sang anak yang pernah menceritakan jika ada sesuatu dalam Kibum yang membuat setiap orang akan terpana. Donghae mengatakan bahwa Kibumnya itu memiliki suatu kilauan yang begitu indah jika kita mengamatinya. Saat ini, Nyonya Lee menyaksikan hal tersebut dan dia semakin mengerti mengapa Donghae sangat menyukai Kibum.

.

.

"menginaplah disini. Bukankah besok kau libur?" ucap Nyonya Lee dengan sopan dan Beliau tahu Kibum tidak akan bisa menolak ajakannya mengingat perilaku Kibum yang ramah dan sopan terhadap siapapun terlebih Nyonya Lee sang Ibu mertua. Dugaan Nyonya Lee ternyata benar karena meskipun dengan senyum keraguan, Kibum mengiyakan. Sebenarnya Nyonya Lee tidak mengenal begitu saja perilaku sang menantu. Tentu saja dia mengetahui itu dari sang anak Lee Donghae yang bawel tiap kali menceritakan tentang Kibum dan kepribadian sang kekasih. Donghae telah menceritakan segala hal dimulai dari ketidaksukaan Kibum pada apel dan angka 9 meskipun Donghae mengeluh mengenai angka ini. Bagaimana mungkin Kibum tidak menyukai angka ini ketika nomer Donghae dalam grup sujunya adalah sembilan. Namun kemudian Donghae akan menyeringai dengan tersipu malu karena Kibum pernah mengatkan jika angka 9 milik Donghae adalah pengecualian karena pemilik angka ini telah mencuri hatinya. Donghae pun menceritakan mengenai kebiasaan tidur Kibum yang terlihat tenang seperti seorang putri tidur namun Kibum adalah Snow White karena Putri Tidur atau Sleeping Beauty adalah Donghae. Akan tetapi, satu hal yang tidak pernah Donghae ceritakan pada Nyonya Lee yaitu mengenai kehidupan 'lebih pribadi' yang terjadi antara Kibum dan Donghae yang mana Donghae hanya menyimpan ini untuk dirinya sendiri juga Kibum.

Kembali pada Nyonya Lee dan Kibum yang telah sampai di kediaman Donghae yang mana Nyonya Lee langsung mengajak Kibum berkeliling rumah karena ini pertama kalinya bagi Kibum mengunjungi kediaman Donghae. "Kau bisa menanyakan apa saja padaku jika kau memerlukan sesutu di tempat ini" ucap Nyonya Lee dan Kibum mengangguk mengiyakan. Nyonya Lee juga menunjukan pada Kibum tempat dia akan tertidur, kamar Donghae serta pakaian yang akan Kibum gunakan selama masa tinggal sang menantu karena acara menginap ini dikategorikan mendadak. Nyonya Lee memberikan pakaian Donghae meskipun dengan malu dia mengatakan ukurannya akan sedikit kecil mengingat tubuh Kibum yang lebih tinggi dari tubuhnya. Namun Kibum tidak mengindahkan hal itu, dia menerima dengan senyuman lembut yang membuat Nyonya Lee merasa tenang.

Nyonya Lee kemudian menginggalkan Kibum untuk sang menantu lelauasa mengganti pakaiannya hingga Kibum dikejutkan oleh sosok nenek tua yang langsung menghampirinya dan tak segan memukuli Kibum dengan tangannya yang tua renta.

"Anak nakal. Anak nakal!" sang nenek berteriak seraya terus memukuli Kibum. Kibum hanya bisa melindungi dirinya dengan kedua lengan yang dia simpan di wajahnya. Kibum tidak perlu mendongkak untuk melihat siapa sosok sang nenek karena dia tau berdasarkan dari keriput serta wajah yang hampir serupa tapi tak sama milik Donghae juga Nyonya Lee. Ya, dia adalah Nyonya Lee lain yang lebih tua yang adalah nenek dari Donghae, Ibu dari Nyonya Lee Ibunya Donghae.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada cucuku huh?" Nenek Lee tak berhenti memukuli Kibum yang hanya bisa melindungi diri dengan pasrah. Donghae pernah menceritakan pada Kibum mengenai neneknya ini yang mana dijelaskan bahwa sang nenek sangat protective terhadap Donghae selain mulutnya yang bawel kelewatan. "Sial" pikir Kibum mengumpat menyadari dia kali ini menghadapi sang nenek secara langsung.

Jika saja itu bukan sang nenek, Kibum setidaknya bisa membela diri, memohon untuk menghentikan hujatannya. Namun mengingat telah tua rentanya sang nenek dan demi kesehatan sang nenek, Kibum hanya bisa berteriak kesakitan.

"Aaa..ww.." teriak Kibum dan seketika Nyonya Lee, Ibu dari Donghae, menghampiri mereka "Ya Tuhan! Halmeoni, hentikan. Dia tamu kita, menantu keluarga ini" Nyonya Lee melindungi Kibum dari serangan beruntun Ibu mertua.

"tamu apa? Menantu apa? Dia membuat Donghae kita hamil. Mereka bahkan belum menikah" amukan belum berhenti bahkan Nenek Lee memukul lengan Kibum namun bagi Kibum pukulan itu tidak semenyakitkan ucapan Nenek Lee yang menagtakan diirnya dan Donghae belum itu seperti mencekik leher Kibum karena itu benar adanya. Nenek Lee telah benar, bagaiaman bisa dia melakukan itu pada Donghae ketika status resmi pun mereka belum punya. Dia merasa sangat buruk untuk Donghae dan terutama untuk keluarga besar Donghae.

"Maafkan aku!" ucap Kibum tiba – tiba. Kepalanya tertunduk sangat malu menghadapi kedua orang dihadapannya ini.

Mendengar ucapan Kibum, dengan segera Nyonya Lee mengatakan "Tidak. Maafkan kami atas apa yang baru saja terjadi. Halmeoni hanya.." Nyonya Lee terdengar khwatir mengetahui Kibu yang tampanknya tersakiti hatinya dengan ucapan Nenek Lee. Nyonya Lee pun merasa tidak enak pada Kibum.

"Tidak. Ini salahku. Seharusnya aku lebih berhati – hati. Dengan begitu kejadian ini tidak akan menimpa Donghae hyung" jawab Kibum dan Nyonya Lee tidak dapat berbuat apapun lagi selain terdiam dan memberikan tepukan yang semoga saja dapat memenangkan sang menantu.

"Halmeoni, ayo kita pergi ke kamarmu. Kau terlihat lelah. Mari beristirahat" Nyonya Lee mengajak Ibu mertuanya meskipun sang Ibu mertua bersikeras tidak mau.

"Ingat kesehatanmu" ucap Nyonya Lee khwatir. "Aku tidak peduli" jawab Nenek Lee dengan keras yang membuatnya hampir kehilangan keseimbangan karena darah tingginya kambuh. Kibum dengan segera menangkap meskipun Nenek Lee melemparkan tatapan menyingkir-kau. Kibum kembali bersedih dan merasa berdosa melihat itu. Nyonya Lee kemudian berbisik di telinga sang Ibu Mertua " Donghae kita mencintainya. Kau ingat" bisikan hanya bisa di pahami oleh Nyonya Lee dan Nenek terlebih bisikan itu begitu pelan. Nenek Lee akhirnya secara terpaksa mengikuti perkataan Nyonya Lee yang kemudian memberikan tatapan membunuh pada Kibum seraya pergi meninggalkannya.

Selepas kepergian Nyonya dan Nenek Lee, Kibum dengan segera menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang tempat dia akan tertidur di tempat itu. Hari ini terasa begitu berat bagi dirinya. Tidak hanya karena perjalanan dari Seoul menuju Mokpo melainkan juga ucapan Nenek Lee yang membangunkan hatinya dimana ada rasa sangat bersalah pada Donghae. Semuanya menjadi begitu rumit bagi Kibum. Kibum menghela nafas panjang kemudian menaruh salah satu tanganya di dahi seraya memejamkan kedua matanya berharap ada rasa kantuk yang dapat memberi sedikit ketenangan dalam keadaan stress tersebut. akan tetapi, belum sedetik pun Kibum mencoba tertidur, Nenek Lee muncul secara mendadak, mendongkak ke dalam kamar kemudian meneriaki Kibum "YAH! Kau! Ikut denganku". Sontak saja Kibum langsung terperanjat tanpa berpikir apa – apa lagi selain mengikuti perintah Nenek Lee.

.

.

"Apa? Halmeoni telah melakukan apa pada Kibummiku?"

"Tidak bu tidak apa. Aku akan baik – baik saja. Aku akan menyusul kesana".

Sesaat setelah Donghae menutup ponselnya, Eunhyuk berjalan melewati sang Fishy "Ada apa?" Eunhyuk bertanya dengan begitu penasaran karena raut wajah Donghae menunjukan ada hal yang tidak beres setelah perbincangannya berakhir dengan Nyonya Lee. Namun, Donghae sama sekali tidak menjawab rasa penasaran Eunhyuk. Dia mengigit bibir bawahnya dengan mata lurus ke arah tanah seraya memikirkan sesuatu. Kemudian, satu kalimat keluar dari mulut Donghae membuat Eunhyuk semakin penasaran dan juga keheranan.

"Aku harus pergi ke Mokpo. Sekarang!"

.

.

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

Pairing : KIHAE

Genre : Humor, Angst, Drama.

Rating : PG-13

WARNING : M-PREG.

…

Tanpa dinyana dan diduga, Halmeoni membawa Kibum ke pesisir pantai. Kemudian, inilah yang terjadi.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan dengan jaring ini?" tanya Kibum kebingungan.

"Tentu saja melemparkannya. Apa lagi yang kau harapkan?" jawab Halmeoni ketus.

"Tapi aku tidak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya"

"Kau akan melakukannya lebih sering sekarang dan seterusnya" Halmeoni kembali menjawab. Sebelumnya seperti yang telah diceritakan, Halmeoni membawa Kibum ke pesisir pantai dekat rumah kemudian menyerahkan perlengkapan memancing berupa jaring ikan dan itu sangatlah tidak modern untuk menangkap ikan. Kibum benar – benar kebingungan, apa yang harus dia lakukan? Tak pernah sekalipun dia menangkap ikan secara langsung. Terbiasa hidup di perkotaan membuat dirinya hanya mendapat ikan yang sudah jadi, tinggal makan. Tapi disini? Dia harus melakukan ini? Memancing menggunakan kail saja belum pernah, apalagi cara tradisional seperti ini.

"Untuk keselamatanmu" Halmeoni menyerahkan sepasang sarung tangan tebal berwarna putih pucat yang terbuat dari wol dengan garis merah mengelilingi permukaan atas. Kibum hanya bisa tertegun tak percaya. Halmeoni ternyata bersungguh – sungguh meminta dirinya memancing.

"Tapi mengapa harus tengah hari?" Kibum kembali mengeluh. "bukankah biasa dilakukan pagi atau sore hari? Aku pernah melihat acara tv menanyangkan itu" lanjut Kibum. Halmeoni memukul kepala Kibum membuatnya meringis kesakitan "Aish! Aku tidak memintamu melakukannya saat ini. Mari kita sebut ini latihan" Halmeoni menepuk – nepuk lengan Kibum seraya memberikan tatapan kukerjai-kau.

"Lenganmu kuat juga sepertinya?" ucap Halmeoni terdengar memuji bagi telinga Kibum.

"Terimakasih. Aku pernah melakukan boxing dahulu". Namun, dengan rasa keterkejutan, hal itu bukanlah yang ingin Halmeoni dengar. "tidak akan terlalu sulit jika demikian" jawab Halmeoni serius dan Kibum mengerti apa maksud sang nenek. Latihan boxing yang pernah Kibum lakukan akan menjadi salah satu keuntungan dalam memancing atau lebih tepatnya menjaring ikan nanti.

.

.

Latihan menjaring ikan berlangsung selama beberapa jam dengan berbagai macam kejadian yang terjadi seperti Kibum yang selalu kena marah tiap kali melakukan kesalahan dan bahkan Nenek memukuli Kibum dengan kedua tangannya yang renta. Nenek tampak begitu gemas pada Kibum dan terlihat wajah senang di raut wajahnya yang sudah berkerut itu betapa dia menikmati mengerjai cucu menantu yang satu ini.

"Halmeoni, kau tidak perlu memukulku" Kibum ketika itu merengek namun Nenek menghiraukan dengan menjawab "Tidak akan terjadi jika kau melakukannya dengan benar".

"Kau lihat penjaring di sebelah sana?" lanjut sang Nenek. Kibum mengangguk cepat. "Perhatikan gerakannya. Umur dia separuh lebih banyak darimu tapi dia itu salah satu yang terhebat disini" Nenek Lee menatap Kibum dengan meremehkan.

"Tiga jam dan kita akan mendapatkan hasil yang banyak" ucap Nenek Lee lagi membuat Kibum semakin terkejut "Kita akan melakukannya selama itu?". Kibum memperhatikan sang penjaring yang tadi ditunjukan dengan seksama dan? Hell, dia tidak percaya dengan yang dia lihat, belum percaya tepatnya. Sang penjaring berdiri di pesisir pantai? Bukan, tapi lebih jauh menuju tengah laut dan dia harus melakukan hal yang sama dan selama tiga jam? Kakinya bisa mati rasa karena air asin itu. "Sial!" pikir Kibum mengumpat.

Halmeoni memukul kepala Kibum "tentu saja tidak. Kau hanya perlu melemparkannya sekali kemudian kau bisa kembali ke daratan, duduk dan menunggu hasilmu. Semudah itu" Halmeoni menjelaskan secra rinci. "tunggu! Apa maksudmu dengan "kita"? Kau berani memrintahku untuk melakukan penjaringan itu huh?" lanjut Halmeoni dengan mimik marah. Kibum dengan segera mencoba menenangkan sang Halmeoni "Tidak. Bukan itu yang ku maksud" kepalanya menggeleng dengan cepat. Namun sang nenek terlihat masih kesal meskipun Kibum melihat ada keranehan di mimik wajah itu, seperti sedang menggoda Kibum, Kibum tidak terlalu yakin.

"Kau yang akan melakukannya sendiri" timpal Nenek Lee seraya tersenyum layaknya iblis. Sejenak wanita tua ini mengingatkan Kibum pada Heechul. Kibum tak percaya bahkan di Mokp pun Heechul masih menghantuinya layaknya mahluk gaib.

"_Donghae Hyung, pantas saja kau terlihat cuek dengan perilaku iblis Heechul hyung, rupanya kau sudah terbiasa"_ gumam Kibum dalam pikirannya.

"Ayo ke tempat lain" ajak Nenek Lee memboyong Kibum dengan tangan yang tua renta. Dengan cepat Kibum mengikuti sang Nenek sebelum dirinya mendapat cacian lain di tengah hari buta itu. Ternyata Nenek Lee menmbawa Kibum ke tempat pasar ikan dimana di tempat tersebut terjadi proses penjualan dan pembelian ikan – ikan segar hasil tangkapan. Banyak orang yang berkumpul dengan membawa baskom – baskom berisi ikan juga adapula para pembeli dengan kantung keresek hitam berisi benda yang sama yaitu ikan.

Kibum memijat – mijat leher dan kakinya setibanya mereka di pasar tersebut. dia mengeluh punggungnya yang kesakitan karena perjalanan dari laut tadi menuju pasar cukup jauh dan terimakasih pada Nenek Lee yang membawa dia berjalan kaki, garis bawahi, jalan kaki. Akan tetapi, lain halnya dengan Nenek Lee yang terlihat segar bugar tapi tersirat lelah menghiasai wajahnya ataupun rintihan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya karena perjalanan berat yang mereka lakukan (setidaknya Kibum berpikir demikian).

Nenek Lee memperhatikan Kibum yang tampak kelelahan meskipun itu benar. Sang menantu terlihat sangat lelah padahal menurut beliau, perjalanan mereka tidak ada apa – apanya.

"Orang Seoul jarang berjalan kaki ya?" lontar Nenek Lee meremehkan. "Apa sebenarnya yang mereka sering lakukan? Berjalan seperti itu saja kewalahan" tambahnya semakin meremehkan Kibum. Kibum terperanjat mendengar hal itu, dia tidak suka diremehkan seperti demikian "Tidak. Kami juga bekerja keras dan melakukan olahraga di akhir pekan" Kibum membela diri. Akan tetapi Nenek Lee semakin meremehkan Kibum "pantas saja kalian begitu lemah". Kibum tidak mengerti ucapan Nenek Lee barusan, dia berusaha mencerna.

"Berjalan kaki adalah hal lumrah bagi orang di desa kami, tidak sepertimu yang sangat menyedihkan dibawa jalan segitu saja" ujar sang Nenek dan Kibum bersumpah ingin sekali memakan Nenek bawel di depannya ini jika saja dia punya keberanian. Sayangnya tidak. Bisa – bisa dia di pecat jadi menantu? Oh itu tidak bisa, pikir Kibum. Kibum pun tersenyum manis untuk membalas perkataan sang Nenek.

Masih di tempat tersebut dan mata Kibum mulai menjalar memperhatikan gerak – gerik setiap orang. Dengan hari yang semakin sore, Kibum menyadari bahwa kerumunan orang semakin banyak. Orang – orang sibuk melakukan jual beli, berteriak – teriak menjual dagangan mereka ataupun teriakan meminta harga diturunkan. Suasana begitu gaduh membuat Kibum tertarik dengan hal baru ini.

"Pasar ini akan sangat rame di pagi hari. Apa yang kau lihat belum ada apa – apanya" ucap Nenek Lee. Beliau kemudian menjelaskan mengenai hasil penjualan mereka kelak yang akan dilakukan di tempat ini pula meskipun Kibum sedikit kebingungan karena Donghae pernah mengatakan sekarang keluarganya merekrut beberapa pekerja untuk kegiatan jual beli ataupun penangkapan ikan ini.

"Meskipun kita punya pekerja, kau harus bisa melakukannya sendiri untuk memperkecil kemungkinan pekerjamu tidak berada di tempat serta memahami sistem pekerjaan yang kau geluti" jawab Nenek Lee atas kebingungan Kibum. Kibum menangguk mengerti hingga matanya kembali terbelalak ketika Nenek Lee mengatakan "Nanti sore gilaran kita". Kibum langsung mengerti maksud sang Nenek karena memang sedari tadi itulah niat Nenek, pekerjaan pertama untuk Kibum sebagai menantu dari Keluarga Lee. Kibum kembali menghela nafas panjang, begitu panjang "Perjuanganku untukmu Hyung" bisik Kibum yang ditujukan pada sang kekasih.

.

.

Beberapa jam berikutnya, Kibum kembali ke kediaman keluarga Lee dengan bersak – sak atau lebih tepatnya tiga karung sayuran di punggungnya. Nenek Lee benar – benar menyiksa Kibum dari awal perjalanan mereka bahkan hingga pulang di hari yang sudah menyambut di ufuk barat. Kibum sebenarnya tidak keberatan saat Nenek Lee mengatakan mereka kehabisan Kimchi dan harus ke pasar sayur terdekat untuk membeli bahan. Tapi, apa yang mereka beli bukan selada saja melainkan dengan lobak dan mentimun. Kibum lagi – lagi hanya bisa pasrah. Sebagai menantu, itu adalah kewajibannya meskipun terdengar menyedihkan.

Kibum sedang merapihkan karung – karung yang dia bawa ke dalam gudang keluarga Lee ketika ponselnya berdering. Oleh karena Kibum tidak berada di sekitar ponsel, maka Nyonya Lee dan Nenek lah yang mengangkatkan panggilan masuk itu untuk dia. Kedua Lee ini tersenyum puas ketika dalam layar ponsel tertulis nama yang begitu mereka hapal 'Lee Donghaeku'. Bahkan mereka dapat melihat dengan jelas wallpaper dari ponsel yang menampilkan foto Donghae yang tersenyum tak kalah manisnya dengan apa yang kedua Lee lakukan. Ada suatu ketenangan ketika mereka melihat tersebut karena mereka yakin bahwa Donghae telah berada di tangan yang benar. Mereka begitu yakin jika Kibum sangat mencintai Dongae meskipun hal – hal ponsel itu adalah hal kecil.

"Akan kuberikan pada menantu Kim" ucap Nyonya Lee seraya menangkat ponsel Kibum namun dengan cepat Nenek Lee merampasnya. Beliau bergerak untuk menempelkan ujung ponsel di telinganya seraya bersiap mendengar apa yang akan terlontar dari orang disebrang ponsel sana.

"Ibu! Itu tidak sopan. Itu bukan milik kita" Nyonya Lee merajuk mencoba mengingatkan namun Nenek tidak menghiraukan Ibu Donghae ini.

"Bummi Sayang! Kau baik – baik saja? Kau tidak apa – apa bukan"? suara disebrang sana begitu panik dan khawatir.

"Aku Nenekmu bukan 'sayangmu'" jawab Nenek membuat Donghae merengek manja "Ya Tuhan! Nenek. Apa yang kau lakukan pada Kibummi? Kau jangan seperti itu. Lagipula, mengapa ponselnya bisa ada ditanganmu?" celoteh Donghae sedikit kesal dan tetap mengkhawatirkan kekasihnya.

"Yah! Kau menuduh Nenek? Aku tidak melakukan apa – apa? Apa yang kau tahu huh?" balas Nenek seraya menyipitkan matanya ke arah Nyonya Lee, Ibu Donghae. Beliau tahu Nyonya Lee sudah mengadu pada Donghae soal Kibum yang beliau kerjai. Seketika Nyonya Lee langsung mengundurkan diri dari hadapan Nenek untuk menyelamatkan diri dari amukan sang Ibu mertua.

"Nenek, ayolah. Kasihani Kibummi" Donghae kembali mengeluh dan memohon di balik telpon tersebut. Kali ini Nenek Lee yang menjadi panik karena dia sangat menyayangi Donghae dan paling anti jika Donghae harus menangis atau buruknya membenci sang nenek.

"Tidak cucuku. Dia baik – baik saja. Dia bahkan sudah mau makan" Nenek Lee sedikit ragu karena dia tidak ingat Kibum sedang dimana karena terakhir kali melihat cucu menantu itu, sang cucu menantu sedang memasukan barang belanjaan sayur mereka seraya merapihkan gudang. Jika Donghae tahu sang Nenek menyiksa Kibum hingga sejauh itu, maka Donghae akan cemberut ditambah sang Nenek akan diacuhkan yang membuat Nenek menjadi sangat sedih.

"Kau bohong ya?"

"Tidak cucuku. Kau tenang saja. Kami menjaganya dengan sangat baik. Kau urus saja pekerjaanmu. Selamat malam. Nenek mencintaimu" balas Nenek Lee dan langsung menutup jalur telpon. Beliau senang Donghae tidak menelpon kembali karena beliau langsung menutupnya, pikiran Nenek positif yaitu Donghae mempercayai setiap ucapan yang telah keluar dari mulut. Namun faktanya, Nenek tidak tahu jika Donghae sedang menuju kediaman mereka.

TBC.


	5. Chapter 5

…

Donghae telah tiba di Mokpo lebih cepat dari yang diperkirakan. Lebih tepatnya dia tiba dua jam lebih cepat dari saat dia menghubungi ponsel Kibum tadi. Sayangnya kedatangan Donghae malah membuat khawatir Nyonya Lee, Sang Ibu yang mendapati Donghae berdiri di depan pintu rumah mereka dengan wajah yang pucat pasi seperti mayat hidup. Donghae sempat menyapa Nyonya Lee dengan "Aku datang" namun sedetik setelahnya, dia terjatuh pingsan membuat Nyonya Lee semakin panik dan menjerit. Nyonya Lee dengan segera meraih putra bungsunya yang kini terbaring tak berdaya di teras rumah. Beliau menyinggungkan tubuh Donghae secara berulang dan tidak ada hasil yang diperoleh karena putranya itu tampak terlelap dalam keadaan tidak sadarnya.

"Anakku, bangunlah. Kau kenapa sayang?" Nyonya Lee masih terus berusaha menyadarkan Donghae hingga dipanggilnya pembantu mereka. "Cepat cepat" beliau berteriak yang langsung ditanggapi sang pembantu. Ketika itu, tidak ada siapapun di rumah selain Nyonya Lee dan sang pembantu karena Nenek dan Kibum kembali berangkat ke laut beberapa jam lalu.

"Kau panggil taksi. Kita ke dokter" Nyonya Lee dengan pani memerintahkan pembantu mereka namun kemudian Donghae mata Donghae perlahan terbuka. Donghae menggenggam pergelangan tangan Nyonya Lee "Tidak usah bu. Aku hanya sedikit pusing" suara Donghae begitu lirih.

"Kau baru saja pingsan. Oh tidak! Kau hampir pingsan". Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya "Aku baik – baik saja" bantah Donghae mengguratkan seulas senyum.

"Sayangku.." Nyonya Lee merajuk terdengar putus asa dan Donghae teguh dengan pendiriannya "Bantu aku berdiri bu" pinta Donghae yang lalu Nyonya Lee turuti tanpa berargumen lagi. Beliau membawa Donghae ke kamar putranya itu dengan langkah yang begitu gontai karena Donghae yang lemah. Namun, di kala keadaan lemah seperti itu, Donghae masih sempat mempertanyakan keeradaan kekasihnya, "Dimana Kibummi?". Nyonya Lee membaringkan Donghae dengan perlahan, menarik selimut hingga ke dada Donghae. Beliau duduk di samping putra bungsunya yang keras kepala itu. Jemarinya dengan lembut mengelus rambut Donghae "Dia bersama Halmeoni. Kau jangan terlalu khawatir" ucapnya seraya tersenyum.

Donghae melemparkan senyuman yang sama meskipun miliknya tergurat begitu lemah mengingat kondisinya itu. "Kau yakin tidak apa – apa? Kita bisa ke rumah sakit jika kau bersedia". Donghae membalas ucapan Nyonya Lee dengan senyum dan berucap "Mungkin mabuk pesawat". Donghae tidak ingin membuat Nyonya Lee semakin khawatir karena Donghae akan sedih jika Ibunya bersedih. Tanggapan Nyonya Lee ternyata jauh dari bayangan Donghae. Beliau terlihat semakin panik dengan kedua mata yang membesar "Kau naik pesawat?".

Donghae mengangguk mengiyakan. "Kenapa?" tanya sang putra bungsu. Nyonya Lee kembali mengelus rambut Donghae yang tadi sempat terhenti ditambah helaan nafas yang cukup berat "Tidak apa. Ku rasa Kibum akan datang sebentar lagi. Kau tidurlah, aku akan membangunkanmu nanti" Beliau mengecup kening Donghae lalu beranjak dari kamar tersebut.

.

.

"Kami pulang" sahut Kibum menapaki kediaman Lee.

"Mandilah. Kau bau ikan" sergah Nenek Lee tak hentinya menggoda Kibum dengan ucapan – ucapan ketus dan dinginnya.

"Baik Halmeoni" jawab Kibum bergegas menuju kamar mandi. Semenjak kedatangan Kibum dengan segala sikap yang Nenek Lee perlihatkan, Kibum hanya bisa menuruti setiap ucapan sesepuh ini. Jika bukan karena cintanya pada Donghae, dia sangat enggan melakukan semua intruksi itu, menjaring ikan, menjualnya, belum terus di marahi, Kibum benar – benar gemas ingin 'mencubit' sang nenek.

Kibum baru saja melepas pakaiannya ketika dia pun teringat melupakan pakaian bersih untuk ganti. Kibum mengumpat seraya keluar dari kamar mandi dengan tubuh bertelanjang dada. Dia baru memutar telinga pintu kamar mandi ketika pembantu keluarga Lee hendak mengetuk "Tuan Kim..", baru saja pembantu wanita yang umurnya lebih tua beberapa tahun dari Kibum hendak berucap, langsung tertegun melihat sang Tuan Kim karena tidak bisa dipungkuri postur tubuh Kibum yang sempuran terlihat sangat jelas di depan matanya.

"Ini.." ucap sang pembantu gagap yang kemudian menundukan kepalanya menyembunyikan semburat merah di kedua pipi. Kibum menerima benda yang diserahkan pembantu tersebut yang adalah pakaian bersih untuknya. Kibum tersenyum mengucapkan "Terimakasih" yang malah membuat pipi sang pembantu semakin bersemu ketika dia kepalanya mendongkak untuk sesaat. Pembantu itupun setengah membungkuk lalu berlalu meninggalkan Kibum dan tentu saja dia berlalu dengan senyuman yang mengembang.

Kibum terkejut ketika matanya teralih ke sosok selain pembantu tadi dan itu adalah Nenek Lee yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di dekat mereka. Nenek Lee ketika itu sempat memukul kepala pembantu mereka dengan pelan tanpa maksud menyiksa. Beliau mengatakan "Jangan berani – berani kau genit pada menantu kami". Sang pembantu hanya bisa merajuk menyesali perbuatannya lalu melangkah lagi untuk melakukan pekerjaannya. "dan kau?" Beliau menunjuk pada Kibum,

"Cepat kenakan pakaianmu, jangan memamerkan tubuh seperti itu" lanjutnya ditambah tatapan tajam membuat Kibum ketakutan lalu bergegas masuk ke dalam kamar mandi meski Kibum meyakini bahwa wajah Halmeoni memerah saat itu. Melihat hal itu, Kibum menggoda Nenek Lee dengan Killer Smile nya yang tentu saja langsung diteriaki sang Nenek "Apa yang kau senyumkan? Cepat temui Donghae kami". Kali ini Kibum kebingungan dengan maksud sang Nenek, apa maksudnya harus menemui Donghae? memangnya Donghae ada di rumah ini?, pikir Kibum. Nenek Lee menjawab kebingungan Kibum "Dia pingsan, sekarang ada di kamarnya".

Dengan cepat Kibum mengerti. Dia pun bergegas membasuh tubuhnya secepat mungkin karena kini dia khawatir mendengar keadaan Donghae.

Sebelum menyambangi kamar Donghae, Nyonya Lee mencegah Kibum untuk beberapa saat. "Bisakah kita berbicara?" pintanya pada sang menantu dan Kibum mengiyakan. Dia mengikuti mertuanya itu ke ruang makan yang sepi. Nyonya Lee lalu meminta Kibum untuk duduk di kursi yang bersebrangan dengan dirinya. Beliau menyuguhkan Kibum secangkir coklat hangat kepada Kibum untuk selanjutnya membicarakan hal yang Kibum belum tahu apa.

"Menantu Kim?" panggil Nyonya Lee menyadarkan Kibum yang sempat melamun. Selain itu, ada perasaan aneh dalam diri Kibum karena sedari tadi, tidak hanya Nyonya Lee tapi Nenek pun selalu mengaitkan nama Kibum dengan kata menantu yang membuat perasaan dia senang, perasaan merasa diterima oleh keluarga Donghae.

"Menantu Kim? Kau mendengarkanku?" panggil Nyonya Lee lagi dan Kibum terbata, "Oh, iya. Ada apa bu?". Nyonya Lee menyunggingkan senyuman hangat pada Kibum "Minumlah coklat itu. Malam ini cukup dingin. Coklat bisa menghangatkanmu dan ini lebih baik daripada kopi dan rokok" ucap sang Ibu Mertua dan Kibum hanya bisa tersenyum hambar menyadari Nyonya Lee yang sepertinya menginformasikan kebiasaan merokok dan minum kopi Kibum. 'harusnya kau mengatakan yang baik – baik hyung' pikir Kibum tak terucap.

"Ini tentang Donghae kami" Nyonya Lee membuka pembicaraan di sela – sela kegiatan Kibum yang sedang meneguk mug beirisi coklat hangat dengan perlahan. Kibum melemparkan tatapan penasaran mengenai Donghae yang beliau bicarakan. Nyonya Lee pun memulai percakapan mereka. "Kau sudah membawa Donghae ke rumah sakit?".

"Sekali" jawab Kibum meletakan mug setelah sedikit mencicipi. Kini Kibum memperhatikan Nyonya Lee dengan seksama "Ada apa dengan Donghae hyung?" tanyanya lebih penasaran.

"Kami merasa.." untuk sesaat ucapan Nyonya Lee terhenti, terlihat keraguan dan ketakutan terpancar di wanita paruh baya ini. "Donghae kami terlalu lemah, untuk menopang kehidupan dalam perutnya" lanjut Nyonya Lee membuat Kibum kebingungan. Kibum mengernyit karena dia belum bisa mencerna perkataan sang Ibu Mertua. Namun entah kenapa, semilir angin yang begitu dingin menyeka kulit lehernya. Ada ketakutan dalam diri Kibum setelah mendengar ucapan Nyonya Lee.

"Berdasarkan catatan keluarga kami, kami memiliki catatan buruk dalam urusan kehamilan. Separuh dari kami bahkan sering kehilangan jabang bayi yang belum sempat kami lahirkan. Halmeoni adalah salah satunya" lanjut beliau tanpa memandang Kibum. Matanya tertuju pada meja di depannya. Kibum tertegun, Nenek? Maksudnya Lee Halmeoni? pikir Kibum. Dia kemudian mengaitkan kedua jemarinya mengitari mug yang sudah tidak hangat karena dia terfokus pada percakapan dirinya dengan sang Ibu mertua.

"Halmeoni pernah kehilangan calon bayinya sebelum aku terlahir. Dia adalah kakak laki – lakiku. Itulah mengapa Halemoni sangat sensitif dengan anak lelaki, sangat menyayangi Donghae juga Donghwa putraku. Halmeoni sangat mencintai mereka dan tidak pernah ingin kedua cucunya ini terluka. Aku harap kau mengerti perasaan dia ketika melihatmu yang telah mengambil alih perhatian Donghae. Halmeoni merasa kau telah merebut cucu kesayangannya itu. Maaf" seulas senyum kerendahan terukir di wajah wanita ini. Kibum membalas dengan anggukan juga Maaf karena telah menagmbil Donghae meksipun pada faktanya Donghae belum sepenuhnya menjadi milik Kibum karena bagaimanapun mereka belum menikah.

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf menantu Kim. Aku malah berterimakasih karena dengan kehadiranmu, Donghae menemukan sosok lelaki yang dia harapkan. Ayahnya telah meninggal, juga Donghwa yang jarang pula sehingga Donghae merasa kesepian. Namun sejak bertemu denganmu, dia benar – benar berubah dan lebih periang".

Sejenak Kibum berpikir, 'apakah nyonya Lee tahu jika Kibum tak ada bedanya dengan dua lelaki yang sangat Donghae sayangi itu? Tidaklah jarang Kibum meninggalkan Donghae mengingat aktifitas mereka berdua yang banyak berbeda dan menyibukan intensitas waktu mereka untuk bertemu (namun sempat 'bercinta')'. Untuk itu, Kibum menjadi semakin bersalah pada Donghae karena keadaan mereka yang seperti itu.

Nyonya Lee melihat kegelisahan di wajah sang mantu. Bukannya dia tak tahu jika Donghae terkadang menangis seraya menelponnya, suaranya sering terisak dan Donghae sering meminta ingin bertemu hingga diketahui bahwa yang Donghae rindukan sebenarnya orang yang saat ini duduk di hadapannya, Kim Kibum. Nyonya Lee memaklumi hal itu karena dia tahu Kibum bukanlah seorang peangguran, dia memiliki pekerjaan layaknya Donghae dan pekerjaan Kibu lebih sering menyita waktu untuk Donghae putranya bahkan Kibum sendiri. Namun lagi, Nyonya Lee merasa bersyukur karena sesibuk apapun Kibum, dia akan meluangkan waktu untuk putra bungsunya.

"Kau tidak perlu menyesali apapun karena aku benar – benar bersyukur atas kehadiranmu di keluarga kami" ucap Nyonya Lee yang dapat membaca kerasabersalahan Kibum. Kibum menunduk semakin malu pada mertuanya hingga Nyonya Lee mearih tangan Kibum membuat Kibum mendongkak dan melihat Nyonya Lee yang sedang tersenyum lembut padanya "Berjanjilah untuk slelau menjaga Donghae kami?" pinta Nyonya Lee. Kibum dengan cepat mengangguk "tentu saja" jawabnya yakin. Kebahagian pun meliputi Nyonya Lee. Dia sangat merasa senang dengan Kibum yang begitu percaya diri atas tanggung jawab terhadap Donghaenya.

Tangan Nyonya Lee kemudian menarik mundur dan lalu kembali melanjutkan percakapan yang belum usai "Kau tahu mengenai Donghae dan penyakit jantungnya?". Kibum kembali terkejut. Dia sama sekali tidak mengetahui tentang hal ini dan Donghae belum menceritakan ini pula pada dirinya.

"Pada usia 3 tahun, Donghae terserang penyakit jantung. Dokter bahkan memvonis hidup Donghae tidak akan bertahan lama. Itu adalah suatu jika Donghae hidup hingga sampai saat ini. Karenanya, kami semua sangat menjaga Donghae, berusaha menghindarkan dia dari segala kemungkinan yang akan membuatnya terkejut. Tadinya kami pikir Donghae akan tersentak dengan kehamilan dia karena kau tahu sendiri, tak lazim bagi seorang lelaki untuk hamil dan kamipun tidak pernah mengira dari semua keturunan kami, Donghae menjadi yang pertama setelah nenek moyangnya".

"Maksudnya?"

"Ya. Selain Donghae, pernah ada Nenek Moyang kami, lelaki yang bisa menghasilkan keturunan meski hidup sang bayi tak bertahan lama. Kami tidak tahu kenapa namun ada kemungkinan pada saat itu keadaan tidak terlalu memadai hingga membuat si bayi tak bertaha hidup". Untung saja Kibum tidak memiliki riwayat penyakit jantung karena setiap perkataan Nyonya Lee semakin membuatnya berdebar tak karuan, diliputi kekhwatiran yang menjadi – jadi.

"Masalhanya seperti ini, "lanjut Nyonya Lee. "Kami sempat berpikir Donghae akan terkejut dan semacamnya dengan kehamilan ini namun nyatanya tidak dan aku tahu alasannya karena dia memang menyukai anak – anak selain dia mencintaimu, membuatnya begitu senang dapat melahirkan darah dagingmu". Kali ini debaran kekhwatira Kibum mereda mendengar ucapan Nyonya Lee dan yang terjadi adalah wajahnya yang memerah, sedikit tidak percaya Donghae benar – benar mencintainya.

"Baiklah. aku rasa hanya sekian. Aku harap kau dapat menyimpulkan semua hal yang kuucapkan. Tolong jagalah anakku dan bayi kalian. Aku tahu dia berusaha keras untuk menjaga darah daging ini meskipun sangat terlihat jelas dia begitu kesulitan, tubuhnya terlalu lemah" ucap Nyonya Lee dan Kibum dengan cepat mendongkak. Matanya menampakan keseriusan "Tentu. Aku akan menjaga mereka, karena bagaimanapun, sekarang aku adalah calon kepala keluarga" Kibum begitu mantap dengan perkataanya.

"Aku sangat senang mendengarnya. Terimakasih. Kau membuatku menjadi tenang untuk menitipkan Donghae" jawab Nyonya Lee. "Sepertinya sudah waktunya untukmu melihat keadaan Donghae?" tambah Nyonya Lee. Kibum bergegas berdiri sebelum Nyonya Lee kembali mencegahnya "Menantu Kim?"

"Ya?"

"Jangan membuat Donghae terlalu sering naik pesawat. Itu akan membahayakan janin dalam perutnya. Getaran dari pesawat akan merusak janin. Aku rasa, selain lemahnya kondisi Donghae saat ini, pesawat juga merupakan salah satu penyebab dia hampir pingsan karena sakit kepala".

"Aku akan mengingat itu" jawab Kibum dan Nyonya Kim menangguk. Kibum lalu bergegas ke kamar Donghae. Dilihatnya Donghae yang tertidur pulas dan Kibum sesaat terpaku melihat kekasihnya itu tertidur begitu cantik meskipun wajahnya pucat. Kibum mendekati Donghae perlahan hingga diapun duduk disamping sang kekasih. Kibum mengusap wajah Donghae dengan begitu lembut dan mengaitkan rambut yang menghalangi kedua matanya yang indah ke balik daun telinga.

"I Love You" bisik Kibum sesaat bibirnya mendekati telinga Donghae. Kemudian dia kecup telinga yang bukan sekali dua kali sering dia jilati itu ketika mereka bercinta dan lalu kecupan itu naik ke pipi Donghae, batang hidung, jatuh ke bibirnya yang merah tipis yang tentu saja sering dia hisap ataupun gigit ataupun dengan ahli bibir itu memuaskan 'teman kecil' Kibum. Tidak hanya sampai di situ, kecupan Kibum menjalar ke rahang Donghae yang sangat Kibum sukai karena bentuknya yang sexy lalu leher yang selalu membuat Kibum tergoda karena begitu jenjang, nikmat dipandang mata dan kecupan itu terus jatuh hingga ke perut datar Donghae, menyembunyikan otot – otot kecil juga bayi hasil buah cinta mereka.

"Tumbuhlah dengan baik" bisik Kibum pada calon bayi di balik perut Donghae.

.

.

Sekitar jam tiga pagi, Donghae terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia terbangun dengan keadaan tidak nyaman. Peluh membanjiri dahi hingga lehernya. Tangannya mengepal seprai yang dia tiduri ditambah rintihan kesakitan yang dia keluarkan. Kemudian tangan itu beralih ke perutnya dan rintihan semakin tak terelakan meskipun itu begitu pelan karena dia mencoba menahan rasa sakit yang tiba – tiba muncul itu.

"Kibummi.. Kibummi.." Donghae meronta, mencari keberadaan sang kekasih. Akan tetapi Kibum masih tidak tercapai, Donghae tidak bisa merasakan keberadaan Kibum. "Kibummi.. Kibummi.." Donghae kembali mencoba, kali ini suaranya agak tinggi dan salah satu tangan mencari letak Kibum yang dia harap tertidur disampingnya.

Pada akhirnya, Donghae berhasil menggapai Kibum yang untungnya memang tertidur disebelah Donghae. Donghae mencengkram kaus Kibum dengan segera, tanganynya mencoba menarik tubuh Kibum hingga mereka berdekatan dan agar dia bisa membisikan sesautu pada Kibum. "Kibummi.." panggil Donghae di telinga Kibum secara terus menerus seraya menahan rasa sakit yang semakin menjadi. Kibum pun bergerak merasakan seseorang mencengkram kausnya begitu erat dan dia bahkan hampir tercekik. Mata Kibum sedikit kabur memperhatikan sosok orang disebelahnya yang tak hanya mencengkram namun mengeluarkan rintihan menakutkan bulu kuduk Kibum.

Kibum lalu berusaha terbangun dengan kesulitan karena bisa dibilang, tubuhnya begitu sakit setelah 'kerja keras' yang dia lakukan sedari tadi pagi namun dia tetap berusaha membuka matanya dan mendapati sosok tadi dia pikirkan adalah Donghaenya yang masih merintih kesakitan. Tubuh Donghae bahkan bergetar, giginya mengigit bibir bawahnya dan Kibum dapat melihat jelas buliran peluh yang deras membasahi dahi Donghae.

"Hyung!" sahut Kibum panik seraya meraih Donghae dalam pelukannya. Peluh yang tadi membasahi Donghae kini menempel di kaus Kibum dan itu terasa dingin ditambah rintihan yang tak henti keluar dari mulutnya, Donghaenya begitu kesakitan dan itu membuat Kibum semakin khawatir. "Kau kenapa?" Kibum menatap raut wajah Donghae, menundukan kepalanya lebih dekat ke wajah Donghae. Mata Donghae tertutup rapat menahan rasa sakit yang menggila ini "Sakitt.. perutku.." lirih Donghae. Tangan Donghae kembali bergerak meremas perutnya itu.

"Ayo kita ke rumah sakit" ajak Kibum hendak bersiap, menarik diri dari Donghae namun Donghae menolak. Dia berusaha mendekap Kibum lebih erat disela rintihan sakitnya "Harus di Seoul" bantah Donghae parau dan mulai membuka matanya perlahan.

"Kita ke Seoul kalau begitu!". Donghae tetap menolak "Tidak..mau..".

"Hyung! Jangan seperti ini" ucap Kibum resah dan memohon. Tingkah Kibum membuat Donghae tertawa tergelitik "Peluk saja.. Aku.." pinta Donghae seraya menatap Kibum penuh kehangatan.

"Huh? Hyung?" Kibum menjadi bingung dengan permintaan Donghae. Di sela rasa sakitnya, Donghae berinisiatif sendiri menarik Kibum lebih dekat hingga mereka terduduk saling berhadapan dan Donghae memposisikan dirinya dipangkuan Kibum "Rangkul aku" perintah Donghae. Takut dengan kondisi Donghae yang sepertinya semakin memburuk, Kibum dengan cepat merangkul Donghae, melingkarkan satu tangan di pinggang Donghae dan tangan lain meraih kepala Donghae, menyembunyikannya di leher dirinya.

Kibum mendekap Donghae, melindunginya meskipun dekapan yang dia berikan tidak terlalu kuat karena Donghaenya terlihat begitu rapuh membuat Kibum cemas jika saja tubuh ini akan retak jika di dekap terlalu kuat namun Donghae malah merajuk "Lebih erat Kibummi.." pinta Donghae masih dengan suara parau. Kibum bimbang antara dia harus tertawa atau terdiam dengan rajukan Donghae yang terdengar mengejek ini karena disela ucapan yang terlontar, Donghae malah tertawa. Kibum pun tidak punya pilihan selain memnuhi keinginan Donghae yang memberikan sinyal pelukan yang semakin mengait ke tubuh Kibum.

Terdapat perasaan nyaman ketika Kibum mendekap Donghae dan itu berhasil membuat Donghae menghentikan rintihan sakit yang berasal dari perutnya itu. Namun, beberapa menit kemudian, ketika berpikir diirnya sudah merasa sedikit tenang, perasaan sakit itu muncul lagi menyerang Donghae dan malah lebih buruk dari sebelumnya.

"ARGHHH…" Donghae berteriak namun seisi rumah tidak akan mendengar teriakannya karena teriakan Donghae tertutupi kulit bahu Kibum yang kini dia gigit dengan begitu kerasnya. Kibum bahkan ikut merintih kesakitan saat Donghae berteriak. Sayangnya Donghae malah tidak menggubris rintihan Kibum tapi mengigit kulit leher itu semakin kuat dan bisa dipastikan esok kulit ini akan membiru, lebam oleh ulah Donghae.

Saat ini, Kibum hanya bisa pasrah menanggapi perilaku Donghae. Dia tahu, rasa sakit Donghae berasal dari bayi yang ada di perut sang kekasih. Untuk itu, merasa dirinya tidak bisa menolong banyak dan atas permintaan Donghae untuk mendekapnya, Kibum pun melakukan sebisa dia dan dia hanya berharap, Donghaenya akan segera membaik.

Satu jam berlalu dan rintihan Donghae benar – benar mereda. Ternyata Donghae telah tertidur dan masih dalam pangkuan Kibum yang menyandarkan diri ke kepala ranjang serta tak hentinya Kibum mengusap punggung Donghae karena sejak tadi itu jugalah salah satu hal yang dapat dia lakukan untuk menolong Donghaenya.

"Tidurlah dengan tenang" bisik Kibum di pucuk kepala Donghae dan diapun mencoba memejamkan matanya meski posisinya saat ini sungguhlah tidak nyaman.

TBC.


	6. Chapter 6

.

.

"Kibum.. Kibummi..". "Kim Kibum.." lanjutnya lagi yang sedari tadi adalah Donghae yang sedang berusaha membangunkan Kibum yang masih tertidur pulas. Donghae sudah berusaha membangunkan Kibum dengan cara baik – baik, menekan – nekan kulit sekitar lengan, pipi bahkan dada Kibum(?) tapi tak satu pun dari cara ini membuat Kibumnya terbangun. Kibum begitu lelap ke dalam dunia mimpi tanpa tergugah oleh sentuhan jemari Donghae, membuat Donghae kesal. Akhirnya Donghae memilih cara kasar. Dia mencubit pinggang Kibum begitu keras dan berhasillah Kibum terbangun seratus persen seraya mengusap – usap pingangnya yang terasa perih.

"Sakit Hyung!" Kibum merajuk dan jawaban Donghae sedikitpun tidak bernada peduli "Aku lapar" jawabnya dengan acuh juga memelas. Kibum menghela, menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya Donghae nya memaksa dia bangun hanya untuk mengatakan lapar? Ya, ini lah Donghae, Donghaenya Kibum.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" Kibum bertanya pada Donghae setelah dirasakannya kamar yang mengeluarkan hawa panas disertai kilauan – kilauan cahaya menyelinap ke sela – sela tirai. Hawa yang tidak begitu menyenangkan karena Kibum merasa sangat gerah padahal dia baru terbangun dari tidurnya sejak semalam atau dini hari? Mengingat Dia tidak bisa tertidur setelah semalam Donghaenya membuat dia khwatir. Tapi merasakan hawa sepanas ini? Bukankah tidka lazin jika di pagi hari udara sudah terasa panas?.

Kibum lalu memusatkan perhatiannya pada Donghae yang tadi dia tanyai. Sang kekasih, kini tengah menatap jam yang bertengger di atas meja dekat ranjang dan menghitung tiap waktu dengan mulut tak bersuara. Donghae begitu serius hingga Kibum secara refleks mencium pipi Donghae. Donghae pun terkejut seketika dengan tindakan Kibum "Hey! Pencuri" ujar Donghae sedikit kesal meskipun tidak sebenarnya. Dia hanya mencoba melebihkan keadaan dimana Kibum telah mencuri kecupan dari dirinya dan itu bisa dikatakan bentuk pencurian karena Kibum tidak meminta izin Donghae. Meski sejujurnya? Untuk apa Kibum meminta izin? Donghae adalah milik Kibum seutuhnya. Mungkin? Apa yang terajadi hanyalah sebentuk gurauan diantara mereka karena sekarang, bukannya kesal Donghae mengatakan dirinya pencuri, Kibum malah tersenyum serta kembali mengecup pipi Donghae.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" hardik Donghae mendorong Kibum sebatas panjang tangannya. Donghae merajuk lagi yang membuat Kibum mengecup bibir Donghae secepat kilat. "Kau manis" puji Kibum. Donghae mengerling kemudian memutar kepalanya ke kiri. Di tampak berpikir hingga akhirnya berucap "Aku tahu", jawabnya mengangkat kedua bahu dengan bangga. Kibum kembali berusaha mencium Donghae karena kekasihnya ini sungguh manis, Kibum hingga dibuat gemas. Akan tetapi, sebelum berhasil mencuri kecupan lain, Donghae sudah dengan cepat menjauhkan Kibum.

"AKU. LAPAR" ucap Donghae menegaskan setiap ucapannya. "Mengapa kau tidak sarapan duluan?" Kibum menyarankan.

"Ini sudah tengah hari Kibummi. Sarapan apa!" Donghae mendelik lalu mengarahkan Kibum ke jam dengan meraup dagu Kibum.

"Lihat!". Sekarang Kibum tahu mengapa udara terasa begitu panas. Ternyata sudah tengah hari. "Aku lapar!" kembali Donghae menggerutu. Dia lalu menarik – narik tubuh Kibum agar beranjak dari kasur. Kibum hanya bisa menuruti perintah sang kekasih tanpa sedikitpun mengeluh dan mengikuti kemana sang kekasih membawanya yaitu ke dapur.

Di dapur ternyata keadaan semakin buruk karena Kibum benar – benar tersesat. Ini bukanlah rumahnya. Tentu saja dia tidak tahu dimana bahan makanan diletakan oleh sang mertua. Sedangkan Donghae? dia sama sekali tidak menolong namun hanya terdiam memperhatikan Kibum meski sejujurnya Donghae lebih mengarahkan Kibum untuk mengambil ini dan itu, membuka tiap lemari dapur. Hingga suatu kejadianpun tiba. Kejadian yang membuat Kibum merinding ketika Donghae membentak Kibum begitu marahnya. "MENYINGKIR!" bentak Donghae mengerlingkan matanya begiru tajam. Kibum pun terdiam, melakukan perintah Donghae. Dia mengambil langkah mundur, membiarkan Donghae melakukan apa yang Donghae inginkan. Kejadiannya seperti ini.

"Aku mau sandwich"

"Tapi ini sudah siang. Yang lain saja"

"Tapi aku mau sandwich dengan daging dan keju yang banyakkkk" Donghae memperagakan kosakata 'banyak' dengan kedua tanganya. Dia sungguh seperti bocah di mata Kibum. tapi siapa peduli? Kibum tidak karena inilah Donghae selain Donghae seperti ini, bermanja – manja, hanya pada Kibum.

Kibum menyisir setiap lemari, lemari es dan tempat – tempat terselubung lainnya tapi dia tidak bisa menemukan batangan keju. Kibum mulai panik. Tidak mungkin dia harus keluar kan? Dia tidak tahu Mokpo begitu baik dan bisa – bisa dia tersesat nanti. Namun sebelum dia mengucap keluhannya ini, dia berusaha mencoba untuk berbicara baik – baik dengan Donghae mengenai masalah tersebut.

"Tidak ada keju" Kibum beruucap seakan ragu untuk dilantunkan karena jelas sekali Donghae akan memberikan penolakan, memaksa Kibum untuk mencari dimanapun keju itu berada. Ternyata Kibum benar. Donghae hampir saja memerintahkan Kibum yang Kibum yakini untuk mencari keju.

Namun, Kibum dengan cepat menimpali "Hyung! Ini bukan apartemenku selain aku tidak mengenal daerah ini. Jadi tidak mungkin aku harus keluar kan?". Kibum berpikir Donghae akan mengerti tapi ternyata? Kesensitifan Donghae sebagai Ibu hamil semakin menjadi. Donghae lanngsung kesal dengan penolakan Kibum padahal dia belum berucap apapun. Tadinya Donghae akan membiarkan sandwichnya tanpa keju tapi Kibum sudah berulah sebelum Donghae berucap. Donghae pun sangat sangat kesal. Dia akhirnya membentak Kibum dan mengerjakan pembuatan sandwich oleh tanganya sendiri. Kibum hanya terpaku, terdiam tanpa kata mengetahui spekulasinya ternyata salah dan malah membuat sang Ibu hamil kesal.

.

.

"Hyung ayolah! Kau tidak mungkin marah karena hal sepele itukan?" Kibum mencoba merayu Donghae yang kini cemberut seraya menghiraukan Kibum karena sepotong sandwich. "Hyung ayolah!" Kibum terus memelas agar Donghae menghilangkan wajah kecut yang dia tunjukan pada Kibum karena itu membuat Kibum gila. Dia tidak ingin Donghaenya berekspresi demikian meskipun hal itu tidak mengurangi kemanisan serta rasa cinta Kibum pada Donghae.

Kibum menyerah ketika Donghae masih begitu keras kepala mengacuhkan Kibum seraya memusatkan diri pada acara televisi karena saat ini dia sudah menagmbil posisi duduk di sofa ruang tengah keluarga Lee.

"Aku akan mandi" ucap Kibum karena dia khawatir jika saja Donghae mencarinya, maka Donghae akan tahu dimana Kibum berada untuk beberapa saat. Meskipun demikian, mengingat Donghae yang sedang cemberut, menghiraukan Kibum, Kibum tidak tahu apa Donghae mendengarnya atau tidak.

Donghae merasa kebosanan. Acara dalam televisi sudah membuatnya tidak tertarik. Dia ingin melakukan sesuatu, bermain – main dengan apapun yang membuatnya senang. Dia pun bergegas masuk ke dalam kamar dan matanya langsung tertuju pada Kibum. Dia memang tahu Kibum sudah selesai dengan aktivitas mandinya karena sebelumnya Kibum sempat melewati Donghae namun Donghae terlalu malas menghiraukan Kibum. Dia masih kesal dengan Kibum yang terlalu banyak mengeluh.

Kibum berbalik mengetahui seseorang yang sudah pasti adalah Donghae memasuki kamar ketika dia sedang berganti pakaian. Dia menatap Donghae tanpa ekspresi begitu pula Donghae yang melakukan hal sama. Tatapan Kibum bukan karena dia membenci Donghae atau apapun. Itu lebih karena Kibum tidak tahu apa yang harus diucapkan pada kekasihnya itu. Kata – kata seperti terikat melihat Donghae yang terdiam seraya memperhatikan dirinya dengan seksama. Perlu diingat bagiamana Donghae masih menyiman amarah pada Kibum. oleh karenanya, Kibum memilih diam menghadapi Donghaenya ini.

"Kenapa bahumu?". Akhirnya Donghae menjadi orang yang memecah keheningan yang terjadi. Kibum merasa bersyukur. Sepertinya mood Donghae sudah baikan, pikirnya. Dia lalu menoleh ke bahu yang Donghae sebutkan yaitu sebelah kiri sesuai kemana telunjuk Donghae mengarah.

"Oh.. " Kibum kembali berbalik pada Donghae. "Seseorang mengigitku. Sepertinya dia drakula" jawab Kibum menggoda dengan maksud tertentu. Sungguh disayangkan. Sepertinya jawaban Kibum memperkeruh suasana yang sudah buruk karena Donghae terpaku untuk sesaat kemudian dia bergegas pergi meniggalkan Kibum, keluar dari kamar.

"Sepertinya aku melakukan kesalahan lagi" keluh Kibum. akan teteapi, menjelang beberapa menit, Donghaenya kembali dengan membawa sekotak obat seraya menghampiri Kibum. "Duduk!" perintah Donghae pada Kibum yang sedang mencerna apa yang akan sang Fishy lakukan meski dia langsung menurut tanpa berargumen.

"Buka kaus mu!" perintah Donghae lagi yang juga Kibum turuti. Ketika itu, Donghae langsung membuka kotak obat yang dia bawa. Di dalamnya terdapat bermacam – macam benda yang berhubungan dengan medis seperti obat – obatan serta perban dan lain – lain. Donghae mengambil mengambil cairan berisi povidone iodine serta kapas setelah sebelumnya dia mendekat pada Kibum dan menotolkan benda tersebut dengan perlahan pada kulit bahu Kibum yang terluka akibat gigitan. Sang Fishy menyadari itu adalah hasil perbuatannya semalam yang ketika itu menahan rasa sakit yang hebat karena kontraksi dalam perut yang disebabkan sang jabang bayi yang dia kandung.

Senyuman tidak pernah lepas dari wajah Kibum melihat Donghaenya begitu teliti merawat luka di bahunya. Dia terus tersenyum hingga Donghae merasa canggung. "Ada apa di wajahku?" ungkap Donghae antara risih dan malu dengan tingkah Kibum.

"Tidak ada" jawab Kibum dengan lembut.

"Mengapa menatapku?"

"Karena kau manis" jawab Kibum lagi dan 'blush'. Ucapan Kibum membuat wajah sang Fishy semkain memerah. Kibum memang sering memujinya tapi tetap saja Donghae selalu merasa malu jika dia melakukan hal tersebut. Sesaat Donghae terdiam untuk memperhatikan Kibum meskipun dia yakini wajahnya kini tengah memerah. "Jangan menggodaku" balas Donghae mencoba santai namun Kibum tentu tahu apa yang Donghae rasakan saat ini. Dia tetap tersenyum menatap kekasih hatinya yang semakin manis ketika menyembunyikan rasa malunya dan 'Cup'. Satu kecupan kilat, Kibum menawan bibir merah ceri Donghae.

Sang Fishy mendorong Kibum meskipun dia tak tahan menahan senyuman kecil yang menghiasi lekuk bibirnya. Kibum lalu dengan cekatan menarik tubuh Donghae lebih dekat, kembali berniat untuk menawan bibir sexy nan menggoda milik sang fishy. Donghae sendiri tidak menolak. Dia malah membantu Kibum memperkecil jarak di antara mereka meski nyatanya, itu tidak pernah berhasil karena sesaat sebelum mereka berkecupan, Sang Nenek dengan cueknya memasuki area mereka dan juga meneriaki Kibum "KIM KIBUM" teriaknya.

"Hey! Apa yang kalian lakukan di siang hari?" lanjut Nenek menatap kedua bocah tersebut dengan penuh kecurugaan. Matanya menyipit lalu bergerak dari atas hingga ke seleruh tubuh Kibum dan Donghae. Kedua insan tadi pun merasa tidak nyaman. "Tidak ada" jawab Donghae menggeleng yang diiyakan Kibum dengan anggukan cepat.

Nenek tidak percaya dengan jawaban keduanya. Kini dahinya berkerut hingga Donghae dengan cepat menyela "Ada apa Halmoeni?". Sejenak niat sang nenek untuk bertanya lebih banyak terlupakan karena akhirnya beliau langsung teringat akna tujuannya mencari Kibum.

"Ayo" ucap sang Nenek mengajak Kibum.

"Huh?" Kibum yang melihat masih kebingungan hingga sang Nenek kesal dan berdecak "Kita ke pasar ikan". Donghae yang mendengar dan sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka langsung menginterupsi "Kan bisa memerintah para pegawai. Mengapa harus Kibum?" nada Donghae kecewa, tidak senang.

"Sayangku! Meskipun begitu, dia setidaknya harus tahu bagaimana keluarga kita mencari uang. Dia harus mulai terbiasa" jawab sang Nenek meyakinkan Donghae.

"Tapi Halmeoni. Kibum kemari bukan untuk itu" Donghae masih menggerutu meskipun di sisi lain Kibum mencoba menahan Donghae agar tidak terlalu ikut campur. Sayangnya Donghae tidak bergeming dan tetap pada pendiriannya membela Kibum. Hanya saja, pembelaan Donghae sia – sia, Kibum tahu itu karena saat ini sang Nenek melepaskan tatapan tajam pada Kibum untuk melakukan sesuatu. Nenek tahu benar jika Donghae itu keras kepala dan Kibum pasti bisa mengendalikannya selain sang Nenek tidak ingin terlihat buruk dihadapan cucu kesayangannya itu.

Kibum berpaling dari sang Nenek untuk membujuk Donghae "Tidak apa Hyung. Aku akan baik – baik saja".

"Tapi Kibummi.." Donghae kembali mencoba untuk membantah namun sang Nenek bergerak cepat dengan menggeret Kibum "Bagus. Ayo. Masih banyak yang harus kita siapkan" ucap sang Nenek.

Baru saja Kibum dan Nenek Lee akan keluar rumah, Donghae sudah ada di belakang mereka dengan jaket tebal berwarna merah darah. Dia terlihat sangat siap. Siap untuk pergi keluar rumah. "Sayangku? Ada apa?" ucap Nenek Lee meski dia tahu apa yang akan di jawab Donghae.

"Kau mengajaknya?" Nenek bertanya pada Kibum, bergumam pelan seraya mengigit gigi – giginya.

"Tidak. Aku bersumpah. Aku telah meminta Hyung untuk tinggal tapi dia bersikeras" Kibum membela diri.

"Aku yang berkeinginan Halmeoni. Ayo!" kini tangan Donghae dengan cepat menggeret sang Nenek sebelum beliau dengan cerdas menimpali.

"Saranghamnida" ucap Donghae mencium pipi Nenek Lee untuk meredakan amarah Nenek yang hampir saja meletup.

.

.

Donghae terduduk di salah satu kursi kecil yang cukup jauh namun masih bisa memandang Kibum dan Nenek yang sibuk dengan barang dagangan aka ikan – ikan hasil tangkapan entah kapan Donghae tidak mau ambil pusing. Hal ini dikarenakan, duduk disini saja sudah membuat dirinya sakit kepala dan mual sebenarnya. Tapi jangan mencoba kekeras kepalaan Donghae yang sejak tadi bersikukuh untuk ikut meksipun dia harus menahan rasa sebal karena bau – bau amis dari Pasar ikan ini.

Bau amis ikan semakin menjadi namun Donghae masih mencoba bertahan. Sesekali Donghae mengeratkan jaketnya karena angin laut yang juga ikut menyiksanya, begitu kencang dan rasa mual semakin menjadi. Donghae lalu mencoba mengalihkan ke segala arah, lalu kembali ke Kibum dan Nenek yang membuat Donghae sedikit tenang karena keduanya tampak akrab. Senyuman tidka pernah lepas dari Nenek Lee meskipun terkadang beliau melemparkan Kibum tatapan kesal, jahat jika Kibum melakukan kesalahan dan untung saja Kibum tidka pernah mengambil hati itu. Kibum hanya meringis tersenyum dan kembali ke pekerjaan abrunya sebagai penjual ikan.

Seketika, wajah Donghae berubah kelabu atau lebih tepatnya memerah. Bukan juga. Memerah? Ya benar. Memerah karena kesal. Ubun – ubun kepalanya mungkin hampir pecah karena saat ini dia melihat apa yang tidka ingin dia lihat. Seorang wanita, salah satu pembeli di toko ikan mereka, mencoba menggoda Kibum. Meski Donghae tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi dia tidak suka tatapan wanita muda belia yang mungkin berusia tidak jauh dari dirinya atau Kibum itu begitu manis. Benar sekali. Donghae cemburu. Sangat cemburu dan kecemburuan ini mulai menari – nari di atas kepalanya. Belum lagi kemarahan yang muncul karena Kibum memperlakukan wanita itu dengan ramah.

"Tidak bisa dibiarkan" gerutu Donghae seraya beranjak menghampiri. Akan tetapi, bau amis ikan masih belum bersahabat dengan dirinya karena sesaat dirinya beranjak, bau amis itu langsung menyengat, membuat sesak hidungnya hingga otak Donghae sperti berbisik 'muntah' dan Donghae pun memuntahkan cairan bening ke lantai berlapis semen di hadapanya. Salah satu tangannya menapak pada dinding sedang tangan lain meremas perutnya.

"DONGHAE SSI" Seorang lelaki tua berteriak dan lelaki ini merupakan salah satu tetangga Donghae yang juga mempunyai lapak di pasar ikan itu. Beliau dengan cepat menghampiri Donghae yang hampir kehilangan keseimbangan.

Kibum mendengar suara teriakan yang berjarak beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Dia dikejutkan ketika teriakan itu muncul dari lelaki paruh baya. Namun yang sangat mengejutkannya adalah, lelaki itu meneriakan nama kekasihnya, Donghae. Secepat kilat Kibum menghampiri Donghae, melingkarkan satu tangan di pinggang Donghae menggantikan lelaki paruh baya tadi.

"Kau tidak apa – apa?" Kibum begitu khawatir. Dia elus – elus punggung Donghae dengan penuh kasih sayang juga menenangkan.

"Kau bau.." jawab Donghae seraya mendorong Kibum. Hidungnya mengernyit dan dia kembali memuntahkan cairan dari mulutnya.

"Ayo pulang" Kibum menimpali tanpa menghiraukan keluhan Donghae atas dirinya. Sebelumnya dia lepaskan kedua sarung tangan yang dia pakai dan dia masukan ke kantung celananya. "tapi kau bau" Donghae masih saja sempat mengeluh meski wajahnya sudah sangat pucat ditambah muntahan yang saat ini coba dia tahan untuk tidak keluar lagi secara itu sangat melelahkan, menurut Donghae kala itu.

"Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan soal itu Hyung. Ku mohon. Kali ini saja turuti aku" balas Kibum memelas. Kibum memelas dengan sangat tulus dan itu membuat Donghae mengikuti perkataannya selain, Kibum manis sekali ketika memohon seperti itu, pikir Donghae sempat – sempatnya.

Nenek Lee ternyata sudah ada di dekat mereka. Raut wajahnya begitu khawatir terhadap kondisi Donghae. Dia ingin menyalahkan dirinya karena karena dialah Donghae ikut kemari. Entah mungkin Kibum mengerti kegelisahan Nenek Lee karena Kibum meangguk pelan seraya menjelaskan bahwa Donghae akan baik – baik saja dan dia akan bertanggung jawab. Sang nenek merasa begitu tenang dan dia sejujurnya semakin menyayangi Kibum meski Donghae tetap prioritas baginya. Nenek Lee pun melambaikan tangannya menatap Kibum dan Donghae yang hendak pulang ke rumah karena pekerjaan Nenek masih banyak di tempat ini.

.

.

"Mandilah! Kau bau sekali. Aku tidak tahan" Donghae ternyata masih saja menggerutu soal ini. Sesampainya di rumah dia semakin mendesak Kibum untuk membersihkan tubuhnya dan tentu saja kali ini Kibum yang harus menurut.

Tidak lama waktu yang Kibum butuhkan di kamar mandi karena dia begitu khwatir dengan keadaan Donghae meski sesaat dia telah mandi, Donghae sudah tertidur di ranjang. Dengan langkah perlahan Kibum memasuki ruangan untuk mengambil pakaian baru. Kemudian dia pergi keluar membiarkan Donghae tertidur selain Nyonya Lee sekitar pukul tujuh malam mengetuk pintu kamar dirinya dan Donghae.

Nyonya Lee menawarkan Kibum begitu banyak makanan yang tersedia di meja. Nenek pun sudah berada di antara mereka dengan pakaian bersih dan baru. Kibum makan begitu lahap karena meskipun dirinya begitu tertimpuk banyak masalah beberapa hari terakhir ini dan dengan jadwal makan yang kacau, Kibum tahu dirinya harus tetap kuat dan sehat. Bukan hanya untuk dirinya saja tapi untuk Donghae juga bayi mereka yang Donghae tengah kandung.

Di atas meja makan, meskipun raut kekhawatiran tersirat di wajah mereka karena masalah Donghae, mereka mencoba biasa saja dan tidak berpikir buruk. Mereka tahu Donghae akan baik – baik saja meski pada akhirnya kekhwatiran itu semakin menjadi ketika terdengar racauan keras yang datang dari kamar Donghae yang tadi tengah tertidur.

Donghae terus bergerak tak karuan dia atas ranjang. Dia terus meracau seraya meremas perutnya begitu erat. "Sakit.. sakit.." racau Donghae.

Raut kepanikan terulas di wajah tanpan seorang Kim Kibum. Hatinya begitu sakit melihat Donghae yang di cintainya meracau kesakitan. Tanpa berpikir kembali, Kibum langsung merengkuh tubuh Donghae. Dia menenangkan Donghae "Aku disini. Aku disini" bisiknya berulang.

Sama halnya dengan Kibum, Nyonya Lee dan Nenek meratapi Donghae yang membujur dipangkuan sang menantu. Mereka begitu sedih karena tidak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan untuk meredakan kesakitan yang Donghae alami. Hal ini juga pernah terjadi pada mereka namun Donghae adalah lelaki. Mereka tidak yakin Donghae akan bisa menghadapi itu dengan pikiran kelaki – lakiannya yang terkadang mereka pun tidak mengerti.

"Euhh..sakit" Donghae masih meracau. Kedua matanya terpejam begitu erat. Kibum masih setia menemani Donghae hingga dia ikut meringis kesakitan ketika untuk kesekian kalinya Donghae mengigit keras bahunya. Padahal yang kemarin saja belum sembuh. Tapi apa boleh buat selain Kibum tidka keberatan diperlakukan demikian. Demi Donghae, demi bayi mereka dan demi dirinya yang tidak bisa menolong dan mengerti apa yang Donghae rasakan. Jika hal ini bisa sedikit meredakan kesakitan Donghae, dia rela. Apa lagi yang harus dikata? Kibum begitu miris melihat Donghae dan dia hanya berharap, apapun yang saat ini Donghae lakukan padanya, dia terima.

Kedua wanita Lee semakin terharu melihat Kibum yang begitu sabar menghadapi Donghae mereka. Kibum bahkan diperlakukan kasar seperti itu. Mereka melihat jelas ketika Donghae mengigit Kibu dengan keras dan Kibu myang mencoba menahan rintihan sakit. Di lain pihak mereka merasa kasihan pada Kibum namun mereka semakin tahu bahwa Kibum memang bisa di andalkan untuk menjaga Donghae ataupun calon penerus Lee selanjutnya, anak Kibum dan Donghae.

Berapa jam menjelang dan Donghae sudah bisa di kendalikan. Nenek sudah tertidur pulas di samping Donghae sedangkan Kibum dan Nyonya Lee tetap terjaga meski Nyonya Lee sudah terkantuk – kantuk. Meski demikian, jemari Nyonya Lee tidak pernah lepas untuk mengusap kaki Donghae. Nyonya Lee sama saja dengan Donghae. Kibum telah meminta beliau untuk membiarkan Kibum menjaganya sendirian agar Nyonya Lee, Ibu mertuanya itu dapat tertidur. Di tambah Nenek yang juga bersikeras ingin menemani mereka.

"Hyung, kita pulang ke Seoul?" bisik Kibum di telinga Donghae . Kibum tahu Donghae telah sadar meski kelopak matanya masih tertutup menahan sedikit rasa sakit yang masih menyerang. Donghae menggeleng pelan "Tidak mau" suaranya lirih.

"Kita pulang ya?" Kibum mencoba bersabar. Donghae terdiam. "Aku akan membawamu sekarang" tambah Kibum dan Donghae kembali menggeleng. Kibum pun akhirnya kesal karena meski tidak dapat merasakan, berdasar pada Donghae yang terlihat semakin pucat, dia tahu dia harus segera membawanya ke rumah sakit dan itu di Seoul. Mengapa di Seoul? Karena salah satu dokter di Seoul yang sebelumnya menemukan kejanggalan di perut Donghae aka kehamilan Donghae ini bisa di ajak kerja sama selain untuk menutup hal yang belum publik keathui karena kabar kehamilan Donghae bisa sangat membahayakan dunia entertainment.

Kembali pada Kibum yang sudah kesal dan tidak punya pilihan lain sleain membentak Donghae "LEE DONGHAE! kali ini kau harus menurutiku. Tidak ada penolakan titik" ucap Kibum lantang dan tegas sehingga membangunkan Nenek Lee juga Nyonya Lee yang tadi terkantuk. Melihat kejadian itu, Nenek dan Nyonya Lee hanya bisa terdiam. Dia tahu jika Kibum melakukan ini untuk kebaikan Dongahe dan bayi mereka.

"Sudahlah anakku. Kau turuti ya?" Nyonya Lee mencoba membantu Kibum. Nenek Lee hanya bisa memberikan anggukan untuk mendukung.

"Tapi.." Donghae mulai mengurai air mata "Ada yang ingin.. kutunjukan, pada Kibum" ucapnya parau dan air matanya semakin berjatuhan.

"Hyung.." Kibum mulai pasrah jika sudah melihat Donghae menangis enuh luka seperti ini. "Aku tidak bisa…hiks..menunjukannya..hiks..jika kita sudah di..hiks..Seoul…" tambah Donghae menimpali.

Kibum akhirnya benar – benar pasrah. Dihembuskannya nafas panjang seraya mendekati Donghae karena tadi dia sempat berdiri ketika membentak Donghae. Dengan penuh ksaih sayang dan kelembutan dia tatap Donghae. Kedua ibu jarinya tak lupa mengusap deraian air mata yang membasahi pelupuk mata Donghae hingga ke pipinya "Kita kembali lagi lain kali. Sekarang, kita pulang dulu ke Seoul. Aku berjanji" ucap Kibum yang kini menyerahkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Kau berjanji?" Donghae meyakinkan Kibum di sela – sela segukannya dan Kibum mengangguk dengan tersenyum "Aku berjanji".

TBC.


	7. Chapter 7

Title : For You I Will 7/13

Pairing : KIHAE

Genre : Humor, Angst, Drama.

Rating : PG-13

WARNING : M-PREG.

Summary :

Semakin mendekat menuju proses kelahiran. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

.

Stetoskop terasa begitu dingin menyentuh kulit Donghae. Benda itu bergerak disekitar dadanya, mengecek tiap detakan jantungnya kemudian turun ke bawah ke perutnya yang rata.

"Dia baik – baik saja. Bahkan sangat baik dan untuk tri semester pertama, apa yang dia alami adalah hal yang lumrah. Kau tidak perlu khawatir Kibum-ssi. Usia kandungannya dua bulan bukan?" tanya Dokter pada Kibum yangterlihat memaku dengan bodoh untuk pertanyaan ini karena dia tidak yakin berap usia jabang bayi dalam perut Donghae saat ini. Sementara Donghae yang merasakan mengangguk pelan menjawab pertanyaan Dokter kandungan pribadinya itu.

"Itu saat ulang tahunku Kibummi. Kau ingat? Malam itu?" timpal Donghae dikemudian pada Kibum. Dia berucap sekenanya tanpa memikirkan dimana mereka saat ini. Kibum pun hampir tersedak mendengar penjelasan Donghae. Rasa malu menjalar ke area tubuhnya dan tergambar sangat jelas di kedua pipi chubbynya yang memerah. Tidak seharusnya Donghae menceritakan mengenai kehidupan 'pribadi' mereka di depan orang lain dan terlebih ini adalah tempat umum. Kibum seketika memberi tatapan tajam pada Donghae untuk berhenti berbicara mengenai masalah ini. Akan tetapi, bukannya mengerti sinyal Kibum, Donghae malah membentaknya "KENAPA KAU MELIHATKU SEPERTI ITU?" kesal Donghae.

Sang dokter tersenyum simpul menyaksikan tingkah pola calon orang tua baru ini. Dia yakin kedepannya keluarga ini akan menjadi keluarga yang bahagia. Mungkin saat ini mereka terlihat mudah terbakar emosi, saling membenci tapi dibalik itu semua, sang Dokter dapat melihat api cinta di kedua mahluk Tuhan tersebut.

"Aku rasa pemeriksaan kali ini selesai" sang Dokter menimpali. "Hmm, juga, Ku harap Donghae-ssi mengurangi aktivitasnya" tambahnya seraya menuliskan beberapa hal dalam catatan medis Donghae.

"Kami akan mengatur itu. Terimakasih Dok" jawab Kibum lalu beranjak dari kursi.

Kibum dan Donghae masih dia ambang pintu hendak pulang sebelum sang Dokter memanggil Kibum "Oh Kibum-ssi. Apa kau punya waktu? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan" ungkap sang Dokter penuh harapan, berharap Kibum mengerti maksud tiap perkataanya. Tidak lama berselang Kibum langsung mengerti. Dia menoleh pada Donghae seraya mengusap pipinya "Hyung, kau tunggu di luar ya? Ada yang harus kubicarakan dengan dokter".

"Apa? Kenapa aku tidak ikut?" Donghae mencurigai sesuatu hingga dia memutar kepalanya untuk menatap sang Dokter.

Tidak ada yang penting Donghae-ssi" Dokter menjawab dengan cepat "Hanya ada obatmu yang perlu diperhatiakan" sang Dokter melanjutkan meski tak dipungkiri nada suaranya kini berubah panik.

"Bagus. Aku akan mendengarkan" Donghae mengiyakan, bersikeras ingin mendengar apa yang akan Dokter katakan mengenai obat tersebut. Dia melangkah maju menghampiri sang Dokter dan terduduk kembali saling berhadapan.

Di sisi lain, Kibum mulai khawatir. Bagaimana jika Dokter akan mengatakan hal yang akan membuat Donghae bersedih?. Kibum menggertakan giginya. Bukan karena dia kesal tapi bergumam, berharap tak akan ada hal yang buruk sesuai yang dia perkirakan. Donghae menepuk kursi kosong disampingnya, mengisyaratkan Kibum untuk duduk bersama.

"Kibummi..." panggilnya dengan senyuman. Kibum tersenyum balik seraya mengambil langkah mendekati mereka.

"Aku akan baik – baik saja" bisik Donghae pada Kibum. "Jadi? Ada apa Dok?" ucapnya menatap sang Dokter dengan santai meski dia tahu sang Dokter pasti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu, Donghae yakin.

.

.

Saat ini tatapan Kibum dan Donghae berada pada sebuah kaca bening berbentuk kotak besar. Didalamnya terdapat ruangan yang begitu cukup sepi namun menenangkan siapapun yang melihatnya. Sesekali Donghae akan tersenyum melihat pemadangan itu.

"Bukankah mereka lucu sekali Kibummi?" Donghae berucap meski tak sedkitpun tatapannya berada pada sang kekasih. Perlahan Kibum menautkan jemarinya dengan milik Donghae mengingat mereka sedang bersebelahan. "Iya. Mereka sangat lucu" jawab Kibum.

"Bayi kita akan seperti itukan? Iyakan Kibum?" Donghae melanjutkan. Salah satu tangannya yang kosong dia tempelkan di perutnya. Mungkin sudah jelas dimana mereka saat ini tengah berdiri. Benar sekali, mereka sedang berada di ruang bayi. Tempat dimana para bayi yang rata – rata baru dilahirkan atau sedang menginap tengah diam, ditidurkan. Para bayi itu ditempatkan tidka hanya dalam ruangan berlapis kaca tapi juga dalam box dengan bahan yang sama. Mereka terlihat sangat lucu dan manis, menggosok – gosokan jemarinya yang mungil ke hidung ataupun ada pula yang menguap sangat menggemaskan. Tapi juga, beberapa dari mereka ada yang terkurung dalam lapis kaca yang dilengkapi dengan selang – selang yang terhubung dengan mesin.

"Itu inkubator" jelas Kibum pada Donghae ketika sang kekasih bertanya dengan penasaran.

"Mengapa mereka dalam inkubator?" tanya Donghae lagi dan Kibum kembali menjelaskan jika bayi dalam inkubator adalah bayi yang perlu perawatan khusus karena memiliki kesakitan ketika mereka baru dilahirkan ke dunia untuk mempertahankan nyawa sang bayi.

Hal itu lalu mengingatkan Donghae pada pernyataan sang Dokter beberapa waktu lalu. Dokter berkata bahwa,

"Sejujurnya, kehamilan Lee Donghae-ssi sangatlah sensitif. Ada kemungkinana jabang bayi dalam kandungannya akan sangat lemah atau membawa pada kematian sebelum dilahirkan. Bagaimanapun juga Donghae-ssi adalah lelaki dan mengandung sesuatu yang tidak lazim, aku tidak yakin dia akan mampu bertahan lama. Terlebih mengingat catatan kesehatan keluarga Donghae-ssi, Aku sedikit ragu apa yang dikandungnya akan terus hidup. Kemungkinannya sangat kecil. Bisa jadi snag bayi akan terlahir dalam keadaan sakit meski aku tidka yakin benar. Akna tetapi, kami akan berusaha untuk menjaga bayi itu bertahan, tumbuh hingga dia dilahirkan. Oleh karenanya, aku sangat membutuhkan bantuan kalian untuk ikut menjaga sang jabang bayi. Terutama anda Kibum-ssi, buatlah Donghae-ssi senyaman mungkin. Jangan membiarkannya melakukan pekerjaan yang berat – berat, kurangi aktivitas dia. Rasa lelah yang berlebihan akan mengakibatkan kontraksi yang hebat seperti yang dia alami belakangan ini. Tentu saja kalian tidak perlu terlalu khawatir, kami akan menolong dengan ramuan yang telah kami persiapkan. Jangan lupa kau harus meminumnya. Mari kita bekerja sama. Berpikirlah kau akan baik – baik saja. Juga, sang bayi sangat bergantung pada dirimu Donghae-ssi. Jika kau kuat, maka bayimu akan sama kuatnya. Bersemangatlah!".

Donghae mengingat benar setiap pernyataan yang terucap begitu jelas dan sedikit pahit di telinga Donghae. tapi dia tahu, sangat tahu bahwa dia akan baik – baik saja. Dia yakin itu. Dan juga, kehadiran Kibum disampingnya, itu semakin mengokohkan kekuatan batinnya untuk mempertahankan sang bayi hasil buah cinta mereka.

.

.

"Kau tahu mengenai catatan kesehatan keluargaku Kibummi?" tanya Donghae dalam perjalanan mereka menuju asrama. Kibum mengangguk pelan "Ibumu telah mengatakannya padaku beberapa waktu lalu" jawab Kibum.

"Mengapa kau tidak memberitahuku?" Donghae terdengar kesal. Kenyataan tak ada seorang pun yang memberitahukan dia tentang ini membuat sang Fishy marah dan emosi. Dia adalah tipe yang harus diikutsertakan mengenai setiap pembicaraan terlebih mengenai hal – hal yang terjadi pada orang – orang terdekatnya, orang – orang yang dicintainya. Dia sangat benci jika diabaikan, merasa ditinggalkan.

"Aku tidak ingin kau menjadi khawatir. Itulah mengapa aku memintamu untuk berada di luar tadi. Dokter sudah mengetahui mengenai kesensitifan pada tubuhmu ini. Selain Ibumu juga memintaku untuk merahasiakannya darimu. Dia tidak ingin hal ini akan mengejutkanmu dan membuatmu stress. Kami sangat khawatir Hae" timpal Kibum meremas setir mobilnya dengan kuat.

Setelah pernyataan tambahan dari Kibum. Donghae menjadi pendiam. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju asrama itu, tak ada yang dia ucapkan. Dia membisu, tak seperti biasanya. Tatapannya pun terpaku pada jalanan dengan jarak pandang yang jauh layaknya memikirkan sesuatu yang serius.

Kibum kemudian menjadi sangat khawatir. Dia tahu Donghae masih kesal dengan rahasia yang akhirnya terbongkar. Tapi Kibum tak mau mneyerah pada keadaan. Dengan segera dia raih jemari Donghae, menautkan jemari lagi. Kali ini begitu erat meski pada sentuhan pertama disela jemarinya, Donghae menegang. Tubuhnya seakan menolak raihan tangan Kibum. Namun, ketika Kibum mengelus lembut tulang jempolnya, meraba urat – urat di tempat itu, Donghae menyadari bahwa Kibum sangat mencintainya. Sang kekasih begitu khawatir akan apa yang sang Fishy alami.

"Semua akan baik – baik saja. Kita akan baik – baik saja. Aku yakin itu" ungkap Donghae menundukan kepalanya menatap pada sang bayi dalam kandungannya. Diusapnya dengan lembut sang bayi lalu dia lemparkan senyuman terbaiknya pada Kibum.

.

.

Empat bulan telah berlalu setelah kejadian itu. Juga setelah terakhir kali mereka memeriksakan kandungan Donghae pada Dokter. Sungguh luar biasa. Karena selama itu pula keadaan Donghae semakin membaik. Donghae tidak lagi mnegluh mengenai rasa sakit ataupun rasa mual yang sering menderanya karena itu memang tidak terjadi. Donghae begitu sehat, sangat sehat dan dia pun tampak senang.

Hingga dua bulan berikutnya, yaitu menginjak enam bulan, Donghae masih terlihat sehat. Semua orang berbahagia termasuk Kibum. meski sejujurnya, kemanjaan Donghae di tiap bulan semakin parah. Hampir setiap hari dia membuat Kibum sengsara dengan setiap permintaanya dan Kibum hanya bisa menuruti tanpa keluhan.

"Kibummiii.. ini berat" ucap Donghae mengelus perutnya secara acak.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Aku tidak bisa jalan. Gendong" perintah Donghae menjulurkan kedua tangannya. Padahal saat itu Kibum baru pulang setelah seharian bekerja mencari sesuap nasi untuk Donghae juga bayi mereka kelak. Kibum, tanpa mengeluh, menghampiri Donghae dan membawa sang calon Ibu kemana dia inginkan.

"Kau benar berat ya?" Kibum menggoda Donghae dalam perjalananya membawa Donghae ke ranjang mereka. Donghae yang sedang digendong Kibum pun, melepas satu tanganya dan menepuk kepala Kibum cukup keras "Ini juga karena ulahmu" komentarnya mengernyitkan kedua matanya. Sejenak Kibum pun berhenti "Aku tahu" jawab Kibum tersenyum dan mencium bibir Donghae dengan cepat.

"Kau nakal" balas Donghae dengan tersenyum.

.

.

"Ohhh bayiku sudah tumbuh besar" ungkap Eunhyuk menepuk – nepuk perut Donghae dengan kasih sayang.

"Itu bayiku" teriak Kibum terganggu dengan pernyataan Eunhyuk. Dia tengah menyiapkan teh untuk para tamu yang datang ke apartemennya yang tak lain ada member – membernya. Hampir semua member datang mengunjungi apartemen Kibum yang bisa dibilang tidak cukup besar maupun kecil dan bisa dibayangkan, beberapa lelaki dewasa memnuhi ruangan itu? Tentu cukup sesak.

"Kau pelit sekali Kibummi. Bayimu bayiku juga, bayi kita semua. Kita semua akan segera menjadi ayah bagi benda ini" balas Eunhyuk seraya mengambil satu cangkir teh dari nampan yang Kibum bawa. Dia mencium aroma teh ditanganya "Eh? Rasa stroberi?" Eunhyuk tersenyum mengetahui hal ini karena itu merupakan buah kesukaannya.

"Sudah kubilang Kibummi. Kita harus membeli tempat yang lebih luas. Lihat.. Heyyy! Sungmin Hyung. Kau jangan menyentuh itu" Donghae yang sedang berucap segera bergerak menghampiri Sungmin. Dia merampas benda yang tengah Sungmin mainkan. Sebuah botol susu berwarna merah jambu, sangat lucu dan tentu Sungmin menyukai itu karena ini warna terfavoritnya sebagaimana Eunhyuk pada stroberi yang dia sukai.

"kau pelit sekali Hae" Sungmin berucap kesal hingga dia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada perut Donghae yang sudah membesar "Bayiku? Orang tuamu sungguh pelit. Appa sangat sedih" Dia berbicara menghadap sang bayi seraya menepuk dengan lembut.

"Itu bayiku Sungmin Hyung" komen Kibum untuk kedua kalinya dihari yang sama. Dia menyanggah pernyataan Sungmin ditengah kegiatannya yang sibuk menjauhkan Kyuhyun dari PSPnya "Terakhir kali kupinjamkan, Kau merusaknya dan belum menggantinya" ujar Kibum pada sang Magnae.

"Aku bukan Donghae. tidak mungkin aku melakukan itu" Kyuhyun membantah. Merebut kembali PSP tersebut dari tangan Kibum. Dia lalu dengan cepat berlari menuju kamar Kihae dan mengunci pintu kamar dengan rapat.

"HEY KYU! ITU BUKAN KAMARMU" teriak Donghae dan tentu saja Kyuhyun tak peduli.

Kibum kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas sofa hitam miliknya seraya menghembuskan nafas berat menandakan kelelahan yang tidak ketara. Para member adalah biang dari hal tersebut dan kali ini Kibum pasrah mengatai mereka satu – satu. Donghae pun mengikuti tindakan Kibum. Dia terduduk disamping Kibum lalu menyadarkan kepalanya di pundak Kibum "Aku tak percaya mereka keluarga kita" ujar Donghae dengan nada letih.

"Hmm" jawab Kibum.

Situasi dalam apartemen mereka begitu ribut, sibuk dan padat. Para member tak hentinya melakukan ini itu. Belum lagi ,ulut mereka yang tak mau diam, terus berbicara serta tangan – tangan yang tak kalah memasukan makanan yang tentu mereka dapat dari dapur KIHAE. Kedua pemilik rumah hanya bisa berpangku tangan melihat rumah mereka di obrak abrik seprti itu meski sesekali mereka tersenyum karena semuanya terlihat begitu membahagiakan, melihat keluarga kecil mereka berkumpul.

"Kalian sudah memeriksa jenis kelaminnya? Tidakkah kalian penasaran?" ungkap Jungsu secara tiba – tiba sudah berada di dekat Kibum dan Donghae. Jungsu mendekati keduanya semakin dekat. Dia bergeser dari tempatnya, memposisikan duduk yang nyaman dari sebelumnya.

"Donghae ingin itu jadi kejutan" Kibum menjawab pertanyaan sang Leader.

"OH SHIT! YESUNG HYUNG! MENJAUH DARI DAPURKU" Kibum lalu panik melihat Yesung yang mulai meraba – raba kompor.

"Aku hanya membantu Ryeowook" bantahnya. Padahal Kibum sudah memperingati semuanya, HANYA RYEONG YANG BOLEH BERADA DISINI. Tapi ternyata tidak berlaku untuk Yesung yang keras kepala. Ryeowook bahkan saat ini ikut membantu Kibum mengatai Yesung "Kau tidak membantu jika tanganmu berada di bokongku Jongwoon Hyung" rajuk Ryeong kesal meski pada keadaan biasa Ryeong sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan tindakan Yesung ataupun yang sering dia panggil Jongwoon.

"Kau tidak penasaran Hae? Kita tidak bisa terus memanggilnya "Benda Itu" pada sang jabang bayikan? Selain, kami semua ingin mengetahui apakah "benda" ini lelaki atau perempuan?" Jungsu membujuk Donghae agar berubah pikiran. Bagaimanapun Jungsu mengenal baik Donghae. Dia yakin Donghae sepenasaran dirinya atau bahkan lebih.

Dugaan Jungsu benar adanya karena saat ini, Donghae mulai berpikir. Sesaat dia menatap Jungsu kemudian pada bayi dalam perutnya. Dia elus sang jabang bayi dengan lembut dengan kepala memiring kesamping seperti berpikir.

"Ada apa?" ujar Kibum sesaat ida kembali setelah sebelumnya memarahi Yesung yang bnear – benar sudah menarik urak sarafnya begitu tegang. Meski pada akhirnya, Kibum akan menyerah karena mereka semua tak mendengar ucapan Kibum.

"Dengar Kibum" kembali Jungsu membujuk. Kali ini Kibum adalah targetnya. "Jika kita sudah tahu jenis kelamin sang bayi, kita bisa langsung mempersiapkan nama untuknya. Oh! beberapa dari kami bahkan sudah menyiapkan itu. Banyak yang menginginkan anak permepuan jika kau ingin tahu. Ya kau taulah, kita semua adalah lelaki. Sedikit perubahan di keluarga kita akan sangat menarik" ucapnya bersemangat.

Kibum menyerap semua pernyataan Jungsu. Benar apa yang sang Leader katakan. Selain persiapan untuk mennyambut sang bayi akan lebih matang. Dia lalu enoleh kearah Donghae, mencoba meyakinkan perkataan Jungsu dengan tatapan yang hanya keduanya yang mengerti. Tapi nyatanya? Donghae kembali ke pendirian awalnya "Tidak" tolak Donghae tegas "Aku ingin menjadikannya kejutan, untuk kita semua" ujar Donghae mantap.

Tidak berselang beberapa detik, Shindong datang menghampiri. Dia muncul dari kamar mandi dengan raut keheranan "Kenapa kau punya banyak sekali lip balm?" tanyanya pada Donghae dan Kibum.

"Lip balm apa" jawab Kibum bingung.

"Entahlah. Yang jelas begitu banyak dan dalam beberapa rasa. Oh! separuh dari mereka bahkan memberikan efek warna. Merah pekat dan merah jambu"

"Donghae hyung?" Kibum menoleh pada Donghae, mencoba menduga – duga.

"Aku hanya berpikir itu sangat cantik Kibummi. Terutama di bibirku, merah, pekat dan bahkan bersinar. Kau tahu? Shine? Kau juga menyukainya bukan? Tiap kali aku menciummu? Duhhh..." jawab Donghae tanpa ragu – ragu lagi mengumbar kehidupan "pribadi" mereka pada orang – orang. Kepalanya menggeleng tidak percaya betapa Kibum sangat bodoh untuk hal itu dan tentu saja balasan Kibum hanya terdiam dalam malu terlebih beberapa member mentertawakan dirinya.

Kyuhyun tiba – tiba menimpali "Bayinya bisa saja perempuan?" ungkap sang Magnae ceria.

"Mengapa kau berpikir demikian?" tanya Kibum.

"Penjelajahan di dunia maya karena Aku pun penasaran dengan sang bayi". Dan seketika Kyuhyun menyatakan hal tersebut, Jungsu bersorak gembira "ANAK KITA PEREMPUAN". Para member pun turut senang meski separuh dari mereka ada yang bersedih karena ingin sang bayi adalah lelaki.

Kibum mengecup pucuk kepala Donghae "Kita lihat saja nanti" ucapnya penuh kasih sayang dan rasa bahagia. Kibum menerima apapun yang akan mereka dapat. Begitu pula Donghae yang ikut mengiyakan dengan senyuman manis tertarik di bibirnya.

"Hmm.." jawab Donghae.

.

.


	8. Chapter 8

Title : For You I Will 8/

Pairing : KIHAE

Genre : Humor, Angst, Drama.

Rating : PG-13

WARNING : M-PREG.

Summary :

Konflik yang semakin dalam akan segera dimulai. Bagaimana mereka bisa mengatasinya?

.

.

Jika ada seorang lagi yang belum memberi hukuman pada Kibum atas perbuatannya pada Donghae, menanam benih di perut sang Fishy, orang itu adalah Donghwa. Lee Donghwa. Kakak tertua dan satu – satunya kakak kandung dari Lee Donghae. Donghae sangat mencintai Donghwa begitu pula sebaliknya, mereka saling mencintai satu sama lain, sebagai saudara tentu saja.

Bagi Donghae, Donghwa adalah figur seorang Ayah (selain Kangin) setelah Ayah mereka meninggal pada saat Donghae baru meniti karirnya di dunia entertainment. Tidak ada yang bisa melepaskan hubungan antara saudara yang begitu erat ini meski saat ini Donghwa lebih memilih tinggal di luar negeri untuk menata karirnya sendiri.

Akan tetapi, saat ini Donghwa telah kembali ke tanah kelahirannya. Dia sengaja mengambil cuti dari pekerjaannya untuk tinggal beberapa saat di negara ini. Jauh sebelum sampai di negara ini, yaitu Korea, Donghwa sudah memantapkan hati untuk bermalam di Mokpo sebelum dia terlebih dahulu berkunjung ke Seoul untuk menemui adik tercintanya karena sejujurnya kedatangan Donghwa adalah untuk hal ini. Bertemu saudara kandungnya, Donghae.

Donghwa tahu mengenai kehamilan Donghae berkat kabar dari Ibunya. Awalnya dia sangat marah mendengar hal itu. Terlebih dia sangat marah pada Kibum yang dikabarkan merupakan Ayah dari sang jabang bayi. Apakah ini berarti adik kecilnya berlakon sebagai wanita? Donghwa tidak ingin memikirkan itu. Yang jelas dia sempat kesal karena Kibum secara tidak langsung menghancurkan masa denpan Donghae, karir Donghae bahkan untuk menjadi seorang artis yang hebat. Kibum telah merusak itu semua dengan menanam benih di perut sang adik.

Memang seharusnya Donghwa marah seperti demikian karena bagaiamanapun dia merasa bertanggung jawab atas keluarganya termasuk Donghae sang adik kecil. Tapi jika dipikir kembali, apa yang Donghwa pikirkan mengenai luapan amarahnya hanyalah sia – sia. Jawabannya mudah saja. Ini karena Donghwa mengetahui dengan benar jika Donghae begitu mencintai Kibum juga sebaliknya. Bahkan, cinta keduanya bisa jadi melebihi cinta Donghwa pada Donghae. Lagi pula tidak mungkin juga Donghae akan merasa rugi dengan apa yang dia alami jika hingga saat ini Donghae begitu menyayangi calon bayinya dan Kibum. itulah yang saat ini Donghwa dengar. Maka dari itu, selain dengan bujukan dari Ibunya, Donghwa akhirnya mengalah dan menerima semua keputusan adik kecilnya.

Donghwa menginjakan kakinya di kota Seoul. Kota besar yang merupakan ibukota dari kebangsaannya. Tempat ini terlihat sungguh berbeda dibanding yang dia kenal dahulu. Mungkin sekitar dua tahun lalu semenjak terakhir kali Donghwa menjumpai Donghae saat itu.

Ketika itu, Donghwa mengunjungi Donghae mengenai rencana kepergiannya ke luar negeri. Donghae telah menangis mendengarnya _"Eropa terlalu jauh Hyung_" rajuk Donghae dengan begitu sedih. Donghae telah mengatakan bahwa dia akan sangat merindukan Hyung kandungnya ini. Donghwa sesungguhnya merasa berat hati terlebih melihat air mata yang terus membanjiri kedua mata sayu sang adik. Tapi untungnya, Kibum juga berada disana ketika itu. Kibum telah menenangkan Donghae bahwa kepergian Hyungnya adalah untuk masa depan yang lebih baik. Dia bahkan memeluk Donghae begitu erat agar sang Fishy yang juga telah berstatus kekasihnya merasa tentram.

Ada rasa cemburu di benak Donghwa melihat kedekatan Donghae dan Kibum. akan tetapi, Donghwa dari sudut pandang lain, Donghwa tahu bahwa dirinya bisa mengandalkan Kibum untuk menjaga adiknya yang super manja itu. Kibum begitu perhatian pada Donghae. menjaga sang Fishy di titik terendah dan pastinya di titik tertinggi juga namun selain itu, Donghwa tahu betapa Kibum sangat mencintai Donghae. Hal itu terlihat dari bagaimana Kibum telah menatap Donghae, kedua matanya begitu teduh, bercahaya, belum lagi senyumannya yang begitu lembut saat dia menghadapi Donghae.

Donghwa tahu dan yakin bahwa Kibum layak untuk mendampingi Donghaenya. Oleh karena itu, Donghwa menyerahkan Donghae pada Kibum. meminta dia untuk menjaga dan terus mengasihi Donghae meski dia tidak pernah menyangka Kibum akan bertindak sejauh seperti saat ini, membuat sang adik kecil hamil. Ini benar – benar menarik urat – urat saraf amarahnya. Tapi, mengingat disamping keburukan Kibum akan hal tersebut, bersama dengan kebaikan Kibum yang lain terhadao Donghae, Donghwa menyampingkan amarahnya itu.

Senyuman mengembang di bibir Donghwa jika mengingat itu. Dia kemudian meregangkan otot – ototnya yang terasa kaku mengingat dia baru saja turun dari pesawat. Dia lalu kembali melangkah untuk menagmati tiap sudut Kota Seoul yang juga sangat dia rindukan hingga dia dikejutkan ketika pandangannya terfokus pada suatu tempat berupa kedai kopi.

Apa yang membuat Donghwa begitu terkejut, itu ternyata adalah Kibum. Donghwa dengan mata telanjang melihat Kibum tengah asik berbincang dengan seorang wanita cantik yang diperkirakan berusia beberapa tahun lebih tua dari Kibum jika Donghwa tidak salah.

Sesekali keduanya melemparkan senyuman manis ataupun tawa yang membuat Donghwa geram. Donghwa menyimpulkan bahwa saat ini Kibum tengah bermain – main dibelakang Donghae adik tercintanya. Kibum mengkhianati Donghae yang jelas – jelas sedang bersusah payah mengandung buah hati mereka. Donghwa tidak bisa menerima kenyataan itu. Ini merupakan penghinaan untuk dirinya. Kibum tak boleh melakukan ini pada adik terkasihnya itu. Amarah pun kembali menjulang karena Donghwa benar – benar merasa terkhianati.

BUG.

Sebuah kepalan tangan melayang dan tepat mengenai Kibum yang tadinya tengah berbincang. Kibum meringis kesakitan sedangkan orang – orang disekitarnya menjerit panik atau bahkan tersentak melihat kejadian itu.

Pukulan itu begitu sakit mengenai Kibum di daerah bibirnya yang paling ujung. Terdapat luka goresan ketika Kibum mencoba menyentuhnya dan dia semakin meringis.

"Kau tidak apa?" wanita yang tadi bersama Kibum tak kalah panik. Dia mencoba membantu Kibum berdiri sebelum Kibum dengan hormat menepis uluran tangannya.

"Aku baik – baik saja. Terimakasih" jawab Kibum seraya berdiri. Dia lalu mengalihkan pandangan pada orang yang telah memukulnya. Dia hendak marah dan membalas perbuatan orang tersebut sebelum akhirnya dia terdiam dan malah terkejut.

"Hyung?" ujar Kibum memandang orang tersebut yang adalah Donghwa, kakak kandung dari Donghae kekasihnya.

"Ada apa?" Kibum menambahkan. Kali ini raut wajahnya kebingungan melihat Donghwa.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, keduanya pun terduduk di salah satu sudut ruangan beralaskan meja bundar dan kursi kayu. Diatasnya terdapat dua cangkir kopi untuk menemani pertemuan mereka.

Sebelumnya, Kibum telah berpamitan dengan wanita tadi dan tanpa berargumen wanita itu pun langsung pergi setelah membungkuk ramah pada Kibum juga Donghwa.

"Aku pikir kau.. ?" ungkap Donghwa sedikit malu untuk mengatakannya.

"Berselingkuh?" Kibum pun menimpali dengan senyuman. Sedikitpun Kibum tak merasa kesal pada Donghwa karena dia tahu tindakan Donghwa hanya terluka melihat adiknya merasa dikhianati. Kibum saat mengerti bahwa tindakan Donghwa hanya menunjukan bahwa Donghaenya begitu berharga untuk sang Kakak ipar sebagiaman Donghae untuk Kibum.

"Maaf! Seharusnya aku mencari tau hal itu sebelum melayangkan kepalan tanganku padamu". Donghwa terdengar semakin menciut dan malu atas perbuatan gegabahnya meski dia coba tutupi dengan sedikit tawa.

"Tak apa. Aku dapat mengerti itu" jawab Kibum. Tak ada sedikitpun kebencian pada setiap kata yang terucap karena Kibum memang benar tak apa. Dia mengerti perasaan Donghwa.

"Mari kita pergi. Donghae hyung pasti sangat senang melihatmu Hyung" ujar Kibum melanjutkan.

Donghwa mengangguk cepat dan mengikuti perkataan Kibum. Mereka keluar dari kedai itu dengan perasaan yang ringan tanpa beban apapun. Padahal, tanpa mereka ketahui, seseorang telah mereka merekam kejadian tadi.

.

.

"Kibummm. Kenapa lama sekali? Aku sudah sangat lapar". Donghae merengek, mengetahui Kibumnya telah datang meski dia tengah duduk di sofa dan membelakangi Kibum yang baru saja menginjakan kaki di apartemen mereka.

"Aku pulang" jawab Kibum dan Donghae pun menoleh karena bukan itu jawaban yang ingin dia dengar. Dia ingin mendengar Kibum mengatakan _"Aku membawakan pesananmu"_.

Donghae hampir saja akan mencak – mencak jika dia tak terkejut dengan seseorang yang berada dibalik tubuh Kibum. matanya terbelalak setelah menegnal siapa yang ikut serta.

"HYUNG" teriak Donghae. Dia lalu beranjak dari sofanya dan menghampiri orang yang dia sebut Hyung ini. Orang ini tentu adalah Donghwa, kakak kandung tersayang Donghae. Dengan erat Donghae peluk tubuh Donghwa, melepaskan kerinduan yang selama ini terbendung.

"Aku.. Aku..." ungkap Donghae terbata sesaat dirinya telah menarik diri. Kata – kata seakan terperangkap di tenggorokannya. Donghae begitu bahagia dengan kedatangan Donghwa.

"Aku juga merindukanmu" timpal Donghwa melanjutkan maksud perkataan Donghae. Donghwa peluk dengan hangat tubuh Donghae, dada saling bersinggungan hingga dia menarik diri ketika merasakan benjolan menghalangi pergerakannya. Benjolan yang sudah pasti berada di perut Donghae, bulat dan keras.

"Jadi ini bayinya?" Dia bertanya, memperhatikan perut Donghae dengan seksama seraya tersenyum senang. Akan tetapi respon Donghae negatif. Sang adik tak tersenyum kembali melainkan berucap "Maaf" yang menyiratkan suatu penyesalan. Penyesalan atas apa yang telah terjadi, penyesalan karena telah mengecewakan sang kakak juga keluarga besar Lee. Sedangkan Kibum, hanya bisa diam karena dialah yang lebih malu sehingga menjadi begini.

Donghwa mengacak lembut rambut Donghae dan senyumannya semakin melebar "Aku senang untukmu, untuk kalian berdua" ungkapnya riang. Donghae yang tadinya menunduk malu dan takut, dengan cepat menengadah. Dia pun mulai menitikan air mata menggulirkan buliran – buliran bening membasahi kedua pipinya. Dia merasa sangat bersyukur atas pernyataan Donghwa yang berarti, dia telah dimaafkan.

"Ayo! Ceritakan tentang bayimu!" pinta Donghwa mengajak Donghae dan menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan yang dahulu biasa dia pegang ketika mereka masih setinggi pinggul dan dengan tangan yang masih tirus. Sekarang, keduanya sudah berubah begitu banyak. Bukan karena sifat namun ukuran tubuh yang lebih besar dan dewasa namun tetap sehangat ketika mereka masih sering berpegangan.

Donghae begitu semangat mersepon hal ini. Dia mengajak dengan riang dan mulai berceloteh ria mengenai kesehariannya dan terutama mengenai kehamilannnya. Dia melewatkan goresan luka juga memar di wajah Kibum. Dia terlalu senang menyambut kedatangna sang kakak yang sudah lama tak dia jumpai. Tapi sedikitpun Kibum merasa tak keberatan dan cemburu karena Kibum tahu kedua bersaudara ini sedang sangat merindukan satu sama lain.

"Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam" ucap Kibum sedikit menyela pembicaraan kedua Lee itu. Donghae mengangguk dengan cepat seraya berteriak senang "Aku ingin orak arik telur".

.

.

"Kalian tidak ada pembantu?" tanya Donghwa penasaran ketika keduanya telah sampai di sofa.

"Kibum adalah pembantunya" jawab Donghae jahil yang diiringi tawa riang.

"Ishh. Kau jangan begitu. Dia pasti kelelahan karena pekerjaannya. Belum lagi merawatmu. Kau membuatku malu". Ucapan Donghwa membuat Donghae tertawa terbahak – bahak hingga tawa itu berubah menjadi senyuman "Kibum tak menginginkan itu. Karena akan membahayakan kami juga para member. Kau tahu?" ungkap Donghae dan menunjuk pada sang calon bayi.

"Apa kau bahagia?"

"Aku tak pernah sesempurna ini Hyung" jawab Donghae kembali melemparkan senyuman pada Donghwa. Senyuman yang menunjukan kelegaan dan ketulusan yang terpancar begitu indah juga bersinar terang layaknya matahari di kala pagi hari.

"HYUNG! Makanan sudah siap" teriak Kibum menyelesaikan sentuhan terakhir pada makanannya. Dia lalu mulai menyiapkan meja untuk mereka bertiga, menata piring dan sendok untuk ketiganya.

Donghae berjalan dengan cepat dan semangat. Dia benar – benar sudah lapar terlebih anaknay sudah meraung – raung meminta dikasihani asupan makanan.

"Aku tidak ingat kau bisa memasak" canda Donghwa pada Kibum membuat sang ipar tertawa "Salahkan dia" jawab Kibum menegaskan, menunjuk pada Donghae. Kekasihnya itu tak begitu menghiraukan dia dan Donghwa yang membicarakan dia karena dia begitu sibuk menyuapi dirinya dengan makanan – makanan. Satu tangan memegang sendok sedang tangan lain ada sepasang sumpit.

Kibum menghampiri Donghae, menyerahkan segelas air putih kehadapan sang kekasih "Berhati – hatilah. Kau bisa tersedak" ucap Kibum penuh kekhawatiran.

"Hmm.." jawab Donghae seraya menelan makanan yang hampir penuh di mulutnya itu. Dia pun menerima air yang Kibum berikan. Namun kemudian, belum sempat Donghae meneteskan air ke mulutnya, Donghae sudah berujar panik melihat ujung bibir Kibum yang sedikit robek.

"Bibirmu. Bibirmu" ungkap Donghae terperanjat dan menangkup wajah Kibum. "Ini bahkan bengkak. Dan memar! Kau tidka apa – apa?" Donghae semakin panik. Di rabanya luka itu dengan telunjuknya secara perlahan "Ada apa?" ucap Donghae lirih juga penasaran.

Donghwa terdiam, terpaku dan tak menyentuh makanan di depannya. Dia tahu benar apa yang terjadi pada Kibum adalah akibat dari kecerobohannya. Donghae pasti tidak akan memaafkan dirinya dan mengusir sang Hyung. Hal itu membuat Donghwa takut karena dia masih ingin bersama adik kecilnya itu yang tersayang.

Dia kemudian semakin takut jika Kibum akan mengatakan hal sesungguhnya namun ternyata "Hanya adegan dalam drama. Kau tak perlu khawatir. Aku baik" sanggah Kibum. Donghae yang tidak percaya kemudian menekan luka di ujung bibir itu "BOHONG!" bantah Donghae keras.

"Aku sudah membaca skripmu. Tak satupun yang bisa menyebabkan hal ini. Apa yang kau sembunyikan?"

"Tidak ada"

"BOHONG"

"Tidak ada"

"BOHONG BOHONG" Donghae masih bersikeras hingga Kibum terpaksa menutup mulut Donghae dengan salah satu telapak tanganya. Dia lalu menarik Donghae menjauhi meja makan dan bersembunyi di tempat yang agak jauh "Sudahlah. Malu dilihat Donghwa Hyung" ungkapnya pelan seraya sedikit mendongkak melihat Donghwa yang memperhatikan keduanya.

"Tapi kau tak memberiku jawaban" balas Donghae keras membuat Kibum menggertakan giginya gemas.

"Lain kali. Sekarng kau temani Hyungmu. Aku mengantuk". Kibum dengan cepat berlari meninggalkan Donghae yang geram.

"YAH KIM KIBUM" teriak Donghae. Donghwa pun menghampiri "Hae, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan".

"Eh?".

.

.

Hari semakin larut dan bahkan menginjak tengah malam. Hanya berberapa menit kemudian maka hari itu akan bergulir menjadi hari yang lain. Kibum masih terbangun setelah sebelumnya sempat tertidur lalu dia menggunakan waktunya itu untuk menghapal beberapa adegan untuk syutingnya besok.

Dia tengah berkonsentrasi ketika seseorang yang adalah Donghae terduduk di sebelahnya dengan membawa kotak P3K.

"Kau belum tidur? Mana Donghwa Hyung?" ucap Kibum basa basi.

Sedikit pun Donghae tak menggubris Kibum. Dia tengah berkonsentrasi pada peralatan di tanganya yang lalu dia bubuhkan pada Kibum. Donghae meraih wajah Kibum dan mengoleskan desinfektan di bibir yang tergores.

"Aku baik.." baru saja Kibum hendak berucap, gerakan Donghae di sekitar wajahnya membuat dia meringis karena Donghae menekan lukanya dengan terlunjuknya.

"Ada apa?" Kibum meringis dan sedikit membentak dan tentu saja Donghae balas dengan pukulan di kepalanya.

"Aku tak bermaksud membentakmu sayang" ungkap Kibum mengerti maksud pukulan Donghae.

Donghae menatap Kibum dengan tajam. Dahinya mengernyit mencari sesuatu dari balik kedua mata Kibum yang dia tahu menyembunyikan sesuatu. Sesungguhnya dia telah tahu tapi dia ingin Kibum yang jujur padanya.

"Hae?"

"Kau berkelahi ya?" segera Donghae menimpali. Nyatanya dia tak tahan harus terdiam menunggu Kibum jujur.

Kibum ketika itu hendak menyangkal namun mulut Donghae bergerak terlau cepat dari pertumbuhan tulangnya "Donghwa Hyung yang mengatakan" timpal Donghae.

"Dia telah salah arti padamu. Aku bisa memahami hal itu tapi?" lanjut Donghae dan kini Kibum mulai panik karena nada suara Donghae berubah menjadi lebih mengerikan. Donghae bahkan semakin menekan luka di bibir Kibum dengan jarinya yang seharusnya di usap.

"Wajahmu terpampang di seluruh televisi hari ini. Mereka menemukanmu berkelahi bersama Hyungku tapi, siapa wanita itu?".

Kata – kata terakhir Donghae membuat Kibum bergidik. Inilah Donghae, kekasih yang pencemburu dan di kala sperti ini, jangan coba – coba melawan sang ikan. Dia akan sangat mengerikan dan jika dia adalah ikan badut, maka ikan badut ini akan bertransformasi menjadi piranha dalam keadaan cemburu.

"Te.. teman" Kibum menjadi gugup.

"Kenapa gugup? BERBOHONG?" Donghae semakin mengerikan.

"Teman" bantah Kibum dan kini ucapannya mantap. Donghae pun mendengus dengan sangat kesal. Ingin dimakannya Kibum yang ada dihadapannya. Yah wajar saja. Meski kecemburuannya karena dia sangat mencintai Kibum, tapi, jujur, dia sangat sensitif di kehamilannya dan sebaikanya kIbum jangan macam – macam.

"BOHONG" ungkap Donghae geram.

"Tidak" Kibum bersikeras meyakinkan.

"BOHONG".

Kibum pun di dibuat geram dengan tingkah berlebihan Donghae. Tanpa basa – basi dia dorong Donghae hingga kekasihnya itu membentur pelan ke sofa dia terduduk. Kibum kunci mulut bawael itu dengan mulutnya dan memaksa sang pemilik untuk membuka mulutnya dengan cara mengigit keras membuat sang pemilik yang bernama Donghae ini merintih kesakitan.

Sepersekian menit dan dengan nafas yang memburu disertai lenguhan dari keduanya, Kibum menarik diri meski tak melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Donghae "Berhentilah berbicara. Kau bisa?" lirih Kibum di antara bibir keduanya.

Donghae terengah – engah, berusaha mengatur nafas sebelum melontarkan ucapan lain karena dia masih ingin jawaban. Sayanganya, semakin Donghae menunjukan raut kesal, semakin Kibum ingin menawan bibir cantik nan memukau yang tadinya berniat menghujat Kibum tapi berubah ketika Kibum mengunci kembali benda manis tersebut yang kini mengeluarkan suara – suara desahan yang sexy di telinga Kibum.

Jauh dari tempat keduanya, seseorang dengan kekuatan tak terkendali, berujar dengan mantapnya ke lelaki lain di ujung telpon sana.

_"Jalankan kontrak yang telah mereka setujui setelah bayinya lahir"._

.

.

TBC.


	9. Chapter 9

Title : For You I Will 9/

Pairing : KIHAE

Genre : Humor, Angst, Drama.

Rating : PG-13

WARNING : M-PREG.

Summary :

PERSALINAN.

.

"Sudah ku bilang, wanita itu hanya temanku"

"Tak terlihat demikian" Donghae bersikukuh.

Beberapa hari setelah insiden di kedai kopi dan tentunya dengan hujaman interogasi dari perusahaan mereka terutama ditujukan untuk Kibum dimana dikabarkan bahwa Kibum diam – diam sedang menjalin cinta dengan seseorang, akhirnya dapat juga diselesaikan setelah pihak perusahaan dengan sangat kesulitan menyanggah itu. Demikian hingga tak satu pun yang mempertanyakan kembali hal tersebut selain Donghae.

Mulut Donghae terus saja mengoceh, memaksa Kibum mengatakan kejujuran padahal Kibum telah berbicara benar. Dia dan wanita di kedai itu hanya teman biasa.

"Hyung! Ku mohon. Berita itu sudah basi. Itu hanya gosip" Kibum memohon pada Donghae.

"Basi untuk mereka. Tapi tidak untukku. Siapa yang tahu apa yang kau lakukan di belakangku? Oh! jangan lupa Kim Kibum, aku disini membawa – bawa calon bayimu. Dan, terimakasih. Ini berat" balas Donghae kesal setelah menunjuk pada kandungannya.

Seraya berbicara, mengomel pada Kibum, ada kegiatan lain yang Donghae lakukan yaitu membuka – buka majalah. Akhir – akhir ini dia senang melakukan itu karena selain tak ada kegiatan lain yang bisa dia lakukan, setidaknya dia bisa berbelanja. Lewat majalah. Tolong catat itu. Karena yahh? Kandungannya yang sudah sangat membesar membuat Donghae terkurung.

Meskipun mulutnya mengomel ini itu tapi dia sembunyikan wajah ceria ketika matanya menangkap beberapa barang yang menggelitik hatinya untuk membeli barang itu. Seperti halnya beberapa waktu lalu ketika Donghae menemukan sepotong piyama biru yang sangat lucu dan tanpa basa basi langsung dia pesan. Tentu memakai uang Kibum. Donghae kan punya hak, menurut Donghae.

"APA INI?" tiba – tiba Donghae histeris. Kepalanya pun dia tolehkan ke arah Kibum yang sedang duduk bersantai di sofa sebrang, menonton dramanya sendiri.

"Mengapa kau bergaya seperti ini? Menunjukan area selangkaanmu. Ini menjijikan KIM KIBUM." teriak Donghae.

"TANPA BAJU? YAH KIM KIBUM!" lanjut Donghae belum selesai "Kenapa kau tak mengatakan padaku soal ini?" Donghae melemparkan bantal kursi ke arah Kibum.

Dengan setengah hati Kibum menangkap lemparan Donghae lalu menoleh padanya "Itulah kenapa aku tak bilang. Reaksimu pasti akan seperti ini. Itu hanya untuk iklan Hyung" jawab Kibum santai.

"Alasan. Kau suka ya menunjukan perut bidangmu pada orang – orang, huh? Kau suka? Haruskan mereka melihat itu? Jawabannya TIDAK" balas Donghae semakin emosi. Dia lalu beranjak untuk menghampiri Kibum "I HATE YOU" bentaknya seraya memukul kepala Kibum.

"Thank you. I Love you too, so much" jawab Kibum dengan canda dan senyuman nakal.

"ARGH!" teriak Donghae frustasi. "TERSERAH" jawabnya. "Cepat bangun" bentaknya lagi menarik lengan Kibum.

"Ada apa?" jawab Kibum lemas. Hari ini adalah hari libur bagi Kibum dan dia hanya ingin bermalas – malasan istirahat untuk menghabiskan waktunya. Akan tetapi, sepertinya Fishy tidak berkehendak demikian.

"Pijat aku. Kakiku sakit" kini Fishy merengek. Padahal tadi emosinya meluap – luap. Sunggup sangat tak terduga juga aneh. Tapi apa boleh buat? seiring usia kandungannya yang bertambah disertai kandungan yang semakin membesar, Donghae sangat mudah merasa pegal dimana – mana. Juga kakinya mulai membesar karena bengkak menahan bobot di perutnya.

Untuk itu, sedikitpun Kibum tak pernah berkomentar. Dia mengikuti perintah Donghae dan memijat kaki – kakinya dengan lembut. Kibum sangat mencintai Donghae, juga calon bayi mereka. Kibum rela melakukan apapun untuk keduanya. Apalagi hanya memijat? Itu hal yang sangat mudah.

"Kau mau apa?" lontar Donghae ketika Kibum mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah perut Donghae.

CUP. Kibum mengecup bayi dalam perut itu cukup lama membuat Donghae tersenyum simpul. Donghae mengelus lembut rambut Kibum "Kau senang?" tanyanya pada Kibum.

"Hmm.." angguk Kibum melepaskan diri "Aku sudah tidak sabar menanti buah hati kita" jawab Kibum lalu mengecup sang Ibu bayi dengan hangat "terimakasih" ucapnya diantara kedua bibir mereka.

"Hmm.." jawab Donghae dan menarik Kibum untuk tertidur di samping sang jabang bayi.

.

.

"Jadi kalian memutuskan ingin mengetahui kelamin si bayi?" ucap sang Dokter setelah Kibum dan Donghae untuk kesekian kalinya mengunjungi dia. Kali ini keduanya telah memutuskan untuk memeriksakan jenis kelamin sang jabang bayi. Pendirian yang tadinya begitu kukuh akhirnya runtuh juga karena bagaimanapun tingkat penasaran Donghae jauh lebih tinggi dari tinggi tubuhnya. Saat ini, inilah mereka, berada dalam ruang pemeriksaan.

"Kami hanya ingin mempersiakan kelahirannya lebih cermat. Selain ini akan menjadi pengalaman pertama bagi kami" jawab Kibum. Sang Dokter pun tersenyum mendengarnya lalu dengan segera meminta Donghae untuk berbaring di ranjang terdekat.

Kibum dan Donghae meratapi calon buah hati mereka yang masih terkurung dalam perut Donghae dengan keterkejutan serta kegembiraan. Raut muka mereka begitu berbinar dan semakin berbinar ketika monitor yang menghubungkan kulit perut Donghae menampakan gerakan – gerakan dari sang janin.

Dalam monitor kecil yang menampakan lekukan – lekukan samar dari sang janin, mereka melihat telinga, tangan serta jemari – jemari kecil yang mengepal juga kaki – kaki yang bergerak. Kaki itu pun tampak menendang Donghae membuat Donghae dengan refleks menyentuh perutnya "Aku disini.." gumam Donghae mengelus lembut. Dia pun kemudian menangis, menitikan air mata bahagia. Dia masih belum bisa percaya akan apa yang tengah dia lihat, sebuah kehidupan, dalam perut buncitnya.

"Ya Tuhan, Kibummmi.." lirih Donghae, buliran air matanya pun terus melaju, mengalir membasahi kedua pipi Donghae. "Bayiku.." lanjut Donghae berbisik pelan dan tetap mengelus – elus sang janin.

Ketika itu, Kibum pun bergerak untuk meraih pipi Donghae, mengusap air mata tadi dan dia kecup setelahnya seraya berucap "Iya Hyung, Bayi kita" jawabnya.

Hingga beberapa jam kemudian, keduanya telah tiba di asrama. Mereka disana untuk mengatakan pada para member yang sudah sedari entah kabar tidak sabar ingin menetahui calon bayi mereka akan berkelamin apa.

Semenjak kehamilan Donghae dikabarkan, tak terbendung kebahagian dari para member. Mereka begitu senang akan menyambut calon anggota keluarga baru meski pada awalnya mereka dibuat bingung mnegenai bagiamana mereka harus begitu hati – hati menyimpan rahasia sebesar ini agar tak sampai di telinga publik. Akan tetapi, unutk saat ini, biarlah selama semuanya masih dalam keadaan baik dan mereka masih bisa mengatasinya.

"Jadi bayinya perempuan?" ungkap Jungsu berbahagia. Donghae mengangguk cepat, menorehkan senyuman tipis yang diikuti konfirmasi dari Kibum.

"YA TUHAN! PEREMPUAN! AKHIRNYAAA" Jungsu pun berteriak semakin girang seraya menepukan kedua tangannya. Dia bertingkah seakan tak pernah sekali pun bertemu seorang perempuan dalam kehidupannya.

"Aku ingin cucu lelaki" komentar Kangin yang diikuti anggukan lemas Siwon. Bahkan seorang Kim Heechul yang semua mengira menginginkan "cucu perempuan" pun menginginkan seorang cucu lelaki. Alasannya adalah "agar sang cucu bisa melindungi dirinya yang terlampau cantik, menjadi penjaganya".

"Dan aku akan mengajarkan padanya bagaimana menjadi straight" ungkap Kyuhyun dan Shindong dengan cepat memukul sang magnae "Kau pikir kau straight apa?" lontarnya sedikit mengejek mengingat saat ini Kyuhyun sedang mengencani salah satu anggota member. Anggota member yang berarti, bukan wanita. Jadi? Bagiamana mungkin Kyu bisa mnegajarkan si bayi bagaimana menjadi straight? Tidak mungkin.

Di pihak lain, yaitu Eunhyuk, dia bergegas berlari ke kamarnya, berlari kencang dan kembali dengan tumpukan kertas di tangannya. Sungmin melihat dia dengan penasaran "Apa yang kau lakukan?" dia bertanya ketika Eunhyuk kini tengah sibuk mengacak – nagcak kertas tersebut.

"Nama. Aku sudha menyiapkan sebuah nama" jawab Eunhyuk fokus pada kertasnya. "Yang mana ya yang bagus?" gumam Eunhyuk menghiraukan Sungmin yang ternyata langsung membentak Eunhyuk "TIDAK! Aku yang akan memberikannya nama". Dia merebut kertas yang Eunhyuk pegang, melemparnya ke sembarang arah dan berlari ke kamarnya untuk mengecek nama – nama yang telah dia persiapkan.

Member yang tadinya meributkan jenis kelamin si bayi, ikut andil dalam keributan Sungmin dan Eunhyuk. Mereka mulai menyerukan berbagai nama, ini dan itu dan saling bersikeras nama si bayi akan dipakai sesuai dengan keinginan mereka.

Di sudut lain, Kibum dan Donghae yang menyaksikan kegaduhan hanya bisa menggeleng hingga memutuskan untuk masuk ke kamar Donghae.

"Ayo beristirahat! Kau pasti lelah seharian berjalan" ungkap Kibum penuh kekhwatiran. Dia menidurkan Donghae, menarik selimut hingga menutup separuh tubuh Donghae yang kini tengah tersenyum menatap Kibum.

"Tidurlah" ucap Kibum menepuk lembut kepala Donghae.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Menemanimu tentu saja. Aku akan berada disini" jawab Kibum lalu mencium kening Donghae serta meremas lembut jemarinya. Dalam hati, tak henti dia ungkapkan pada Tuhan betapa dia beruntung memiliki Donghae juga calon bayinya kelak. Kibum sungguh bahagia, tiada tara.

.

.

Usia kandungan Donghae pun menginjak angka sembilan. Ini adalah waktu dimana bayinya akan segera dilahirkan. Maka dari itu, dengan kekhawatiran para member juga mengingat jadwal Kibum yang semakin padat, mereka memutuskan untuk menempatkan Donghae di asrama daripada di apartemen Kibum yang sepi dari penghuni. Mereka mengambil perkiraan seandainya saja Donghae membutuhkan pertolongan jika sewaktu – waktu perutnya berkontraksi. Dengan begitu, seandainya Kibum tak ada pun, para member dapat menggantikan posisi Kibum dalam menjaga Donghae untuk sementara.

Juga, di usia kandungan ini, dengan berbagai persetujuan dan perseteruan, akhirnya mereka semua memutuskan memberi nama sang bayi Jihae, Kim Jihae.

Berikutnya demikian hingga hari – hari pun berganti tapi belum ada perubahan pasti mengenai kapan Donghae tepatnya akan melahirkan. Segalanya masih sama terutama bagi Donghae meski kini yang dia rasa adalah perutnya semakin membuncit dengan beban yang cukup berat. Terkadang Donghae juga menggerutu betapa sulitnya dia bergerak hingga Kibum dengan sabar harus mengangkat Donghae atau di tengah malam ketika Donghae ingin merubah posisi tidurnya namun kewalahan dengan kondisi perut. Donghae akan dengan sengaja membangunkan Kibum jika demikian dan Kibum akan beranjak hingga Donghae menemukan posisi yang nyaman.

Hingga suatu hari, ketika mereka sedang berkumpul. Donghae mulai merasakan sangat tidak nyaman dengan tubuhnya. Perutnya begitu mulas luar biasa yang di tambah dengan peluh keluar dari pori – pori kulitnya meski dia tak melakukan apapun.

Dia merasa terbakar dan tidak enak. Tulang – tulangnya serasa remuk dan perutnya meronta, menyakitkan.

"Euhmmmm" lirih Donghae ketika dengan instin Kibum memperhatikan kegelisahannya itu. Kibum pun mulai khawatir karena rintihan Donghae tidka mau berhenti juga sang Fishy yang tak mau terduduk diam. Keningnya merengut sperti menahan suatu kesakitan.

Kibum dengan tanggap menghampiri Donghae "Ada apa?" ucapnya seraya meneglus punggung Donghae. Di sisi lain para member begitu riuh berucap ataupun tertawa terbahak karena mereka ketika itu sedang menonton suatu acara komedi. Kibum mendekati Donghae lebih dekat hingga dia seperti menempel namun juga terlihat seperti memeluk Donghae.

"Kurasa..Hmm.." gumam Donghae gagap. Dia mengigit bibir bawahnya yang entah sedang berpikir atau rasa nyeri itu semakin menjadi.

"Kurasa.." lirih Donghae lagi "Ini akan.. keluar" sambungnya menatap Kibum dengan serius.

Kibum mengernyit, kebingungan atas ungkapan Donghae. Dia lalu mnecoba merangkai kata – kata sang Fishy tadi dan mulai mereka semuanya menjadi suatu kata yang pasti hingga dalam jarak satu menit, suatu kata keluar dari mulut Kibum "APAAA?". Kibum panik, sangat panik. Dia beranjak dan bahkan hampir meloncat masih dalam keadaan bingung. Dia berpikir apa yang harus dilakukan di saat genting seperti ini.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya salah seorang member terganggu dengan Kibum yang tengah mondar – mandir tak jelas. Lalu dia melirik ke arah Donghae yang masih menggertakan barisan gigi depannya seraya mengernyit dan mengusap – ngusap perutnya secara acak.

"Jangan bila dia akan?" ucap sang member yang adalah Yesung. Donghae mengiyakan dengan mengangguk cepat hingga Yesung berteriak ikut panik yang diikuti member lain yang langsung mengerti keadaan selain karena Donghae yang akhirnya mengeluarkan rintihan keras.

"BAGIAMANA INI? BAGAIMANA INI" ungkap Eunhyuk mondar – mandir. Kemudian Siwon yang dengan khidmat langsung bersimpuh seraya berdoa. Lalu ada Jungsu yang menempelkan keningnya ke tembok, dia sendiri panik dan inilah caranya menunjukan itu. Dia ikut berpikir apa yang harus dilakukan. Ada pula Shindong yang tatapannya langsung kosong, dia terdiam dalam hening ketika semuanya sedang riuh dengan keadaan Donghae. Ryeowook juga, dia ekspresikan rasa paniknya dengan menggigit kuku telunjuknya seraya menatap lurus ke arah lantai.

Kibum lalu terduduk tidak tenang, mengetuk – ngetukan jemarinya ke tangan sofa padahal Donghae sudah sangat kesakitan dan terus merintih.

"BAWA DIA KE KLINIK BODOH" hingga Heechul meneriakinya dengan kesal. Dan demikainlah Kibum akhirnya mengantarkan Donghae dengan terbirit – birit, meraih lengan Donghae sehingga digendongnya sang kekasih dengan bridal style.

"Kenapa tidak ke rumah sakit?" ungkap Sungmin yang tersadar dari paniknya dan bertanya pada Jungsu.

"Itu tempat berbahaya" jawab Jungsu cepat. Dia sedang memasukan barangnya dengan cepat ke dalam ransel untuk menyusul Kibum dan Donghae.

"Apa maksdumu?" Sungmin terus bertanya. Jungsu belum menjawab karena dia kehilangan ponselnya. Dia terus mencari disekeliling asrama hingga ditemukannya benda itu tergeletak di atas lemari es.

"AH!" ungkap Jungsu dan segera bergegas menuju pintu keluar. Sungmin ternyata masih mengikuti sang leader dengan penasaran akan kasus "Rumah Sakit" tadi.

"Hyunggg.." Sungmin pun merengek hingga Jungsu harus sedikit membentak Pangeran Pumpik ini "AKU AKAN MENJELASKAN NANTI! KAU MAU IKUT TIDAK" Jungsu tergesa ketika Sungmin masih menahan kepergiannya.

"AKU IKUT!" teriak Eunhyuk yang langsung terbirit keluar. Diikuti pula oleh Yesung, Ryeowook dan beberapa member lain.

"AYO!" ujar Heecul meraih tangan Siwon yang masih sibuk berdoa, mendoakan Donghae tentunya. Heechul menarik Siwon, memaksa sang pendeta hingga keluar dari area asrama.

"TUNGGU! ASRAMA?" ujar Sungmin mengingat tak seorangpun ada di dalamnya. Sungmin khawatir akan ada penyusup atau fans gila yang mengendap masuk ketika mereka tak ada.

"MASA BODOH! Aku harus melihat keponakanku terlahir" Sungmin pun bergumam dan ikut terbirit keluar, mengejar Eunhyuk dan yang lainnya.

.

.

Dalam ruangan klinik, Donghae masih merintih kesakitan. Dia terus menggerutu karena perutnya benar – benar semakin tidak nyaman. Dia bahkan sampai mencekik leher Kibum untuk menahan rasa itu hingga Kibum harus bertahan dan berharap Donghae tidak akan membuatnya mati sebelum melihat bayinya terlahir.

Kibum memang secara sengaja menyewa klinik ini dari jauh hari untuk mempersiapkan persalinan Donghae. Dia melakukan ini untuk "keselamatan" yang disetujui oleh semua pihak termasuk Dokter yang ikut membantu menutupi kejanggalan ini.

Sang Dokter yang sebelumnya telah dihubungi oleh Kibum dan mengatakan bahwa Donghae dalam keadaan genting dan sepertinya akan melahirkan, menyiapkan segala keperluan persalinan yang dibantu dua orang perawat yang juga Kibum bersyukur mereka dengan sukarela menutup rahasia ini.

Akan tetapi, ketika Dokter melakukan pemerikasaan awal, mimik wajah sang Dokter berubah pucat. Dia terlihat lebih panik daripada Kibum juga Donghae. Lebih dari Kibum karena saat ini tidak ada yang Donghae pikirkan selain menahan rasa sakit dan menyerahkan segala urusan persalinannya pada Dokter juga Kibum.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kibum dengan raut penasaran. Sesuatu sedang terjadi. Kibum tahu itu. Dia dapat membacanya dari raut wajah Dokter yang tampak gusar.

Namun sepertinya, insting keibuan Donghae keluar karena dia kemudian menjadi ikut gelisah melihat Kibum yang menunggu jawaban dari Dokter sedang Dokter yang masih terdiam seraya menggenggam gunting operasi dengan kuat.

"Ada apa?" lontar Donghae mencari jawaban. Namun Kibum hanya terdiam, termenung setelah sebelumnya Dokter membisikan dia sesuatu. Donghae pun menggenggam tangan Kibum dengan erat, "ADA APA KIBUM?" teriak Donghae menjadi panik ketika Kibum tak menanggapinya. Kembali Dokter membisikan sesuatu ke telinga Kibum membuat Kibum tersadar dan dia langsung menoleh ke arah Donghae meski terlihat jelas wajah Kibum yang menjadi pucat.

"Kibummm.." lirih Donghae masih penasaran.

"Ada apa?" lanjutnya lagi masih memegang erat Kibum.

"Tidak apa – apa" Kibum pun menjawab seraya tersenyum meski senyuman itu tampak sangat pahit.


	10. Chapter 10

Title : For You I Will 10/

Pairing : KIHAE

Genre : Humor, Angst, Drama.

Rating : PG-13

WARNING : M-PREG.

Summary :

SMILE, LEE DONGHAE, KIM KIBUM. Baby Jihae sudah lahir.

..

..

_"Bayimu terlilit tali pusarnya. Ada kemungkinan meninggal. Tolong tenangkan dulu sang Ibu"_

"Tidak apa – apa?" benarkah? Tapi…" ucap Donghae masih penuh kekhwatiran. Lagi – lagi Kibum memaksakan sebuah senyuman lembut "Iya".

"Tapi kau tidak terlihat demikian. Ya Tuhan! Apa yang terjadi dengan bayiku" Donghae terus menggerutu lalu terpaku pada sang Dokter yang kemudian menyuntikan penenang lokal. Donghae sedikit meringis ketika jarum suntik itu ditancapkan pada pembuluh nadi di sekitar lengannya.

"Percayalah padaku dan mereka" lirih Kibum mengisyaratkan _"mereka" _pada Tim bedah. Dia lalu mencium pelan bibir Donghae, berbisik "Aku disini. Jangan khawatir" seraya mengusap halus pipi Donghae. Dengan segera Donghae mengeratkan pegangannya pada Kibum. Dia ingin mempercayai apapun yang Kibum katakan meski dia tahu Kibum sedang berbohong.

Tim Dokter melakukan operasi cesar pada persalinan yang Donghae lakukan karena Donghae tidak mempunyai vagina hingga ini adalah jalan satu – satunya yang dapat mereka lakukan untuk mengeluarkan sang bayi. Tapi, apa yang membuat Tim itu dilanda kekhawatiran adalah, kemungkinan sang bayi akan meminum cairan ketubannya sendiri mengingat cairan itu pecah di dalam. Hal tersebut dapat memberikan efek yang buruk yaitu jika tertelan, akan menginfeksi saluran nafas sang bayi.

Untuk kasus tali pusar yang terlilit, itu tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkan jika ditangani dengan cepat seperti halnya saat ini. Dokter hanya takut, tidak ingin Kibum dan Donghae lebih khawatir jika dia menyampaikan mengenai air ketuban hingga karenanya Dokter harus sedikit berbohong dan menutupi kemungkinan ini. Tapi nyatanya, Dokter telah salah karena Kibum terlihat begitu tenang. Lelaki muda ini berusaha tegar untuk dirinya, juga Donghae yang ikut panik meski tidak tahu apa – apa juga untuk sang bayi yang akan segera dilahirkan ke dunia ini.

Persalinan terus berlanjut hingga dua jam ke depan dan untungnya kehadiran Kibum membuat Donghae tenang meski masih terpikir akan raut wajah Kibum yang terlihat gusar. Tapi Donghae tidka ingin lagi memikirkan itu saat ini. Untuk sekarang dia hanya berusaha untuk tidak tertidur menurut saran sang Dokter untuk kebaikan dirinya juga untuk sang bayi agar terhindar dari pembiusan.

"Aku mengantuk Kibum. apa belum selesai?"

"Sebentar lagi"

"tapi aku benar – benar mengantuk?" gumam Donghae mulai mengerjap – ngerjapkan kedua matanya. Kibum lalu menatap sang Dokter yang dengan refleks langsung mengiyakan dengan anggukan kecil.

"Kalau begitu tidurlah" jawab Kibum pada Donghae.

"tapi aku ingin melihat bayiku. Lupakan" senyum Donghae lemas. "Apa kau bahagia Kibum?" lanjut Donghae.

"Tentu saja. Apa sakit?". Mereka pun bercakap – cakap untuk menghilangkan rasa kantuk Donghae. "Tidak terlalu. Seperti digigit semut"

"Hmmm.." tanggap Kibum kembali tersenyum. Lalu Kibum membenamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Donghae. Dia berbisik "Thank you" seraya mencium dengan lembut.

Hingga beberapa menit kemudian, seorang bayipun lahir ke dunia. Hal pertama yang bayi Jihae lakukan adalah merengek keras namun terdengar begitu melantun indah di telinga siapapun yang mendengarnya baik itu Tim Dokter, Kibum, Donghae juga para member yang sedari tadi menunggu diluar. Mereka bersorai menyambut kedatangan calon anggota keluarga baru itu.

.

.

Para member segera berhamburan setelah kesabaran mereka habis dan ingin segera melihat bayi mereka. Mereka berteriak begitu girang dan ricuh seraya hendak berebut menghampiri Jihae yang tengah ditidurkan di dekat Donghae. Namun, kesenangan mereka cepat berakhir ketika seorang perawat menghalau mereka dan hanya memperbolehkan dua orang saja yang diizinkan masuk ke dalam ruangan yang tak terlalu besar ini.

"Tapi kami ingin masuk" bantah Heechul ketus.

"Kim Heechul-ssi. Ini adalah peraturan. Mohon pengertiannya" jawab sang perawat. Sontak saja Heechul semakin kesal "APA?" ungkapnya. Jungsu lalu menghampiri mereka, memberikan senyuman yang menunjukan kedua lesung pipinya "Baiklah. kami mengerti itu".

Sang Perawat pun pergi ketika member SUJU berkumpul untuk memutuskan siapa yang akan masuk menjenguk sang bayi dan Donghae.

Heechul lalu tertawa dengan maniak "Aku adalah Hyung. Aku yang tertua. Artinya, Aku yang akan masuk terlebih dahulu. Terimakasih" ucapnya tanpa basa basi dan langsung memasuki ruangan Donghae, Jihae dan Kibum berada.

Para member hanya bisa menatap sedih pada Jungsu karena tentu saja, siapa yang bisa membantah Kim Heechul dan mereka pun menumpukan harapan pada Jungsu yang pasti akan mengalah untuk adik – adik kecilnya ini.

Satu persatu dari mereka menatap Jungsu dengan kesedihan yang begitu dalam, mereka sangat – sangat berharap untuk bisa diizinkan masuk terlebih dahulu. Mereka tahu betul jika Jungsu berhak penuh untuk memutuskan siapa yang akan masuk karena bagaimanapun mereka menghargai Jungsu sebagai yang tertua dan sebagai leader yang mempunyai hak untuk mengambil keputusan.

Jungsu pun akhirnya menaglah setelah melihat kesedihan yang mendalam di mata membernya. "baiklah. kau boleh masuk terlebih dahulu"

"Siapa? Siapa?" Para member kembali ricuh. Heechul lalu muncul dari balik pintu "Bisakah kalian diam? Bayiku terganggu dengan mulut besar kalian" ucapnya melemparkan tatapan garang dan lalu hilang beberapa detik kemudian.

Akhirnya diputuskan jika Kyuhyun yang masuk setelah Heechul. Sang magnae telah memohon dengan kedua matanya yang sayu hingga para Hyung pun terbodohi akan ulahnya dan mengizinkan dia masuk.

Heechul tersenyum lebar seraya meratapi Jihae sang bayi perempuan. Bayi kecil itu ditempatkan di dalam box kaca dan tengah tertidur dengan begitu tenang. Heechul hendak menyentuh pipi lembut sang bayi hingga perawat yang sebelumnya tadi kembali dan menghampiri Heechul "Maaf Kim Heechul-ssi. Bayi ini abru saja dilahirkan. Kulitnya masih sangat sensitif dengan sentuhan. Siapa yang tahu debu apa yang kau bawa sedari tadi" dia menjelaskan dengan serius.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanggap Heechul mulai tersulut emosi.

"Kau mungkin membawa bakteri dan virus. Itulah yang ingin dia katakan" timpal Kyuhyun dengan santai.

"Apa? Kau pikir…" Heechul hendak membantah dan meneriaki sang Magnae yang menyebalkan ini dan telah bertingkah layaknya Einstein namun tak sepatah katapun mampu Heechul balas padanya karena sang bayi yang melakukan pergerakan.

"Kau berisik. Lihat! Jihae terbangun" timpal Kyuhyun lagi dan Heechul, demi ketenangan sang bayi yang sangat dia sayangi, dia menahan diri untuk meletupkan amarahnya itu baik terhadap Kyuhyun sang evil magnae ataupun pada perawat yang terlalu banyak aturan ini. Meski tetap saja Heechul gemas jika tak membalas perlakukan Kyuhyun. Dia pun menepuk keras kepala Kyuhyun sekeras mungkin dan lebih keras ketika Kyuhyun hendak merajuk kesakitan "Bayi sedang tidur" gumam Heechul membelalakan matanya dan mengertakan gigi dendam pada sang Magnae.

.

.

Di hari lain, di hari yang begitu cerah dan dengan sinar mentari yang menyelinap ke celah jendela kamar Donghae, Donghae tengah mengusap lembut tubuh Jihae penuh kasih sayang. Tidak seperti biasanya ketika Jihae belum dilahirkan, kali ini Donghae sudah terbangun dan senyuman terus terpancar di bibirnya dengan kehadiran Jihae disampingnya.

Donghae lalu secara sengaja memandikan tubuh Jihae dibawah pancaran sinar mentari pagi yang hangat karena sebelumnya Dokter pribadinya telah menyebutkan bahwa mentari pagi baik untuk pertumbuhan tulang bayi dan agar kulit bayi menjadi lebih sensitif akan sinar.

Seminggu sebelum ini, baik Kibum dan Donghae kembali meutuskan untuk tinggal sementara di asrama dan selain para member juga menginginkan begitu. Mereka mengeluarkan beribu atau mungkin berjuta alasan agar kedua orang tua baru itu tinggal bersama mereka. Alasannya hanya satu, mereka ingin bersama – sama Jihae. Itulah menagpa mereka bersikukuh membuat Donghae dan Kibum akhirnya menyerah dan mengikuti kemauan para member.

Suatu hari, di kala Donghae masih ragu untuk memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama mereka atau tidak, dengan acuh Eunhyuk berkomentar "Kau pelit sekali" yang membuat Donghae sakit hati dan menyerah "BAIKLAH" jawab Donghae kesal seketika dikatai demikian.

"kau mungkin juga membutuhkan bantuan kita" Sungmin malah ikut menambahkan meski yang ini ada benarnya juga.

.

Sedikitpun setelah kehadiran sang buah hati, Donghae tak pernah meninggalkannya. Ya meski ada pengecualian jika saja Donghae sedang mandi atau buang air? Tidak mungkin Donghae akan membawa Jihae turut serta. Tapi, kebanyakan waktu Donghae, dia habiskan bersama Jihae selain dia tak puna pilihan karena luka cesar di perutnya belum sembuh total. Itu mungkin terlihat baik dari luar tapi dari dalam, proses penyembuhannya memakan waktu lama. Oleh karenanya, Donghae harus banyak beristirahat di atas kasur.

"Hae? Bolehkah kita masuk?" terdengar suara yang sangat tidak asing milik Eunhyuk juga diikuti bisikan Sungmin memanggil dari balik pintu kamar Donghae.

"Kau telah mengikuti peraturannya?" jawab Donghae sedikit meninggikan suaranya agar terdengar di telinga kedua member ini berhubung jarak pintu ke kasur cukup jauh. Meski Donghae sebisa mungkin mencoba bersuara keras tapi tidak juga karena ada kekhawatiran dia malah akan membangunkan putri tercintanya yang masih terlelap dengan nyenyak.

"Sudah. Kami bahkan mencuci kedua tangan dan kaki kami dengan sabun antibakteri" jawab salah satu dari mereka sementara satunya lagi atau Sungmin perlahan memutar kenop pintu hingga terbuka untuk keduanya.

Perlahan mereka masuk mendekati Donghae dan Jihae. Senyuman tak pernah lepas dari keduanya sesaat mereka telah melihat Jihae. Dan ini pun semakin semakin lebar ketika tubuh mereka jauh lebih dekat mendekati tubuh mungil Jihae.

"Hey Jihae. Paman disini untuk memenemui putri cantik kita" bisik Eunhyuk, menepuk – nepuk Jihae pada pipinya yang putih mulus dan gendut layaknya milik Kibum. Dia lalu menunduk, hendak mencium sang bayi namun tak pernah terjadi karena dengan cepat Donghae menghentikan dia "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Donghae meski dia tahu apa yang akan Eunhyuk lakukan.

"Mencium bayi" jawab Eunhyuk polos setelah mendongkak pada sang Ibu bayi. Sungmin pun mengangguk mengiyakan dengan senang karena dia juga akan melakukan hal sama setelah Eunhyuk. Namun sayangnya, kesenangan dan bayangan akan mengecup Jihae tidak pernah terjadi karena dengan pelitnya Donghae mendorong mereka "Tidak bisa" lontar Donghae tegas.

"YA TUHAN! LEE DONGHAE" timpal Sungmin kesal dan Jihae pun terbangun seraya menangis setelah mendengar teriakan Sungmin. Dengan cepat Donghae meraih sang buah hati, menepuk – nepuk bokong kecil Jihae secara terus menerus dan lembut, berusaha untuk menenangkannya "Sthhh.. Omma is here" bisiknya. Donghae lalu melemparkan tatapan tajam pada Sungmin membuat Sungmin bertekuk, merasa bersalah telah mengganggu tidur sang tuan putri.

"Minnie, Dia menangis. Tenanglah" gumam Eunhyuk yang malah membuat Sungmin semakin sedih.

"Tapi Donghae…" gerutu Sungmin setelah dipikir dia sedang dipojokan dan kini membela diri. Sungmin merengut. Lalu, Jihae pun akhirnya secara cepat kembali tertidur di pangkuan Donghae. Donghae kembali menidurkan sang buah hati dengan perlahan dan menoleh ke arah Sungmin "Aku hanya bercanda. Silahkan saja kalau Hyung mau". Dia tersenyum tulus menatap keduanya.

"Dia putri kita semuakan?" tambah Donghae merubah keraguan serta melempuhkan kesal Sungmin. Sungmin yang mendengar ucapan terakhir itu, sontak tersenyum. Dia lalu dengan cepat mencium lembut pipi Jihae yang diikuti Eunhyuk.

"Boleh ku cium bibirnya?" ungkap Eunhyuk sesaat kemudian dan Donghae, tanpa permisi langsung memukul Eunhyuk "TIDAK UNTUK ITU" jawab Donghae menggertakan giginya.

"Ya Tuhan Ya Tuhan. Lihat! Dia menguap. Manisnyaaa.." ucap Sungmin tak menghiraukan Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Dia melayang – layangkan tanganya senang dan gemas melihat Jihae.

"Hyukjae Hyukjae! Cepat kau photo dia" Sungmin menepuk – nepuk Eunhyuk dengan tidak sabar dan Hyukjae langsung dengan terburu merogoh saku celananya untuk meraih ponsel miliknya dan mengabadikan momen mereka bersama Jihae.

.

.

Malam mejelang ditemani angin yang terasa begitu dingin menyentuh pori kulit Kibum. Meski sesungguhnya, hati Kibum lebih dingin dari keadaan malam itu. Dia begitu tersiksa, terluka di dalam. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan pada Donghae mengenai ini. Dia tahu Donghae akan sangat sedih dan mungkin menangis sejadinya. Namun untuk kebaikan mereka, juga Jihae, dia harus secepat mungkin mengatakan pada Donghae. Selain dia berharap Donghae akan mengerti.

Langkah Kibum terasa berat ketika dia sudah ebrada di depan pintu kamar yang memisahkan dirinya, Donghae juga bayi mereka. Dia merasa enggan untuk masuk meski hatinya begitu merindu keluarga kecil yang belum dia lihat sedari pagi dia pergi bekerja.

TREK.

Pintu itupun terbuka dan disana Donghae terduduk, bersandar di kepala ranjang lalu menoleh sesaat suara pintu mengalihkannya. Dia tersenyum lebar melihat Kibumnya telah datang Lihat! Siapa yang datang!" ucap Donghae berseri pada Jihae.

"Appa kita telah pulang. Kau senang sayangku" Donghae mencium – cium tubuh sang bayi dengan gemas.

"Kau kembali?" Dia pun kembali menoleh pada Kibum, melepaskan senyuman terhangatnya menyambut snag kekasih hati. "Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" tanyanya sesaat Kibum terduduk disampingnya. Telunjuk Kibum kini bermain dengan jemari Jihae yang tubuhnya sedang Donghae rengkuh.

Perlahan Kibum menghembuskan nafas lelah setelah dia terperanjat dan duduk di salah satu kursi yang dekat dengan ranjang. Dia lalu menatap Donghae dengan penuh kegelisahan dan raut kebingungan.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu?" tanya Donghae terdengar khawatir.

"Kau sudah makan? Aku akan mengganti perbanmu setelah aku mandi"

"Itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku Kim Kibum" bantah Donghae. Kibum adalah orang yang sulit menyembunyikan kebohongan. Dia selalu jujur akan perasaannya dan ketika dia mencoba berbohong, dia selalu gagal. Terlebih terhadap Donghae dan Donghae yang kini memanggil dirinya Kim Kibum? Kibum tahu tiap kali Donghae mengucap ini, Donghae tengah serius. Donghae tahu Kibum sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dari dirinya. Mereka telah bersama untuk waktu yang bisa dibilang tidak sedikit, jadi, untuk saling mengerti satu sama lain, itu sangatlah mudah.

Kibum menarik kursi yang dia duduki hingga mendekat pada Donghae, lebih dekat dari sebelumnya. Dia tersenyum miris dan menautkan jemari mereka denagn erat. Satu tangan lain Kibum gunakan untuk meraih poni yang menutupi tiga perempat kening Donghae hingga dia selipkan ke telinga sang Fishy.

"Aku hanya lelah" jawab Kibum, bertingkah seakan tak ada apapun yang terjadi dengannya hari ini. Untuk menutupi kepura – puraannya ini, Kibum mengalihkan pandangan dan Donghae dan membungkuk pada bayi mereka "Appa pulang" bisiknya pada Jihae.

"Aku mau mandi. Tak sabar ingin mencium Jihaeku" ungkap Kibum kembali tersenyum pada Donghae lalu beranjak pergi tanpa memberikan Donghae jawaban yang memuaskan.

.

.

"Kibum!" panggil Jungsu sesaat Kibum keluar dari kamar mandi. Jungsu dapat melihat kemasaman di raut wajah sang adik dan dia tahu alasanny di balik wajah semerawut itu.

"Bagaimana kau akan mengatakannya pada Donghae?" tanyanya kemudian. Langkah Kibum lalu terhenti setelah dia sempat berjalan "Aku belum tahu" jawabnya lesu.

"Maaf. Aku tak bisa membantumu meski kau tahu aku telah mencobanya. Kau tahu, _dia_.." kepala Jungsu tertunduk, merasakan begitu kecewa dan sedih atas apa yang tenagh Kibum alami dan selanjutnya menjadi penderitaan berat bagi kehidupan Donghae juga bayinya, bayi Jihae.

"Setidaknya masih ada waktu sebulan lagi" ungkap Kibum menarik sebuah senyuman tulus yang muncul dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam. Dia ingin berterimakasih dnegan cara ini kepada Jungsu yang telah berusaha maksimal untuk membantu dirinya juga Donghae.

_Lalu apa yang terjadi sesungguhnya? Beginilah ceritanya,_

_Beberapa jam yang lalu, di sebuah kantor dengan ketenaran yang menjulang yang terkenal akan kemampuan tangan dingin sang penguasa yang telah menghasilkan beberapa artis yang kini luar biasa dikenal di seluruh dunia, terjadi suatu peristiwa kecil di dalamnya._

_"Songsaeng-nim. Kumohon! Donghae baru saja melahirkan. Dia bahkan belum sembuh total" Jungsu berusaha mengeluarkan pendapatnya demi menolong Dongsaeng – dongsaengnya itu._

_"Jungsu. Apa kau mencoba melawanku? Keputusanku sudah jelas dan siapapun harus menuruti itu, tak terkecuali kau"_

_"Aku tidak akan melakukan titahmu. Apa yang kau inginkan akna membuat Donghae bersedih. Lakukan apapun padaku tapi kumohon jangan pada Donghae dan bayi kami" kali ini Kibum yang memohon pada sang penguasa agensi yang nyatanya sedikit pun dia tak bergeming dan malah menertawakan Kibum setengah hati._

_"Kau dan Donghae sudah menandatangani kontrak. Kalian telah athu apa yang akan terjadi jika kontrak itu dibatalkan atau buruknya tak dilakukan. Akibatnya bahkan akan sangat buruk dari apa yang kalian perkirakan. Ingatlah Kibum! aku telah membantu kalian merahasiakan hubungan itu. Kau pikir berapa banyak uang yang telah kukeluarkan untuk menutup mulut para wartawan bajingan itu? Dan kau Park Jungsu? Jangan bertingkah seakan kau tak tahu pengorbananku ini"_

_"Tapi Songsaeng-nim!" Kibum kembali membantah namun sang atasan menimpali dengan pernyataan terakhirnya "Hanya untuk tiga tahun. Kalian hanya perlu menyelesaikan kontraknya. Setelah itu kalian bebas melakukan apapun. Kau tahu? Masyarakat sudah jengah dengan ketidakhadiran Donghae selama ini. Mereka menginginkannya dan ini adalh dunia bisnis. Aku harus kembali mengorbitkan Donghae apapun yang terjadi dan harus kulakukan"._

_"Beri mereka sedikit waktu. Setidaknya dua bulan. Sebagai imbalan, aku akan bekerja lebih keras untuk perusahaan kita" mohon Jungsu menimpali, berharap sang atasan mengabulkan permintaannya. Ini demi orang – orang yang dia cintai serta putri yang dia anggap sebagai anak kandung._

_"Hyung! Jangan begini!" bantah Kibum tak ingin melibatkan Jungsu terlalu jauh namun sedikitpun Jungsu tak mempedulikan ungkapan Kibum. Dia hanya berfokus pada sang atasan seray memelas denagn wajahnya yang sudah sangat gugup jika saja itu tidak akan terkabul._

_"Satu bulan. Bersikap baiklah atau aku akan membuatnya menjadi hanya satu minggu dari sekarang. Terutama kau Kibum. Kau dan Donghae harus membayar banyak atas kekacauan yang telah kalian buat. Katakan pada Donghae mengenai ini. Sekian untuk hari ini" dan seperti itulah sang atasan meninggalkan Jungsu dan Kibum yang membatu. Kibum bahakan hampir tak bisa mengedipkan bulu matanya karena ini terlalu tiba – tiba meski dia tahu suatu hari, hari ini akan terjadi. Ini seperti halnya, kilat yang menyambar berkali meski dia telah bersembunyi di tempat yang aman._

_Bagaimana tidak? Selama ini dia berusaha untuk menutupi apa yang terjadi antara Donghae dan dirinya tapi nyatanya, kekacauan bisa datang darimana saja dan bahkan dari orang yang tak pernah kau kira akan mengancam nyawamu._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

.

.

Ruangan kamar itu terasa begitu sepi, membuat tuli mereka yang ada di dalamnya, Kibum dan Donghae. selain itu, suasan kian mencekam dengan semilir udara dingin yang keluar dari pendingin ruangan membuat kedua manusia itu bergidik untuk sesaat.

Kala itu, Kibum tengah menggantikan perban di perut Donghae. Perban dimana seorang bayi mungil nan cantik telah dilahirkan ke dunia yang sangat kejam, menurut Kibum. Namun juga, sangatlah indah setelah dipikir bahwa Kibum kini memiliki dua orang penting yang sangat dia cintai. Dua orang yang merupakan miliknya, hanya miliknya tanpa ada gangguan dari yang lain.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Donghae masih penasaran dengan tingkah Kibum malam ini.

"Tidak ada" jawab Kibum menggeleng pelan seraya memancarkan senyuman. "Sudah malam. Ayo tidur" ajak Kibum.

"Kibummmii…" Donghae merengek hingga Kibum dengan refleks memeluk erat Donghae. Dia benamkan kepalanya di pucuk kepala Donghae yang beraroma shampo segar, menggairahkan dan sangat dia sukai.

"Ingatlah ini Hyung!" gumam Kibum diantara rambut – rambut sang Fishy, "apapun yang terjadi? Aku melakukannya hanya untukmu, dan juga Jihae kita. Aku mencintai kalian, sangat".

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Title : For You I Will 11/

Pairing : KIHAE

Genre : Humor, Angst, Drama.

Rating : PG-13

WARNING : M-PREG.

Summary :

Goodbye baby Jihae~

.

.

"AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MENYERAHKAN BAYIKU. LEBIH BAIK KAU POTONG NADIKU KIM KIBUM" Donghae tengah meneriaki Kibum dengan penuh amarah setelah Kibum mengatakan mengenai apa yang Agensi mereka katakan. Hal ini membuat Donghae tersulut emosi hingga pertengkaranpun terjadi.

Pertengkaran ini terjadi tepatnya pada tengah malam karena memang Kibum baru saja memberanikan diri mengatakan hal itu pada Donghae. Ini juga terucap setelah dua minggu dari persalinan Donghae dimana luka di perut Donghae sudah bisa dikatakan telah membaik.

Ruangan kecil di tengah memisahkan jarak antara Kibum, Donghae dan bayi mereka. Kibum tak ingin membuat bayinya terganggu karena dia tahu Donghae akan bereaksi seperti saat ini ketika kontrak itu disebutkan. Seperti halnya yang Kibum telah duga, Donghae akan histeris dan menolak keras apapun yang telah dijanjikan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Jika tak segera dikatakan, maka Jihae akan pergi begitu saja secara tiba – tiba dan kemungkinan direbut paksa yang akan memperburuk reaksi Donghae. Karenanya, Kibum mengatakan hal itu meski hatinya sendiri begitu berat.

"Ada apa?" beberapa member berhamburan keluar mendengar pertengkaran hebat dari luar kamar mereka. Mereka dikejutkan ketika Donghae mulai melemparkan barang pecah belah ke arah Kibum meski hanya mengenai sisi – sisi tubuh Kibum.

"Hentikan Hyung! Tetangga bisa bangun" mohon Kibum, berharap Donghae akan menghentikan aksi gilanya ini. Para member yang melihat hanya bisa diam terpaku, tak mmapu menolong karena itu akan percuma. Donghae akan sangat keras kepala belum lagi tak ada satupun dari mereka yang bisa menyelesaikan masalah antara Donghae dan Kibum.

Mereka semua sudah tahu permasalahannya setelah Jungsu beberapa waktu lalu mengatakan kemungkinan buruk mengenai Jihae yang akan di ambil. Mereka semua bersedih dan menatap pilu pada Donghae yang saat itu tidka tahu apa – apa. Jungsu telah mengatakan bahwa membiarkan Kibum yang menjelaskan semuanya pada Donghae dan inilah, reaksi dari Donghae yang juga sudah mereka duga sebelumnya.

"MEMANGNYA KENAPA JIKA MEREKA MENDENGAR?" kembali Donghae meneriaki Kibum. "KAU MALU? MALU MEMPUNYAI BAYI DARI LAKI – LAKI SEPERTIKU? AKU TIDAK PEDULI" histeris Donghae membelalakan keduanya matanya kesal. Bahkan kedua mata yang biasanya terlihat sayu dan lembut itu, kini memerah diliputi amarah yang bergejolak. Juga, bola mata itu hampir tertutupi oleh air mata yang sudah berkerumun didalamnya. Hanya menunggu beberapa detik dan aiar mata itu pun jatuh.

Donghae sangat frustasi. Dia tidka bisa menerima kenyataan jika akhirnya hari ini datang juga. Hari dimana kenyataan betapa pahit dan getir Donghae rasakan. Bukan karena Donghae tidak mengingat perjanjian yang telah dia buat, beberapa saat dia dengan bodohnya melupakan hal itu dna kini, ketika untuk kedua kalinya kontrak itu disampaikan, Donghae tidak ingin menerimannya. Keegoisan Donghae muncul dan dia bersikeras akan mempertahankan bayinya.

PRANG.

Piring terakhir Donghae lemparkan. Dia begitu kesal, sangat kesal dan masih menatap dendam pada Kibum. Di lain pihak Kibum hanya bisa terdiam, menunduk dan menerima apapun ayng akna Donghae perbuat padanya. Begitu pula para member, mereka terdiam dalam hening juga bersedih melihat pasangan yang selalu harmonis ini kini tengah dilanda ancaman badai besar.

Detik berikutnya, suara tangisan dari sang bayi, meresonasi hingga ke telinga mereka. Suara tangisan yang muncul dari kamar Donghae dan mereka tahu itu adalah Jihae yang terbangun. Hingga suara itu semakin menggema, Donghae pun melemah dan mengehentikan aksi histerikalnya lalu melangkah untuk menghampiri pusat suara. Namun sebelum itu, Donghae melemparkan tatapan tajam pada Kibum "Lakukan sesuatu Kibum. Atau kau tak perlu bertemu denganku maupun Jihae" ancam Donghae dengan tegas dan serius.

.

.

Para member meratapi langkah Donghae yang gontai, lesu dan tak bergairah hingga perlahan Donghae membuka pintu kamarnya dan dia menghilang ke balik pintu yang diikuti suara pintu yang tertutup rapat. Tak peduli betapa marahnya Donghae, mereka tahu jika Donghae tak akan berani membuat bayinya terkejut dan membanting pintu. Tatapan mereka pun menoleh ke arah Kibum yang masih membatu di lantai. Magnae kedua itu berkondisi sama dengan Donghae yang ditambah kepala yang menekuk begitu dalam menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tampan.

Salah satu dari mereka lalu menghampiri Kibum, mengelus punggungnya dengan lembut, sedikit berharap ini mampu menenangkan anka muda ini. Memebr yang lain terduduk di dekat Kibum seraya mengehembuskan nafas beras layaknya mereka baru saja berlatih tari keras.

"Kami turut bersedih untukmu" ungkap Jungsu. Suaranya begitu rendah dan mungkin sangat pelan, tidak seperti sang Leader yang biasanya selalu ceria. Tawanya yang khas, yang mampu memecah gendang telinga siapapun yang mendengarnya, hilang dengan kesedihan dan kepahitan yang dia rasakan untuk sang Dongsaeng.

Hal ini pun dirasakan oleh member yang lain. Ceria mereka seketika hilang dan beberapa bahkan menitikan air mata. Mereka merasa buruk karena hanya bisa berpangku tangan apa yang saat ini terjadi. Ini, sangat menyakitkan untuk mereka.

"Aku akan berada di apartemen" Kibum beranjak, tatapannya kosong.

"Kibum.." panggil Jungsu.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku akan baik – baik saja" jawab Kibum meski itu adalah kebohongan. Mereka dapat melihat dengan sangat jelas Kibum yang sedang menahan luka dihatinya.

Kibum lalu mengucaokan selamat tinggal, membungkuk dengan rendah dan dia hampir saja terjatuh jika Siwon tak secara secepat menopangnya. "Kibummii.." ungkap Siwon lirih. Dia merasakan betapa lemahnya Kibum saat ini. Sang Dongsaeng yang dia kenal tangguh, kini terlihat begitu rapuh dalam rengkuhannya.

"Aku permisi. Selamat malam". Kala itu, para member bersumpah jika mereka, untuk pertama kalinya melihat Kibum menitikan air matanya di depan mata mereka, menunjukan kegelisahan hatinya. Kibum tidak seprti itu, dia adalah member yang sangat tertutup dan tak banyak berbicara. Hanya kepada Donghae Kibum akan menunjukan segalanya. Tapi kali ini, meski derai air mata itu langsung Kibum usap. Mereka tahu jika Kibum memang sedang terluka.

.

.

Matahari mungkin masih terbit dari ufuk timur, meradiasikan sinarnya dan juga menghangatkan tiap objek yang dia tangkap. Dan matahari ini pun seperti biasanya menyelinap memasuki celah di kamar Donghae. Seharusnya itu menyenangkan karena mentari lagi – lagi dengan lembutnya masih menyapa tubuh Donghae. Namun tidak demikian bagi Donghae yang dalam dua hari ini menolak untuk keluar dari kamarnya terkecuali untuk hal – hal yang khusus.

Dalam dua hari ini, Donghae hanya terkurung dalam kamarnya. Dia menolak apapun selain terdiam disana, di atas ranjang mengasuh bayinya yang semakin hari semakin menggemaskan. Sesekali Donghae akan tersenyum melihat kelucuan bayi Jihae namun senyum itu lalu pudar ketika jemarinya menyentuh ruang kosong di sebelah Jihae. Ruang yang seharusnya di tempati oleh objek tertampan yang Donghae tahu, kini itu tak ada. Yang Donghae rasakan adalah, dingin dan sepi.

Tempat itu, harusnya diisi olehnya, oleh Kibum. Tapi, smeenjak pertengkaran beberapa hari itu, Kibum tak kunjung kembali menunjukan batang hidungnya. Ini membuat Donghae sedih, sangat sedih meski dia tahu jika kepergian Kibum merupakan akibat dari perbuatannya. Kibum mungkin telah sangat sakit hati, atau apapun, Donghae tak mengerti. Namun yang pasti, saat ini, Donghae sangat merindukan Kibumnya.

TOK TOK

Beberapa ketukan terdengar dari balik pintu kamar Donghae. Ketukan itu pun terganti oleh suara familiar dari Ryeowook "Hyung! Sarapan sudah siap" ucap sang eternal magnae. Dia melangkah lagi untuk mendekati, "Selamat pagi malaikat kecil" sapanya pada Jihae dengan senyuman.

"kau sudah memberinya susu?" Ryeo menepuk kecil pipi Jihae lalu bermain dengan jemari – jemari mungilnya.

"Sudah. Terimakasih pada Ibumu" jawab Donghae menorehkan senyuman tulus. Ryeowook yang mendengar pun tertawa "Itu dari sepupuku Hyung. Dia baru saja melahirkan"

"Sama saja. Ibumu sudah sangat menolong kami"

"Hmmm. Tak apa. Putrimu putriku juga. Anggap saja? Aku telah berperan menjadi orang tua". "Semuanya untuk Jihae kami yang cantik. Paman Ryeo bahkan akan mencarikan lebih banyak" lanjut Ryeo berbicara dengan sang bayi.

Perasaan Donghae menjadi senang mendengar ungkapan Ryeo. Tak hanya itu, dia pun bersyukur karena tak hanya Ryeo tapi member lain pun memperlakukan Jihae layaknya putri mereka, mengasihi Jihae dengan seluruh jiwa mereka. Itu sangat melegakan.

Ketika malam menjelang, mereka berkumpul untuk makan malam dan entah apa yang terjadi? Mungkin ingin menunjukan rasa terimakasih, Donghae akhirnya keluar dari persembunyiiannya. Dia berkumpul bersama para membernya di depan meja makan.

Donghae pun ikut membantu Ryeong menyiapkan setidaknya mangkuk – mangkuk untuk mereka. Hingga ketika saat makan tiba, terdapat satu mangkuk yang masih berish, kosong tanpa ditemani pemiliknya. Di atas mangkuk itu tergeletak sepasang sumpit biru muda yang memang milik pemiliknya. Sayangnya, sang pemilik sedikit pun tak menyentuh benda itu karena, karena dia memang tidak ada bersama mereka. Entah kemana dia telah pergi.

"Kemana bocah itu" komentar Heechul ketika suasana tadi yang riuh menjadi hening setelah teralihkan pada mangkuk kosong di samping mereka. Hal ini tentu lumrah karena sang pemilik mangkuk dan sumpit memang jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka. Tapi kali ini menjadi canggung mengingat masalah yang tengah menerpa di dalamnya. Biasanya juga, para member akan melemparkan godaan untuk membuat Donghae yang selalu merindu itu tersenyum. Namun sekarang, mulut mereka terkunci rapat, tidak tahu apa yang harus diucap.

.

.

Beberapa bulan kemudian, tepatnya dua bulan, pertumbuhan Jihae mengalami perkembangan pesat. Dia menjadi lebih tinggi dari saat dia dilahirkan. Dia juga mempunyai rambut dikepalanya. Hitam lebat juga lurus seperti halnya Kibum. Memang telah ketara bahwa Jihae mewarisi paras kedua orang tuanya itu. Selain rambut yang serupa Kibum, dia juga mewarisi hidung, pipi chubby serta kulit putih tak bernoda seperti salju yang sebelumnya dimiliki Kibum terlebih dahulu. Tak kalah dari itu, Jihae mewarisi bibir yang tipis, merah serta kedua bola mata sayu milik Donghae. Dia begitu cantik, sangat cantik dan semakin menggemaskan.

"Bayi kami yang cantik. Kau semakin cantik saja. Paman merasa tersaingi" ungkap Sungmin yang sedang bermain dengan Jihae. Donghae kebetulan sedang keluar untuk membeli susu formula untuk bayinya yang ditemani sang Manager untuk menghindari kecurigaan orang – orang. Oleh karena kepergian Donghae, kini Sungmin dititipi Jihae dan tentu Sungmin yang sedang tidak ada pekerjaan dengan senang hati menjaga Jihae.

Jihae tertawa senang, mengacung – ngacungkan jemarinya ke udara ketika Sungmin tak hentinya menggoda dia. Dia lalu tertawa semakin riang ketika Sungmin mempermainkan dagunya dengan dagu milik Sungmin.

Tiba – tiba Eunhyuk datang dengan sebuah kamera ditangannya "Jangan berhenti tertawa. Diam. Diam" perintah Eunhyuk girang dan mengabadikan momen kebersamaan mereka bersama. Mereka merasa harus sering melakukan ini karena suatu hari, mereka pun akan dipisahkan dari Jihae dan itu menyedihkan.

BRAK.

"HYUNG HYUNG!" Ryeong pun muncul dengan tergesa bahkan kelakukannya mengejutkan Jihae yang lansung menangis mendengar suara hentakan keras dari Ryeong yang membuka pintu dengan kasar.

"Oh bayiku. Maaf!" tanggap Ryeong dengan rasa bersalah pada Jihae. Detik selanjutnya, Ryeong kembali berteriak meski kini lebih tertahan di tenggorokan "HYUNG! CEPAT! SEMBUNYIKAN JIHAE! SEKARANG" dia terdengar memelas juga.

"Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa kau harus histeris begitu?" jawab Sungmin sedikit kebingungan seraya menimang Jihae dalam rengkuhannya karena sang tuan putri terus saja menangis.

"Ucapkan perlahan. Teriakanmu membuat Jihae menangis" Eunhyuk menepuk – nepuk pelan pantat mungkil Kihae, ikut menenangkan.

"TIDAK!" lagi Ryeong berteriak, suara menggema "SEKUMPULAN RANG MENUJU KEMARI UNTUK MEMBAWANYA".

"APA?" tanggap Eunhyuk dan Sungmin dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Donghae. Donghae. Mana Donghae?" Eunhyuk mulai panik, menghubungi ponsel Donghae sementara Sungmin dengan sigap mengumpulkan barang – barang Jihae.

"TARUH DALAM TAS! CEPAT" Sungmin memerintah Ryeong yang juga ikut bergerak cepat memasukan benda – benda milik Jihae secara kasar dan sembarang.

"HEY! BERHENTI". Terdengar suara teriakan dari luar yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Ketiga lelaki yang berada di kamar langsung saling melemparkan tatapan. Bola mata mereka seakan melebar mengetahui apapun yang terjadi di luar sana, berdasar suara Kyu yang kesal, pastilah tidak baik. Tapi, mereka tidak punya waktu banyak bahkan untuk bengong seperti sekarang. Mereka harus melakukan sesuatu untuk Jihae.

"Sembunyikan bayinya!" titah Eunhyuk, mengambil alih Jihae dari Sungmin.

"Sayangku. Berhentilah menangis. Kumohon" Eunhyuk kini memohon, berharap Jihae akan mengerti siatuasi darurat ini. Bururknya, tangisan Jihae semakin menggelegar. Sang bayi seperti ketakutan dan merasakan hal buruk akan terjadi pada dirinya. Dan disaat genting seperti ini, yang dia butuhkan adalah Donghae. Tapi dimana Donghae? mengapa dia tak kunjung datang? Ini mengesalkan, gumam Eunhyuk.

BRAK.

Pintu kamar pun terbuka dan menampakan dua sosok? Tidak, melainkan empat orang telah masuk secara paksa dan bersamaan ke dalam ruangan yang terbilang cukup sempit ini. Dua orang dari mereka terlihat sangat sangar dengan kepala botak dan tubuh berotot memakai seragam hitam sedang dua orang lain adalah para perawat perempuan dengan porsi tubuh kurus juga pendek tapi terlihat kuat.

"Kami akan mengambil bayinya" ucap salah satu perawat. Dia mendekati Eunhyuk, menjulurkan kedua tanganya secara sopan untuk menagmbil Jihae.

Dengan cepat Eunhyuk mundur dan menarik diri "TIDAK" teriaknya. Padahal, sekali pun selmaa hidupnya, Eunhyuk tidak pernah berteriak pada perempuan. Tapi sepertinya, rasa panik juga rasa sayangnya pada Jihae, telah merubah dprinsipnya untuk sesaat. Bagaimanapun, Jihae adalah juga putri dari Eunhyuk, itulah anggapan sang Anchovy.

Sungmin pun demikian, dia dengan kasar mendorong sang perawat untuk menyelamatkan Jihae dari cengkraman sang wanita. Perasaan yang dia rasa untuk Jihae, tak lebih ataupun kurang seperti yang Eunhyuk rasakan. Seorangpun tak ada yang boleh mengambil bayi mereka. Siapapun. "Lebih baik singkirkan tanganmu" benatak Sungmin penuh emosi.

Perawat lain maju bersamaan dengan dua orang lelaki garang dibelakangnya. Sungmin sedikit terhentak tapi dia bersumpah atk akan gentar dan akan melindungi Jihae apapun yang terjadi.

"Disini disebutkan kalian mengadopsi seorang bayi tanpa ranah hukum yang jelas" perawat itu mengacungkan sebuah surat dengan tulisan – tulisan yang tidka begitu Sungmin ataupun Eunhyuk dan Ryeong mengerti. Jantung mereka pun memacu kencang, ini tidak baik, pikir mereka.

"Itu sebuah kejahatan. Karenanya kami akan membawa dia" lanjut sang perawat bermulut dingin itu.

"TIDAK! ITU TIDAK BENAR.." Sungmin membantah dengan keras.

"Dia putri dari.." hampir saja Ryeong menimpali hingga Jungsu sejenak datang di antara mereka.

"Ryeowook" bentak Jungsu. Bukan karena dia kesal atau benci pada tingkah dongsaengnya itu tapi, tak ada yang boleh tahu tentang siapa Jihae. Setidaknya untuk saat ini tidak.

Jungsu tahu orang – orang asing dihadapannya ini adalah orang suruhan agensinya. Tapi pemilik agensi sudah berjanji, siapapun yang akan membawa Jihae, mereka tidak akan membocorkan tenatang sang bayi karena itu juga akan berdampak pada perusahaan mereka.

Namun daripada itu, Jungsu mencoba memastikan "Dari mana kalian datang? Bagaimana kalian bisa memasuki tempat kami" tanyanya penuh keseriusan.

Perawat itu pun menjawab "Kami dari panti asuhan. Kami mendapat laporan mengenai bayi yang diadopsi tanpa hukum yang jelas". Sejujurnya ini terdengar rancu. Bagaiamana mungkin pihak panti hingga membawa penjaga seperti dua lelaki besar dibelakangnya ini. Tapi Jungsu tak mau memikirna itu dulu. Saat ini dia ingin tahu jelas kemana mereka akan membawa bayinya.

"TIDAK MASUK AKAL" kini Kyu yang berteriak dan kala itu Donghae pun datang secara bersamaan.

"Ada apa ini?" ucapanya belum peka dengan apa yang terjadi hingga suara tangisan lelah Jihae menyadarkannya "Jihae.." ucapnya lirih dan denga mata kepalanya sendiri, Donghae melihat salah satu dari perawat mengmbil paksa Jihae dari tangan Eunhyuk.

"HEY! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN" teriaknya dan mendorong dua lelaki besar di hadapannya dengan sekuat tenaga. Dia berusaha meraih Jihaenya yang tangisannya semakin melemah entah kenapa atau seperti mengalami syok.

Donghae melangkah cepat hingga kedua orang bertubuh besar tadi menarik Donghae hingga sang Fishy terkurung dalam cengkraman mereka. Fishy pun tertahan dan dia tidak bisa mengeluarkan diri karena kedua orang ini terlalu kuat untuk dirinya yang langsung melemah, tersakiti melihat Jihaenya hampir tak mengeluarkan suara.

"SIAPA KALIAN!" bentak Donghae histeris dan sebisa mungkin keluar dari cengkraman kedua orang tadi.

Jihae pun akhirnya kembali bersuara setelah mendengar teriakan Donghae. sang bayi seperti memiliki insting Ibunya berada di dekatnya dan kini dia tengah meminta tolong untuk diselamatkan dari orang – orang asing yang tak mau melepaskan dirinya.

Suara tangisan Jihae tak tertahankan dan sanat menyedihkan.m Jungsu hanya bisa diam terpaku karena dia kebingungan. Hatinya terluka melihat Donghae yang berusaha keras menyelamatkan bayinya juga sang bayi yang merengek tak henti memanggil sang Ibu dengan jeritan tangisnya.

Kyuhyun hendak membantu Donghae hingga dia dikejutkan oleh Ryeong yang biasanya hanya bisa menangis dan lemah, melawan para lelaki bertubuh besar itu. Sayangnya, sesuai prediksi bahwa Ryeong tak akan mampu melawan mereka karena secapat kilat Ryeong tersungkur dengn pukulan salah satu dari dua orang tadi, mengenai dagunya. Dia tersungkur bahkan hingga ke sudut dinding dan dia mengernyit kesakitan settelah dirasanya sakit mengenai lengannya selain dagu.

"Tolong bekerja samalah dengan kami. Terimakasih banyak" ucap sang perawat memberi sinyal pada Jungsu. Sinyal dari perawat itu mengartikan lebih dari kata yang telah di ungkap dan Jungsu dengan segera mengerti.

"Donghae! hentikan. Kyu, urus Ryeowook" perintah sang Leader keras.

"HYUNG! APA MAKSUDMU?" bentak Sungmin kasar. Dia tidak percaya Jungsu menyerah begitu saja. Begitu pula Eunhyuk yang menganga tak percaya. Bukankah Jungsu sangat menictai Jihae? Tapi kenapa? Pikirnya hingga Jungsu melemparkan tatapan penuh arti membuat Eunhyuk menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan tapi matanya masih terbelalak. Dia akhirnya tahu siapa orang – orang asing ini. Hingga Sungmin yang memperhatikan ikut mengerti "Mereka.." ucapnya lirih.

Jungsu mengangguk untuk menanggapi Sungmin. Donghae yang tadi masih histeris dan hany memperhatikan Jihae, kini mengerti keadaan. Yang datang adalah orang suruhan agensinya dan, Donghae? Donghae tak percaya ternyata satu bulan telah berlalu, Jihae pun akhirnya di rampas dari tangannya, dari kehidupannya.

"TIDAK! TIDAK! TIDAK!" ungkap Donghae begitu perih dan histeris seraya mengeluarkan air mata yang keluar dengan begitu derasnya.

Kaki Donghae tertekuk. Dia menumpu dengan kedua lututnya di atas lantai dingin berlapis marmer itu. Tak pelak air mata terus membasahi kedua pipinya hingga menetes secara berurutan ke bawah. Jihaenya telah dibawa. Jihaenya telah pergi dan tak akan ada lagi tangisan menggemaskan terdengar di kamar ini ataupun hingga ke gendang telinga Donghae. Donghae terluka, sangat terluka. Dunianya yang semula bahagia dengan kehadiran Jihae, mendadak hancur bagai ditelan ke lubang terdalam. Donghae membenci itu, sangat benci dan sakit hati.

TBC.


	12. Chapter 12

Title : For You I Will 12

Pairing : KIHAE

Genre : Humor, Angst, Drama.

Rating : PG-13

WARNING : M-PREG.

Summary :

'Peganglah janjiku dan semuanya akan kembali seperti yang kau inginkan..'

.

.

Hari pun terus berlalu bahkan bulan pun sempat berganti mengklaim awal yang baru. Semuanya terasa begitu sunyi dan sepi bagi seorang Lee Donghae yang masih terpuruk dalam kesedihan setelah dipisahkan dari putri tercintanya.

"Hae, Ini jadwalmu untuk besok" Manager Hyung datang, mendekati Donghae yang tengah terduduk lesu dengan pandangan kosong.

"Kemana mereka membawanya?" jawab Donghae tak menghiraukan pernyataan Manager.

"Aku tidak tahu"

"Apa kau juga berpihak padanya Hyung?" sergah Donghae tajam, matanya menatap penuh kebencian. Tak ada rasa takut pada diri sang Manager melihat Donghae yang seperti itu. Dia malah merasa semakin iba hingga entah sudah berapa kali dia menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Aku bersumpah. Tak ada yang tahu Hae. Mereka menyembunyikannya" ungkap sang Manager yang kemudian terduduk disamping Donghae.

"Kami sudah mencoba mencarinya Hae tapi hasilnya nihil" timpal Siwon yang kebetulan lewat.

"Bagaimana keberadaan Kibum?" tanya sang Manager pada Siwon. Sesaat mendengar nama Kibum, Donghae pun sedikit kembali pada kesadarannya, "_Benar. Sudah hampir dua bulan Kibum telah pergi meninggalkannya, meninggalkan mereka_", pikir Donghae semakin terlarut dalam gelombang kesedihan.

Kemana Kibumnya telah pergi. Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa dia tak ada ketika Donghae sangat membutuhkannya. Donghae pun tertunduk. Dia benar – benar lelah, sangat lelah dan berharap ini hanyalah mimpi dan Donghae berharap untuk segera terbangun dari mimpi menyakitkan ini.

"Bukankah dia ada di apartemennya?" Yesung menimpali yang serta merta membawa nampan berisi nasi untuk Donghae yang entah berapa kali menolak untuk makan. Tubuhnya pun terlihat tirus dan lemah. Sepeninggalan Jihae juga Kibum, Donghae seperti tak punya hasrat untuk sehat bahkan untuk hidup sekalipun. Sungguh menyedihkan dan para member termasuk Yesung iba akan hal itu.

"Hae, Kau harus kuat untuk Jihae. Tiga tahun akan cepat berlalu" lanjut Yesung yang sontak membuat Donghae emosi berapi – api. Dia bahkan melemparkan tatapan kasar pada Yesung. "Cobalah menjadi diriku dan kau akan mengerti" bentak Donghae.

"Bukan itu maksudku"

"Aku akan baik – baik saja. Terimakasih untuk perhatianmu" timpal Donghae penuh penegasan serta kekesalan. Dia pun hendak beranjak ketika Jungsu tiba – tiba telah berdiri di hadapannya dan secara mengejutkan sang Leader menampar keras pipi Donghae.

PLAK.

"KENAPA KALIAN MELAKUKAN INI PADAKU? ITU JUGA YANG KIBUM KATAKAN SEBELUM KEPERGIANNYA" Jungsu berteriak histeris seraya menatap Donghae dengan penuh amarah, "KELUARLAH DARI LUBANG KESEDIHANMU! LIHAT KAMI! KAMI DISINI PEDULI PADA KALIAN. SANGAT PEDULI".

Donghae tertunduk lemah juga malu. Mungkin Jungsu benar dia terlalu berlebihan. Tapi mau bagaimana? Donghae belum bisa menerima kenyataan akan di ambilnya Jihae dari sisinya.

"Aku tahu aku bukan Kau atau Kibum, Hae" ucap Yesung menimpali penuh iba, "Tapi kita disini benar – benar peduli padamu dan Jihae. Aku pun mencintainya, Dia sudah ku anggap seperti putri kandungku sendiri dan aku tahu kau tahu ini. Aku pun sangat bersedih tidak mendengar tangisannya, atau tawa kecilnya. Namun kupikir, selama tiga tahun ini aku harus kuat, tidak boleh larut dalam kesedihan karena aku masih ingin melihat Jihae tumbuh dewasa. Dan aku yakin, lelaki tua itu akan menepati janjinya".

"Dia akan menepati janjinya Hae dan itu pun untuk kebaikanmu" timpal Jungsu dengan kesungguhan. Perlahan Donghae pun bergerak memeluk Jungsu dengan begitu erat dan meluapkan kembali semua kekesalan serta kesedihannya dengan air mata yang membanjiri kaus yang Jungsu tengah pakai.

Jungsu sama sekali tak keberatan karena dia sadar bahwa tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan selain memberikan Donghae ini, sandaran di dadanya yang dia harap dapat menenangkan sang Fishy.

.

.

Kibum tengah asik berciuman dengan seorang gadis yang entah siapa. Sebegitu asiknya Kibum bahkan tidak menyadari kehadiran Donghae yang telah berada di ruangan.

"Jadi ini yang kau lakukan huh? Sementara aku berduka sendirian dalam keterpurukanku?" Donghae pun berucap dan memecah kegiatan Kibum. Suaranya bergetar ketika kata itu terlontar dan dia bahkan merasakan pening yang hebat di kepalanya. Apa yang dilihatnya sungguh di luar dugaan dan dia tak pernah mengharapkan itu

Sakit semakin dirasa Donghae ketika Gadis yang berada di pangkuan Kibum tak gentar menyentuh lelakinya itu dan bahkan menggerak – gerakan pinggulnya dengan menjijikan meski pada kenyataannya gadis itu masih setengah telanjang. Tapi tetap saja, itu sangat menjijikan membuat Donghae mual. Terlebih, Kibum hanya terdiam menerima perlakukan kotor itu dan Donghae, dia sudah tidak sanggup lagi hingga dia meneriaki Gadis yang terlihat muda sekitaran umur Kibum.

"KELUAR KAU" teriak Donghae bengis dan marah pada si Gadis yang akhirnya ketakutan dan dengan cepat mengumpulkan pakaiannya. Sementara Kibum, dia masih duduk tanpa ekspresi, menatap lurus pada meja yang berlapis kaca di depannya.

Kemudian, dengan emosi yang membuncah Donghae pun hendak memukul Kibum karena kesalnya tapi gerakan cepat Kibum membuat pertahan Donghae roboh. Dia terjatuh ke atas sofa dan Kibum dengan cepat pula menekan Donghae hingga membuat sang Fishy tak mampu bergerak terlalu banyak ataupun berucap mengingat kedua tangan Kibum mencengkram pergelangan Donghae sementara mulutnya menawan milik Donghae.

Ciuman itu begitu kasar dan Donghae sangat tidak menyukainya. Sungguh jelas emngapa Donghae tak suka, yaitu karena dia merasa jijik. Membayangkan mulut Kibum ini adalah bekas orang lain? Membuat Donghae muak hingga dia pun semakin berusaha membebaskan diri dari Kibum yang memenjarakannya. Jika dilihat, maka Kibum seperti sedang memperkosa Donghae kali ini.

Kibum sendiri, hatinya begitu hangat sesaat bibir Donghae menyentuh miliknya. Ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang membuat Kibum semakin ingin menikmati bibir cantik dan indah ini dan tentu yang sangat Kibum rindukan sentuhannya.

Di lain pihak, Donghae terus melawan, dia tak ingin Kibum menyentuhnya kali ini hingga dengan kasar Donghae mengigit keras bibir Kibum membuat sang Dongsaeng meringis kesakitan dan menghentikan tindakannya yang hampir bisa dikatakan bejat.

"AKU MEMBENCIMU!" teriak Donghae menjauhkan Kibum. Pakaian Donghae bahkan sudah tak utuh karena perbuatan Kibum yang ternyata telah mengoyaknya dengan paksa. 'Benar – benar menjijikan' pikir Donghae dan dia pun menangis.

Beberapa saat kemudian, keduanya terdiam meski Kibum tak hendak melepaskan cengkramannya dari Donghae. Entah Donghae sudah lelah atau apa, namun dia pada akhirnya berucap, memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau melakukan ini padaku Kibum?" ucapnya. "Aku tengah menderita sendirian. Aku terpuruk dan kau? Kau meninggalkanku bahkan kau mengkhianati cintaku" Donghae pun lalu menangis, terus menangis. Tapi, keanehan lalu terjadi ketika Kibum melepaskan cengkramannya.

Detik pertama, Donghae mengira inilah yang Kibum inginkan, tak mempertahankan cinta mereka hingga Kibum beranjak meninggalkan Donghae menangis sendiri. Mungkin Kibum sudah lelah dengannya yang selalu mengeluh ini. Namun, sebelum Kibum melangkah lebih jauh, memasuki area kamar, ucapan Kibum menusuk hati Donghae. Atau? Bukan menusuk melainkan menganggu Donghae karena dia tidak merasa demikian.

"Aku tak pernah meninggalkanmu Hae" ungkap Kibum terdengar serius, "Kau lah yang terlebih dahulu meninggalkanku" lanjutnya kali ini dengan sangat menyedihkan juga senyumna getir terangkat dari sudut bibirnya. Dia telah bisa membaca apa yang Donghae pikirkan. Dia tahu Donghae tengah menyalahkan dirinya. Hingga kemudian, dia pun benar – benar berlalu meninggalkan Donghae.

Keterkejutan pun tergambar di wajah Donghae. Dia lalu mencerna apa yang Kibum telah ungkapkan _'Apa yang Kibum maksud? Harusnya akulah yang marah tapi kenapa sekarang dia balik menuduhku?'_ pikirnya menyimpulkan.

"KIM KIBUM" teriak Donghae selanjutnya dan menghampiri Kibum. Dia pun sampai di depan pintu dan hendak memutar gagang pintu tapi sang pintu tak kunjung terbuka. Jika dikatakan maka, Kibum telah mengunci dirinya karena dia telah tahu Donghae akan bereaksi begini.

"KIBUM! KIBUM! KIM KIBUM! BUKA PINTUNYA!" teriak Donghae dari luar, "KAU SUDAH BERANI MENGABAIKANKU HUH?" Dia terus mengetuk kencang pintunya bersama rasa geram yang semakin menggunung di hati dan pikirannya. Tangannya bahkan mengepal menunjukan urat – urat nadi yang berwarna hijau namun Kibum tak kunjung mendengar ocehan Donghae. Kibum masih terdiam meski sesungguhnya dia sendiri berada di balik pintu itu yang memisahkan dirinya dan Donghae. Sejujurnya Kibum sangat merindukan Donghae.

Ingin sekali Kibum merengkuh tubuh yang dia lihat begitu tirus serta beban di pundak sang Hyung yang tak tampak namun dia mengerti betapa sang Hyung sangat menderita. Tapi dia belum mampu, belum mampu menampakan diri karena sesuai janjinya dalam hati dan pada Donghae, dia akan menyelesaikan segalanya hingga Jihae akan kembali ke sisi mereka. Bukankah itu pula yang Donghae katakan? Kibum hanya boleh kembali jika masalah mereka terselesaikan tanpa melibatkan Jihae sang buah hati? Ya, Kibum ingin menepati itu.

Lalu, bagaimana dengan kejadian di sofa tadi ketika dia begitu putus asa, menyentuh Donghae dnegan kasar? Itu tak lain karena dia lupa serta karena betapa dia sangat merindukan sentuhan dan belaian sang Hyung yang adalah kekasih hati yang dia cintai.

"KIBUM! KIBUM!" Donghae masih bersikeras dan Kibum masih diam hingga keanehan lain terjadi. Suara hentakan di balik pintu itu hilang. Kibum berpikir, mungkin Donghae telah pergi dan kelelahan. Dia pun membukakan pintu dengan perlahan hingga ditemukannya Donghae yang terbujur tak sadarkan diri dan sungguh mengejutkan ketika dilihatnya tangan Donghae yang berlumuran darah akibat kekeras kepalaanya mengetuk pintu sekuat tenaga hingga membuat dirinya sendiri terluka.

Dengan cepat Kibum mendekati Donghae, menekuk kedua lututnya mengenai lantai dan mengulurkan kedua tangan untuk merengkuh tubuh Donghae.

"Donghae! Donghae! Donghae hyung" kicaunya panik.

"Donghae.." Kibum ulangi panggilan itu bahkan berbisik ke telinga kekasihnya itu yang tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

Kibum tengah mengusap wajah Donghae dengan lap handuk mengingat Donghae terserang demam secara tiba – tiba. Setelah kejadian tadi, dengan cepat Kibum merngkuh tubuh Donghae dan membaringkannya di kasur mereka. Dan inilah sekarang, Donghae yang masih terpejam dalam tidurnya, dengan keadaan sakit dan juga kicauan bibirnya yang terus memanggil nama buah hati mereka.

Dengan hati – hati Kibum merawat kekasihnya itu. Dia juga mengobati luka yang berada di tangan Donghae lalu membalutnya dengan perban yang dia temukan di kotak obat. Sesekali Donghae akan merintih ketika lukanya sedikit terkena tekanan sentuhan Kibum dan ini membuat Kibum lebih terluka dari sebelumnya.

"Kenapa kau menyakiti dirimu?" bisik Kibum menratapi tubuh Donghae yang terbaring lemah. "Melihatmu begini membuat hatiku lebih sakit. Ku mohon hentikan" ungkapnya dan memberi kecupan lembut di lengan berbalut perban.

Setelah itu, Kibum meraih ponselnya dan mneghubungi nomor Jungsu. Dia tekan nomer itu dengan cepat.

**"Hyung!" ucapnya sesaat Jungsu memberi jawaban.**

**"Iya Donghae disini bersamaku. Bisakah kau membawanya?"**

**"Aku akan menceritakan nanti. Kau kemari saja. Aku akan menunggumu"**

Sesampainya Jungsu di apartemen, Kibum hanya menceritakan hal singkat yang telah terjadi. Untuk selanjutnya dia memaksa Jungsu segera membawa Donghae ke asrama mereka. Donghae tidak boleh terbangun di tempat ini karena mungkin sang Fishy akan kembali histeris, mempertanyakan ini itu pada Kibum.

"Kibum? Kau yakin tak ingin Donghae berada disini?" sergah Jungsu yang kala itu ditemani Eunhyuk yang terlihat pucat dan khawatir melihat keadaan Dongsaeng – dongsaengnya terutama Donghae sahabat baiknya.

"Aku yakin. Ku mohon, ikuti permintaanku" jawab Kibum.

"Baiklah. Tapi? Apa maksud semua ini?"

"Ceritanya sungguh panjang. Yang jelas, aku akan mendapatkan Jihae kembali"

"Kibum.."

"Pecayalah Hyung. Aku akan membawa malaikat kecil Donghae ke sisinya" Kibum begitu yakin dan Jungsu hanya bisa mengiyakan begitu pula Eunhyuk. Ketiganya lalu berpamitan sebelum dengan diam – diam Kibum menggendong Donghae hingga ke mobil Jungsu. Dan sebelum benar – benar berpisah, Kibum mencuri satu kecupan di bibir Donghae seraya berbisik "Tunggulah kami".

.

.

TBC

.


	13. Chapter 13

Title : For You I Will 13

Pairing : KIHAE

Genre : Humor, Angst, Drama.

Rating : PG-13

WARNING : M-PREG.

Summary :

Putri kecil itu pun kembali dan membuat sang pelindung tersenyum tak henti.

.

.

Hari masih terlalu pagi untuk Donghae terbangun dari tidurnya. Namun, rasa sakit di kepalanya, yang berdenyut tak mengarah telah memaksa Donghae untuk menyambut hari tersebut. Akan tetapi, sedikit pun dia belum bergerak untuk beranjak. Dia masih kerasan untuk tetap terbaring di ranjangnya seraya mengalihkan pandangan ke samping.

Donghae pun tersenyum miris seraya meratapi ruangan kosong dan sepi di sampingnya itu. Hingga kemudian, tangisan pun mengikuti senyuman pahit tersebut.

"Aku merindukanmu.." lirih Donghae dan yang sedang dia bicarakan adalah sang buah hati. Biasanya sang buah hati masih terlelap dalam tidur nyenyaknya dan Donghae akan membelainya atau sekedar mengecup buah hati terkasihnya itu hingga Donghae merasa siap untuk memulai harinya. Namun sekarang, buah hatinya itu telah dibawa pergi oleh lelaki tua yang mengatas namakan dirinya atasan Donghae meski itu benar adanya. Oleh karena mengingat hal tersebut, ketidakberadaan sang buah hati, kesedihan pun kembali menyelimuti relung hati Donghae.

Demikian hingga pandangan Donghae teralih pada hal lain yaitu suara dengkuran di sisi lain tubuhnya. Kali ini terasa hangat membuat Donghae mengerling. Dia pun berpikir, apakah itu Kibum? hingga kemudian dia memutar tubuhnya namun yang dia harapkan bukanlah apa yang telah dia pikirkan karena di sisinya terdapat sang Magnae Kyuhyun yang tengah terlelap.

Tanpa mengurangi rasa hormatnya pada Kyuhyun atas kesimpulan sang Magnae semalam menemaninya, Donghae pun mengulas senyum kecil. Kyuhyun di matanya terlihat sungguh manis layaknya seorang adik yang begitu baiknya menemani sang Kakak dalam kesedihannya.

"Kyuhyunni…" panggil Donghae pelan meski tak begitu yakin Kyuhyun akan mendengarnya.

"Cho Kyuhyun.." ucapnya lagi dan kali ini dia gunakan satu tangan untuk mengguncang tubuh Kyu. Tapi itu hanyalah niat karena sekali dia mengguncang, Donghae tak sanggup lagi. Bukan karena Kyuhyun yang dengan acuhnya masih terlelap tapi karena Donghae merasakan perih di tangannya. Ya, dia mengamati itu. Balutan perban di sekujur tangannya yang membuat dirinya meringis bahkan jika digerakan sedikit saja.

"Hahh.." Donghae mendesah. Dia teringat akan kejadian semalam juga yang telah mnejadikannya terluka seperti ini. Dia pun hanya bisa berdecak seraya terus mengamati luka tersebut hingga dia menaruh salah satu tangannya di dada, "Tapi disini jauh lebih sakit" gumamnya dan mengingat kejadian dimana Orang yang dia cintai berbuat curang dihadapannya dan bahkan menuduh serta mengacuhkannya. Tentu yang Donghae bicarakan kali ini adalah Kibum, kekasih hatinya juga Ayah dari buah hatinya.

Hati Donghae kembali terkoyak mengingat kembali semua hal tersebut. Baik Jihae atau pun Kibum, keduanya pergi meninggalkan perih pada Donghae. Rasanya Donghae ingin kembali menangis jika itu mampu mengobati kepedihan tersebut. Dia mencoba, mencoba untuk tidak mengurai kembali air mata meski itupun jatuh pula untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Hyung?" Kyuhun terbangun mendengar isakan tangis kecil di sisinya. Dia pun terduduk untuk mendekati pusat suara, "Kau tidak apa?" ucapnya penuh kekhawatiran.

Pusat suara yang adalah berasal dari Donghae itu lalu tersenyum, "Iya, tak apa" jawabnya serta merta menyapu air mata di kedua pipinya.

Kyuhyun ingin sekali mengatakan hal lain pada Donghae, suatu kata bijak yang mungkin dapat membuat Donghae merasa nyaman. Tapi dia tahu itu akan percuma karena Donghae lebih tahu apa yang menimpanya, menyakiti dirinya hingga membuatnya menangis dan Kyuhyun akan merasa percuma untuk mengatakan suatu kata itu.

"Ayo" ajak Donghae menolehkan kepalanya pada Kyuhyun. Sang Magnae hanya bisa terpaku tak mengerti dengan ucapan sang Hyung. "Bukankah hari ini kita banyak pekerjaan?" timpal Donghae tersenyum ramah.

"Eh? Tapi kau?". Kyuhyun tak sanggup berkata karena Donghae sudah menarik lengannya dengan tangan lain yang tak terluka, "Jungsu Hyung bisa marah jika kita terlambat" celoteh Donghae mencoba tertawa dan Kyuhyun tahu sang Fishy hanya sedang menyembunyikan perasaan terlukanya. Padahal jelas – jelas tadi dia melihat Donghae menangis tapi, Donghae bertingkah seakan dia baik.

"Kenapa kau terus melamun?" ucap Donghae menepuk pundak Kyuhyun.

"Huh?".

Donghae pun kembali mengurai senyum, "Oori magnae yang manis. Sudahlah" celetuk Fishy kemudian berlalu sebelum mendongakan kepalanya di pintu karena dia sudah berada di tempat itu, "Kyu.." panggil Donghae pada Kyuhyun yang sedang menguap, "Thank you.." tambahnya lalu menghilang dari balik pintu.

Lalu Kyuhyun, dia menggaruk kepalanya, "Untuk apa Donghae berterimakasih padanya? Apa karena semalam sudah ditemani tidur? Mungkin saja" angguknya. "Syukurlah, setidaknya aku sedikit membantunya" dia pun tersenyum dan melangkah pergi dari kamar Donghae.

.

.

"Selamat pagi. Kau sudah bangun?" Jungsu menyapa Donghae yang terduduk di meja makan. Di acaknya rambut Donghae penuh kasih sayang disertai lemparan senyum hangat di kedua pipi dengan lesung pipit khasnya.

"Hmmm.." jawab Donghae singkat dan membalas senyuman sang Leader dengan senyuman yang sama meski tak dapat menutupi kegetiran di parasnya yang manis. Donghae lalu meraih sereal yang ada di depannya hingga Jungsu pun harus menepuk lengannya, "Harusnya kau mandi dulu" gerutu Jungsu.

"Nanti saja karena aku harus memandikan…" ucapan Donghae terputus. Secara tak sengaja ingatannya tadi terbersit pada sosok buah hatinya yang setiap pagi dengan rajinnya akan selalu dia mandikan. Jungsu dengan cepat memahami itu meski hanya kata "Hae.." yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan mandi" Donghae menimpali seraya bergegas menuju tempat tersebut.

Dari kejauhan Jungsu melihat Donghae dengan pilu. Seharusnya Donghae adalah anak yang ceria, selalu tersenyum manis juga berceloteh ria jika pagi menyambut mereka. Donghae biasanya akan mengatakan ini itu, apapun hal yang tak penting diiringi suara tawanya yang renyah menemani sarapan pagi mereka. Tapi kali ini, tentu saja lain karena Donghae sedang di landa duka yang membuat sang Fishy bermurung durja.

.

.

Hari lain pun berlalu diikuti minggu yang berbeda. Donghae pun telah berubah. Dia lebih menikmati kesehariannya kali ini meski tak dapat dipungkiri senyum yang Donghae ulas tidak seperti miliknya. Namun dia mencoba karena dia tak ingin membuat orang disekitarnya khawatir. Selain itu, perkataan Yesung dan Jungsu ada benarnya yang mengatakan bahwa Donghae harus menjadi kuat, sehat dan tegar agar bisa dipertemukan kembali dengan buah hatinya.

Kali ini Donghae meyakini hal tersebut dan sekarang, inilah dia yang tengah bertahan dengan menyibukan dirinya. Dia melakukan berbagai kegiatan tanpa rasa lelah. Mengambil iklan ini dan itu dengan sedikit harapan Jihae akan melihatnya di layar kaca. Sesekali Donghae akan memberikan kode dengan melengkungkan kedua tangannya di atas kepala seraya berucap "_I Love You_".

Kebanyakan orang akan mengira bahwa Donghae melakukan itu untuk menyenangkan para penggemar yang telah lama dia tinggalkan. Ada benarnya juga tapi, dibalik itu semua, Donghae lakukan itu adalah juga untuk dirinya, untuk Jihaenya yang entah berada di mana. Donghae hanya berharap orang yang merawat Jihae akan berbaik hati memberikan Jihae tontonan dirinya di layar kaca.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Kibum? Kemana Kibum telah pergi? Jawabannya adalah, tak ada yang tahu begitu pula Donghae. Mengingat ini, Donghae kembali merasa sesak. Tidak hanya sekali atau pun dua kali dalam harinya, Donghae akan dengan rajin memeriksa ponselnya dan berharap Kibum mengirimkan setidaknya pesan singkat. Tapi tentu, hal itu tak pernah ada. Ponsel Donghae begitu sepi dengan catatan Kibum di list 'inbox' maupun 'caller' nya. Untuk itu, lagi – lagi Donghae hanya bisa tersenyum miris.

"Good morning my princess" ucap Donghae pada wallpaper di ponselnya. Itu adalah sosok Jihae yang gambarnya sempat Eunhyuk dan Sungmin abadikan sebelum lelaki tua itu merampas Jihaenya. Donghae hanya bisa bersyukur atas itu dan sangat berterimakasih pada kedua member yang juga sahabatnya itu.

"Aku merindukanmu. Aku mencintaimu" ucapnya lagi lalu dia kecup sosok Jihae dalam photo.

"Fighting" Donghae mengepalkan satu tangannya, bersemangat memulai hari lain yang baru dan kembali mengecup sosok Jihae serta melemparkan senyuman manisnya meski dia tahu Jihae tidak akan mungkin dapat melihatnya.

"Hae, cepatlah!" Manager Hyung datang dengan tergesa mengingat mereka harus segera pergi untuk memulai kegiatannya. Donghae pun ikut tergesa, melangkah keluar seraya menyelipkan ponselnya ke dalam saku.

"Iya.." sahut Donghae pada sang Manager dan mereka pun berpamitan pada para member yang masih santai menikmati pagi mereka.

Hingga sore hari menjelang, Donghae hendak kembali ke persembunyiannya atau lebih tepatnya asrama. Namun sesaat mobil yang melaju membawa dirinya, melewati sebuah restoran mewah di pusat kota.

Ada yang mengejutkan Donghae sesaat dia melewati tempat tersebut. Hal tersebut adalah, sosok Kibum yang sudah lama tak dia jumpai dan Donghae berbohong jika dia tak merindukan kekasihnya itu. Tapi, sosok Kibum dengan orang lain? Ya. Apa yang Donghae lihat adalah Kibum bersama orang lain yang tak lain adalah gadis yang Donghae lihat di apartemen mereka.

Kali itu Donghae ingin menjerit, menghampiri Kibum dan memukulnya di tempat. Bagaimana mungkin Kibum masih bisa duduk manis dan tenang dan buruknya, dia mengkhianati Donghae. Lalu bagaimana dengan janji Kibum tempo dulu? Soal dia yang akan membawa Jihae kembali? Apa itu hanya bualan? Apa selama ini Donghae bertahan sendiri?. Donghae pun dibuat kesal. Dia menggerutu, menggertakan dirinya hingga sang Manager menyadari Donghae yang bertingkah aneh.

"Kau kenapa?" Manager terheran. Tiba – tiba Donghae menoleh dengan raut kesal serta tatapan tajam membuat sang Manager ketakutan, "Kau.." Manager hendak marah namun kemudian Donghae melesu, "Aku ingin ke apartemen" ucapnya menunduk. Sang Manager mengerti, dia pun memutar arah membawa mereka ke apartemen yang Donghae maksud, yaitu Apartemen Kibum.

.

.

Donghae mengemasi barangnya yang terdapat di apartemen Kibum. Dari mulai pakaian hingga ke sepatu dia kemasi ke dalam koper juga tas kanvas yang memang juga miliknya. Belum lagi dia mengemasi semua barang Jihae, buah hatinya. Dia ambil semua benda dan tak lupa sebuah dot berwarna merah jambu yang masih terbungkus rapi berbalut dus dengan warna senada. Itu adalah benda yang mereka persiapkan untuk Jihae jika menginjak umur lebih tua beberapa bulan.

Melihat dot tersebut, kenangan pun kembali terbersit. Kenangan dimana dia dan Kibum sengaja membelinya ketika mereka mengunjungi sebuah pusat perbelanjaan di luar negeri dimana kala itu Donghae masih mengandung Jihae dan mereka berada dalam kunjungan atau lebih tepatnya tur.

Kala itu Donghae yang notabenenya tidak menyukai warna merah jambu, menjadi begitu tertarik. Belum lagi dukungan Sungmin dengan kegilaannya akan warna tersebut. Padahal Donghae belum tahu jenis kelamin bayinya tapi, dia ingin membelinya begitu saja. Kibum sempat menolak karena dia sendiri tak suka. Tapi, Donghae telah memelas atau lebih tepatnya merampas kartu kredit Kibum dari dalam dompet dan dengan acuhnya membeli barang tersebut.

Sempat ada tatapan aneh dari beberapa orang serta kasir namun Donghae masih dengan wajah acuh mengatakan "Ini bagus" ucapnya menutupi kebohongan. Dan begitulah benda tersebut dia beli juga menjadi benda pertama yang dia persiapkan untuk sang buah hati.

Kembali pada keadaan sekarang dan tertuju pada sosok lain yang adalah sang Manager, Manager Hyung kini tengah menunggu Donghae di tempat parkir. Dia telah menolak untuk masuk dengan alasan, terlalu lelah berjalan dan ingin menikmati waktu kosongnya dengan bermain smartphone.

Karena terlalu menikmati smartphonenya itu, Manager tidak menyadari kedatangan Kibum yang melewati kendaraan mereka.

.

Kibum melangkah menuju kediamannya hingga dibutuhkan beberapa menit agar dia sampai. Sesaat dia tiba dan tak lupa menekan tombol pengunci, Kibum pun masuk area pribadinya itu.

Baru saja Kibum membuka kedua sepatunya, dia mendengar suara – suara dari dalam. Kibum telah mengira ada penyusup yang masuk meski pikiran itu terhapus ketika di dengarnya suara isak tangis yang terbata. Dia pun terkejut setelah mendapati Donghaenya adalah asal dari suara tersebut dan seperti dikatakan, terisak dalam tangis dan terbata.

Donghae menyadari derap langkah yang mendekatinya hingga membuat dia mendongak untuk memeriksa. Seperti yang telah dia duga, itu adalah Kibum yang tengah menatapnya dari ujung kaki hingga ke puncak kepalanya. Donghae pun dengan cepat berpaling dari Kibum yang menatapnya seraya mengusap surai air mata yang melekat. Dia lalu berjalan mengacuhkan Kibum meski sebelumnya entah sengaja atau tidak, kedua bahu mereka beradu sesaat Donghae melewati Kibum.

Kibum dipihak lain merasakan kejanggalan dengan perilaku Donghae dan semakin janggal ketika kedua bola matanya jatuh pada koper serta tas kanvas yang ada di tangan Donghae.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya penuh kegelisahan serta penasaran.

"Aku pindah" jawab Donghae singkat.

"Maksudmu?" Kibum semakin dibuat bingung meski dengan cepat dia raih pergelangan tangan Donghae. Dan Donghae, dengan mata yang sembab serta hidung yang merah akibat tangis yang entah berapa banyak dia keluarkan di saat tadi, menatap Kibum dengan tajam, "Aku akan pindah" jawab Donghae dengan penegasan di tiap kata yang terlontar, "Menyingkir dari hadapanku" sergah Donghae menepis tangan Kibum.

"Tapi kenapa?". Donghae memutar kepalanya, kembali menatap kedua bola mata hitam kelam Kibum, menatap seakan bosan "Kenapa? Kau bertanya kenapa?" jawan Donghae terdengar meremehkan.

"Donghae. Aku tidak main – main. Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan tas – tas itu" suara Kibum meninggi, dia mulai memahami keadaan.

Donghae ternyata tidak mau kalah, dia menimpali Kibum dengan nada suara yang sama "Aku pun tidak sedang bermain – main, Kim Kibum" Dia melangkah, menjauhi Kibum lalu menoleh dengan senyuman getir dan sebal terpatri di bibir merahnya, "Apa kabarnya teman kencanmu? Tidakkah kau membawa gadis itu malam ini? AH! Mungkin aku harus pergi sebelum dia datang dan sebelum kau bercinta dengannya. Aku mengerti, Selamat tinggal".

"LEE DONGHAE" bentak Kibum yang tentu Donghae acuhkan hingga dia sampai di ujung pintu. Tapi pintu itu tak pernah terbuka untuk membawanya keluar ruangan karena Kibum telah begitu cepat menekan pintu tersebut tertutup dengan satu tangan yang dia tahan. Sehingga jika dikatakan, posisi Kibum berada dibelakang Donghae sementara tangan lain dia gunakan untuk mencengkram pinggang Donghae.

Jarak mereka begitu dekat bahkan Donghae bisa merasakan desiran nafas Kibum menyentuh tengkuknya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kibum pelan dan berat membuat Donghae mengeras. Donghae tahu jika Kibum sedang emosi, dia tengah marah dan inilah yang sering Kibum lakukan, mengunci Donghae hingga didapatkan jawaban yang dapat membuatnya puas. Di saat seperti ini adalah saat Donghae akan sangat takut pada sosok Kibum yang memang lebih kuat darinya meski sering kali dia mengakali hal itu dengan rengekan yang akan membuat Kibum luluh.

Akan tetapi, kali ini Donghae tidak akan mengalah begitu saja. Dia akan melawan Kibum meski Kibum harus memukulnya dan dia yakini Kibum tak akan melakukan itu padanya, tak pernah, Kibum tak pernah melakukan itu.

"Tidak ada pengulangan. Selamat tinggal" jawab Donghae dengan dingin lalu meraih gagang pintu hingga Kibum dengan paksa memutar tubuh Donghae membuat mereka berhadapan.

Donghae menggerutu marah, dia tak suka ini. Dia tahu mau, tak suka terlebih Kibum mendekatkan wajahnya pada Donghae hingga hidung mereka beradu. Donghae pun berpaling menghindari Kibum meski tadi sempat dirasakan getaran di hatinya ketika untuk sekian lama, Kibum menempelkan bibirnya di milik Donghae.

"Tatap mataku" perintah Kibum dengan suara yang teredam di leher Donghae. Donghae terdiam, dia tak segera menjawab dan Kibum harus meninggikan suaranya setelah dia menarik sedikit jarak dari Donghae, "LEE DONGHAE" sergah Kibum.

Kibum marah. Dia bersungguh – sungguh kali ini karena dia menyebut nama Donghae dengan begitu lengkapnya. Biasanya Kibum hanya akan memanggil Donghae dengan sebutan 'Donghae, Donghaeku, Hyung, Sayangku'. Tapi ini, tidak sama sekali.

Dan Donghae masih saja bersikeras padahal Kibum tidak sedang bercanda hingga Kibum dengan paksa memutar kepala Donghae, meraih dagunya membuat kedua pasang bola mata bertatapan. Lalu apa yang Kibum lihat? Dia tidak melihat Donghae yang emosi, melainkan Donghae yang kedua matanya mengumpulkan air yang berharap tidak jatuh meski akhirnya jatuh juga ditambah Donghae yang menahan isak tangis dengan dengan menggertakan barisan gigi – giginya.

Tentu saja, melihat Donghae yang seperti ini adalah kelemahan terbesar Kibum. Dia dengan cepat luluh dengan tatapan sendu dan penuh air mata itu. Tangannya pun terlepas dari dagu Donghae meski tidak dengan yang dipergelangan tangan sang Fishy.

"Diamlah" sergah Kibum menarik paksa Donghae.

"AKU TIDAK MAU!" teriak Donghae menepis tangan Kibum yang tentu tak bisa. Kibum semakin cepat memabwa Donghae dan mengurung mereka di dalam kamar. Kibum melemparkan Donghae ke atas kasur.

"AKU TIDAK MAU! AKU MEMBENCIMU. AKU MEMBENCIMU KIM KIBUM" teriaknya berurai air mata.

Kibum terdiam mendengar ocehan Donghae yang meneriakinya. Dia lalu memijat kepalany yang terasa pening tanpa sedikitpun menatap Donghae.

"KAU SUNGGUH JAHAT! KAU TAHU ITU!" teriak Donghae dan Kibum terdiam, memalingkan muka dari Donghae.

"Mengapa kau mengkhainatiku Kim Kibum. Mengapa? Mengapa?" rutuk Donghae yang kini suaranya melantun dengan parau.

Kibum pun mendekati Donghae, dia raih kedua tangan Donghae yang jelas Donghae tepis. Dia pun segera menindak lanjuti hal ini, dia peluk tubuh Donghae dengan begitu erat. Donghae lagi – lagi berusaha melepaskan diri meski Kibum tak menggubrisnya.

"Aku hanya mencintaimu" gumam Kibum menghirup aroma parfum segar kaus Donghae karena dia membenamkan dagunya di bahu Donghae.

"kau bohong. Kau mengkhianatiku" jawab Donghae masih memaksa Kibum melepaskannya.

"Itu tidak benar Hae. Hanya dirimu dihatiku". Medengar ucapan Kibum membuat Donghae menangis sejadinya. Dia tidak tahu lagi, ucapan itu sesungguhnya membuat dia sangat tersentuh karena Kibum begitu yakin mengucapkannya.

"Tapi kau.." Donghae kembali membantah dna Kibum pun melepaskan diri. Donghae tampak kebingungan dengan sedikit rasa kesal, kenapa Kibum meneyrah begitu saja? Pikirnya. Namun pikirannnya berubah ketika Kibum kembali dengan membawa beberapa kertas laporan yang tak Donghae mengerti.

"Dengarlah!" bisik Kibum kembali medekati Donghae dan mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipi sang kekasih dengan ibu jarinya.

"Ini bisa membuat Jihae kembali pada kita, padamu." Ucap Kibum menunjukan kertas itu tapi Donghae tak mengerti, dia mengernyit.

"Gadis yang bersamaku tempo itu, adalah kekasih gelap lelaki tua itu" Kibum mencoba menjelaskan.

"dan sekarang dia kekasih gelapmu!" sergah Donghae geram dan parau menyisakan isak tangis.

"Tidak begitu Hae" bantah Kibum menggeleng putus asa. "Lalu? Apa kau mencoba membohongiku? Kau menagtakan dia bkan siapa – siapamu sedang kulihat kau bersamanya dan entah apa yang telah kalian lakukan!" teriak Donghae.

"Aku tidka melakukan apapun. Aku bersumpah"

"KAU BERBOHONG" Donghae membentak, memalingkan wajahnya. Kibum lalu memposisikan untuk duduk disamping Donghae dan dengan cepat Donghae mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain. Kibum meraih jemari Donghae tapi sang Fishy dengan lasar menepisnya, dia meneymbunyikan kedua jemarinya dalam kepalan tangan.

Kibu mengambil nafas pelan lalu mengeluarkannya dengan perlahan. Dia pun mulai bercerita pada Donghae mengenai Gadis itu yang adalah kekasih lelaki tua yang merampas Jihae dan bagaimana Kibum secara tak sengaja bertemu juga memanfaatkan sang Gadis. Kibum pun menceritakan info yang dia dapat dari si Gadis menegnai kecurangan si lelaki tua atas perusahan yang Kibum dan Donghae baik member lain naungi. Sang gadis secara terbuka mengatakan bahwa terjadi pencucian uang yang lelaki tua lakukan dengan cara memaksa para artisnya bekerja. Tak hanya itu, Kibum pun menceritakan kasus penggelapan uang yang ditemukan atas laporan kas keuangan dan buruknya para pemegang saham lain tidak tahu. Dengan kata lain, Kibum mengatakan pada Donghae bahwa,

"Kita bisa menggunakan ini untuk mengancamnya agar Jihae dapat kembali".

"Haruskan kau sampai bercinta dengan Gadis itu?" Donghae mulai mengerti akan peluang tersebut namun dia masih dibuat kesal dengan apa yang kebejatan yang dilihatnya. Dia berucap masih dengan parau meski kini terdengar lebih merengek.

"Aku bersumpah. Aku tidak bercinta dengannya" Kibum benar – benar putus asa membuat Donghae agar percaya.

"Lalu mengapa kau tak pernah menghubungiku?" bentak Donghae begitu geram juga dendam.

"Bukankah kau katakan aku harus mencari jalan keluar? Maka aku bisa bertemu denganmu dan Jihae" Kini Kibum tersenyum lalu mengusap lembut rambut Donghae dan menautkannya ke belakang telinga.

"Aku tak bermaksud mengatakan itu. Menagpaa kau begitu bodoh huh? Dan kau meninggalkanku menderita sendirian" Donghae kembali terisak hingga Kibum kembali merengkuh tubuh yang sangat dia rindukan, "Maaf! Maafkan aku. Aku hanya ingin menepati janjiku padamu. Aku akan membawa Jihae kita, percayalah".

"Kau tidak bohong?" Donghae mendongkak.

"Sama sekali tidak" jawabnya lalu menanamkan ciuman lembut di kening Donghae. Donghae membalas perlakuan Kibum dengan memeluknya erat.

.

.

Kabar itu pun mulai menyebar. Keburukan si lelaki tua salah satu pemegang saham di perusahan suju bernaung kini dijerumuskan ke dalam penjara dengan tuduhan perbudakan pada artis mereka juga penggelapan uang yang dilaporkan oleh pemegang saham lain.

FLASH BACK

_"Maaf tuan. Aku harus melakukan ini" ungkap Kibum pada si lelaki tua. Mereka berada dalam ruangan bersekat yang hanya ada mereka di dalamnya. Kibum memang dengan sengaja mengunjunginya untuk melakukan pembicaraan kecil. Akan tetapi, si lelaki tua itu tampak bersikeras dengan pendiriannya tak mengembalikan Jihae dan memaksa Donghae ataupun Kibum untuk bekerja kerasa membayar hutang pekerjaan mereka. Lelaki tua itu bahkan dengan seenaknya memotong separuh upah Kibum karena kepergiannya yang tanpa jejak._

_Namun Kibum tak kalah gertak. Dia bersikukuh pada pendiriannya selain dia mempunyai barang bukti yang meruntuhkan pertahanan sang Lelaki tua._

_"Kau yakin akan melakukan itu?" Sergah si Lelaki tua saat Kibum menyodorkan file berisi catatan keuangan serta kejahatan si Lelaki._

_"Aku tidak punya pilihan lain" jawab Kibum santai. Lelaki tua itu tesenyum sinis, "Kau akan menyesalinya Kim Kibum. Kau harus tahu. Aku melakukan ini untuk kebaikan kalian" belanya yang menurut Kibum terdengar bodoh._

_"Aku tahu. Tapi aku tidak suka cara mu. Kau bisa melakukannya dengan baik – baik"_

_"Baik – baik? Maksudmu? Sampai kapan? Sampai Donghae akan lebih tersakiti? Itu maksudmu" timpal si Lelaki._

_"Aku tidak peduli" jawab Kibum mantap, "Kami mempunyai cara kami sendiri". Lelaki itu pun mentertawakan Kibum, "Jika bukan karena aku, media akan segera mengetahuinya dan karir kalian akan tamat" ucapnya dan Kibum tak bergeming. Ucapan sang Lelaki itu ada benarnya tapi Kibum tidak peduli, cara dia dengan memisahkan putrinya dan Donghae, sang Ibu, Kibum tidak terima itu. Belum lagi dilakukan secara mendadak._

_"Kalau begitu aku tak punya pilihan. Aku akan melaporkan semua kejahatanmu" tantang Kibum seraya berlalu meninggalkan si Lelaki yang terkejut._

_"HEY KIM KIBUM! KITA BISA MEMBICARKANNYA KEMBALI" Lelaki itu menjadi panik. Kibum pun menoleh, "Terlambat" ucapnya dingin. "rasakanlah akibat karena telah mencoba menghancurkan keluarga keciku" lanjut Kibum kemudian meninggalkan si Lelaki yang semakin kelabakan._

END OF FLASH BACK.

Demikianlah berita itu pun semakin tersebar luas. Tak seorang pun bisa menahannya. Bahkan perusahan lain mulai menelusuri jika saja perusahan mereka melakukan hal sama pada para artisnya.

.

.

"Kau tidak ada jadwal Hae?" ucap Jungsu yang sibuk mengemas beberapa peralatan ke dalam tasnya. Dia hendak melakukan jadwal pertamanya di pagi hari itu.

Donghae tersenyum kecil namun begitu cerah seindah mentari yang menyentuh salah satu ruangan di asrama mereka, "Tidak. Aku sedang menunggu".

"Huh? Menunggu?" Jungsu tidak mengerti. Dia lalu dibuat khawatir ketika Donghae terus saja tersenyum meski Jungsu tak mengatakan apapun. Mata Donghae menerawang senang, awan hitam yang kemarin – kemarin berkeliaran di atas kepala Donghae, nampaknya sudah berubah menjadi langit yang cerah.

Ryeowook kemudian keluar dari kamarnya. Dia memperhatikan keanehan pada diri Donghae. Didekatinya Jungsu yang menatap Donghae dengan seksama, "Hyung? Apa Donghae Hyung sudah menjadi gila?" Ryeowook bergidik ketakutan.

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkinkah?"

"Apa kita harus membawanya ke Psikiatris?". Jungsu mengiyakan. Dia setuju dengan ucapan Ryeowook.

Kemudian datang Eunhyuk dengan koran di tangannya, "Hyung! Kalian sudah mendengarnya? Lihat!" Eunhyuk menyerahkan koran tersebut pada Jungsu. Mata Jungsu terbelalak, begitu juga Ryeong. Mereka dengan seksama membaca tiap baris kata.

"Donghae ini.." Eunhyuk dengan semangat juga hendak memberi kabar pada Donghae karena ini merupakan berita bagus.

"Kau sudah datang?" Donghae tersenyum dengan manja ke arah Eunhyuk. Sontak Eunhyuk terkejut, Ada apa dengan Donghae? pikir Eunhyuk. Donghae lalu menghampiri Eunhyuk dengan malu – malu dan senyuman yang tak pernah lepas.

"Hyungg.." Eunhyuk meminta tolong pada Jungsu, menarik kaus Jungsu meski kenyataannya Jungsu pun di buat takut dengan sikap aneh Donghae ini. Sedangkan Ryeowook, dia bersembunyi di punggung Jungsu.

Sesaat Donghae berada dihadapan Eunhyuk, mimik wajahnya drastis berubah, "Menyingkir" sergah Donghae ketus mendorong Eunhyuk yang semakin kebinngungan. Jungsu dan Ryeowook pun sama meski pada akhirnya raut kebingungan itu berubah menjadi senyuman karena , Ya, Donghae tengah asik menciumi Jihae, buah hatinya, putri satu – satunya yang di bawa oleh Kibum ke asrama mereka dengan keadaan utuh.

"Aku merindukanmu.." gumam Donghae di pipi Jihae. Dia begitu senang, sangat senang bahkan langsung mengambil alih Jihae dari tangan Kibum.

Kibum merasa dirinya diacuhkan. Dia merengut hingga Donghae menyadarinya. Lalu, tanpa berkata apapun, Donghae meraih tengkuk Kibum dan langsung mencium mesra kekasih dan Ayah dari putrinya itu.

Jungsu, Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk langsung terkejut melihat pemandangan itu. Mereka berteriak, "  
YAH! KALIAN MERACUNI JIHAE". Ketiganya langsung menghambur mencoba mengambil Jihae namun tentu tak bisa karena Donghae melepaskan tautan bibirnya dari Kibum lalu memutar dan menendang para member yang berusaha mengambil Jihaenya.

"Enak saja! Singkirkan tangan kalian" gerlaknya seraya mengendong Jihae yang ternyata sudah lebih besar setelah beberapa bulan mereka terpisah. Sedangkan Jihae, nampaknya dia dibuat pusing dengan Donghae yang secara tak langsung memutar – mutarkan tubuhnya. Jihae pun menangis dengan keras.

"Hyung! Berhati – hatilah" Kibum mulai khawatir.

"Lihat! Kalian membuat Jihaeku menangis" Donghae semakin geram memarahi Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook utamanya karena Jungsu tengah berdiri disamping Kibum.

"Aku turut senang" ucap Jungsu pada Kibum.

"terimakasih" Sungut Kibum dan Jungsu pun memeluk pundak Kibum hingga dirinya mulai kelabakan melihat Donghae menindas Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook karena tindakan itu membuat Jihae tertawa.

"YAH YAH! HENTIKAN HENTIKAN" Jungsu memisahkan mereka dan semuanya pun tersenyum bahagia.

.

.

"Kibum, Bagaimana jika menitipkan Jihae pada orang tuamu?" ucap Donghae tersenyum manis dan penuh keyakinan.

TBC.


	14. Chapter 14

Title : For You I Will 14/

Pairing : KIHAE

Genre : Humor, Angst, Drama.

Rating : PG-13

WARNING : M-PREG.

Summary :

Perpisahan itu hanya sementara, "bersabarlah".

.

.

Suatu hari, di suatu malam, Donghae mengutarakan hal yang membuat Kibum heran. Dia dengan santai dan penuh keyakinan mengatakan mengenai mengantar Jihae ke kediaman Kibum yang jelas sungguh jauh di barat sana. Bahkan unutk menempuh tempat tersebut diperlukan waktu hampir seharian.

Akan tetapi, Donghae tanpa menunjukan rasa penyesalan akan ucapannya, Dia benar – benar santai seakan ini memang sudah dia rencanakan. Atau Donghae belum saja akan menyesal atas keputusannya itu?

"Kita harus merencanakan kehidupan yang lebih baik untuk Jihae kita" ucap Donghae meneruskan. "Bukannya aku tak ingin merawat Jihae sendirian disini tapi?". Kibum tak mencoba menyela. Dia ingin mendengar lebih lanjut pemikiran Donghae tentang hal ini.

"Tapi aku tak ingin Jihae malah direpotkan dan kita kehilangan pekerjaan. Kau mengerti?" Donghae menoleh pada Kibum.

"Aku mengerti". Memang Kibum ini sangat pintar sehingga dia tidak perlu terlalu lama mencerna tiap kata yang terlontar dari mulut kekasihnya itu.

Sejenak Donghae menghela nafasnya kemudian beranjak, melepaskan diri dari Kibum yang sedari tadi memeluknya dengan erat. Tak lupa dia kenakan pakaian setelah sebelumnya dia bertelanjang dada hingga ke bawah karena ulah Kibum dan aktivitas 'biasa' yang telah mereka lakukan.

Perlahan Donghae melangkahkan kaki ke box dekat dengan ranjang mereka dimana Jihae tengah tertidur pulas. Ceritanya cukup panjang hingga Jihae bisa berada di dalam box. Intinya, setelah melakukan aktivitas di kamar mandi bersamaan dengan Kibum yang memaksanya dan tentu Donghae juga menyalahkan para membernya yang sangat keras kepala ingin bermain dengan Jihaenya, setelah beberapa jam, para member mengembalikan Jihae yang ternyata sudah tertidur. Sepertinya Jihae terlalu lelah bermain bersama paman – pamannya itu hingga di tepuk sedikit saja tak membuat Jihae bergeming.

"Aku ingin melindungi Jihae selama aku mampu" lanjut Donghae mengusap lembut sang buah hati dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Derap langkah terdengar begitu pelan di telinga Donghae. Dan tanpa harus menoleh Donghae telah tahu itu adalah Kibum yang sedang berjalan menghampirinya juga buah hati mereka. Kibum lingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggul Donghae lalu dia kecup mesra bahu Donghae yang terlapis pakaian, "Kita akan selalu melindunginya" bisik Kibum diantara tubuh Donghae.

"Hmm.." jawab Donghae kemudian mengusap tangan yang terlingkar di pinggulnya dengan tangan dia yang lain.

Untuk sesaat keduanya terdiam dan hanya meratapi putri kecilnya itu. Sesekali mereka pun tersenyum dan saling bertatapan ketika Jihae mengerjap memainkan jemarinya yang mungil ke sudut pipinya. Hal menarik adalah, Jihae melakukan itu dengan kedua mata terpejam. Selain itu, terkadang lidahnya keluar untuk membasahi bibirnya atau terlihat seperti kehausan. Dengan kata lain, bahkan ketika tidur pun Jihae terlihat begitu manis dan cantik.

"Sepertinya dia akan mirip denganmu kelak" ungkap Kibum masih memperthatikan bayinya.

"Mengapa?"

"Karena dia selalu bermain dengan lidah dan bibirnya"

"Apa aku seperti itu?"

"Sangat seperti itu dan aku tahu sekali kau melakukannya untuk menunjukan pada orang – orang betapa manisnya dirimu". Donghae menepuk kepala Kibum "Tidak. Aku tidak genit seperti itu. Jihae ku juga tidak boleh genit. Enak saja kau".

Kibum hanya tertawa mendengar bantahan Donghae hingga dia pun melanjutkan, "Benar. Dia tidak boleh seperti itu, juga tidak boleh seperti dirimu".

"Maksudmu?" Donghae mengernyit, menolehkan wajahnya untuk berhadapan dengan Kibum. Kibum sedikit melonggarkan pegangannya pada tubuh Donghae lalu tersenyum untuk menanggapi pertanyaan Kibum dan berkata "Aku akan sangat kerepotan jika harus menghadapi dua orang yang sangat sangat dan sangat manja". Dia berujar usil meski itu fakta mengenai Donghae yang begitu manja. Dan jika Jihae demikian? Kibum benar – benar akan sangat kewalahan.

"HEY! Apa maksudmu huh?" bentak Donghae memukul Kibum.

Oleh karena bentakan Donghae pada Kibum dimana suaranya tentu meninggi, dia pun malah membangunkan Jihae yang kemudian menangis. "Dia bangun" ucap Kibum datar lalu beranjak pergi.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Donghae pada Kibum seraya meraih Jihae dalam rengkuhannya, "Sthhh jangan menangis. Aku disini" ucapnya pada sang Bayi lalu mengecup pelan keningnya.

"Kibummi.." Donghae mencari Kibum yang ternyata sudah kembali berbaring. Kibum bahkan berpura – pura menutup matanya.

"HEY KAU! BAYI MU TERUS MENANGIS!" gerutu Donghae menendang – nendang tubuh Kibum seenaknya sedang kedua tangannya sibuk menimang Jihae yang tak mau berhenti merengek.

"Salahmu Hyung. Kau yang membangunkannya. Aku masih mengantuk" gumam Kibum masih terpejam meski mulutnya bersuara.

"KIM KIBUM!" teriak Donghae yang malah membuat Jihae semakin menjerit. Tangisannya bahkan membangunkan member lain yang kemudian menghambur ke dalam kamar.

"Ada apa?" Jungsu menggosok kedua matanya. Dia baru saja terbangun dari suara gaduh yang memekakan gendang telinganya. Suara yang bisa dipastikan berasal dari kamar Kibum dan Donghae serta bayi kecil Jihae. Maka, disinilah Jungsu, masuk membuka pintu kamar dengan raut khawatir juga kantuk yang belum hilang.

Donghae tersenyum penuh arti sesaat dilihatnya Jungsu. Perlahan dia mendekati sang Hyung seraya membawa serta Jihae di pelukannya. Kemudian, tanpa peringatan, Donghae menyerahkan Jihae begitu saja hingga sempat membuat Jungsu kewalahan.

"Hae!" Jungsu pun bingung namun Donghae membalasnya dengan seringai, "Hyung aku mengantuk" rengeknya manja.

"Lalu?"

"Kau tolong aku membuatkan Jihae susu, susui dia dan? Aku mau tidur sebentar. Ku mohon!" Donghae memelas lalu mencium cepat pipi Jungsu, "Selamat malam" ucap Donghae lalu menutup pintu kamarnya dengan cepat pula.

"Yah LEE DONGHAE! KIM KIBUM! KALIAN SUDAH GILA YA!" pekik Jungsu yang malah membuat Jihae semakin menangis mendengar lengkingan suaranya.

"Sthhh Jangan menangis. Paman Jungsu disini" Dia tepuk pelan punggung Jihae seraya menimangnya. Sesaat kemudian, suara Jungsu tak pernah terdengar lagi di depan pintu kamar Donghae dan diperkirakan sang Leader telah pergi membawa serta Jihae dengan rengekannya.

Donghae berharap Jungsu dapat mengatasi Jihaenya itu meski hati kecilnya merasa sedih karena harus menyerahkan Jihae seperti itu. Dengan kata kasar, Donghae mengusir Jihae. Ya setidaknya untuk hari ini meski sesungguhnya Donghae memiliki alasan untuk hal tersebut.

"Haruskah kau mengusir Jihae seperti itu?" Kibum terbangun dari tidurnya dan berniat membawa kembali Jihae sebelum Donghae menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kibummi.." Gumam Donghae seraya mencengkram lengan Kibum. "jangan manja" ucap Kibum menekan rasa kesalnya pada Donghae. Kibum merasa tindakan Donghae berlebihan, membiarkan Jihae yang merengek berada pada tangan orang lain. Yang Kibum pikirkan, dimana tanggung jawab Donghae sebagai "Ibu' dari buah hatinya tersebut.

"Biarakan saja" Gumam Donghae lagi semakin mengeratkan pegangannya di lengan Kibum.

"Hyung" Kibum hampir saja akan meledak, meluapkan amarahanya pada Donghae dengan tindakannya hingga di dengarnya suara isakan yang begitu pelan kemudian, saat Kibum menjauhkan Donghae dari tubuhnya, meskipun hanya sedikit, Donghaenya ternyata juga menangis, menitikan air mata yang diikuti rengutan bibir yang panjang.

"kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Kibum mengusap air mata itu dengan ibu jarinya.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin menyerahkan Jihae" Donghae mengeluarkan suara dengan segukan.

"Lalu mengapa kau memberikannya pada Jungsu Hyung?"

"Bukan. Bukan itu maksudku" Kini dipeluknya Kibum semakin erat bahkan sang Fishy membenamkan kepalanya ke dada Kibum. Kibum dibuat semakin tak mengerti. Jika memang tak mau? Kenapa Jungsu diberi. Donghaenya benar – benar aneh bahkan tangisannya semakin kencang meski teredam oleh tubuh Kibum.

"Aku akan mengambil Jihae" ucap Kibum berinisiatif dan untuk kesekian kalinya Donghae menarik dia, "Jangan" suaranya parau yang bercampur dengan isakan tangis.

"Aku. Aku.." isak Donghae, "Aku. Aku hanya ingin mereka merasakan merawat Jihae" kembali dia terisak di sela ucapannya, "Sebelum kita memberikannya pada Orang tuamu" lanjut Donghae yang masih terisak namun kini dia mencoba menahan air matanya untuk keluar. Dia gosok matanya itu dengan satu tangan yang terlepas dari Kibum.

Kibum akhirnya mengerti. Dia terharu akan pemikiran Donghae yang ternyata begitu jauh dan begitu mempedulikan para membernya meski dia tengah bersedih. Terlebih, Kibum tahu akibat yang akan Donghae terima ketika rencannya ini terjadi. Donghae pasti akan kehilangan Jihae untuk beberapa saat sebelum sang putri kecil diserahkan dan setelah itu, Donghae benar – benar akan kehilangan Jihae.

"Kau yakin dengan ucapanmu?". Donghae mengangguk pelan. Dia tahu arah pembicaraan Kibum adalah Jihae, penyerahan Jihae serta kepergian Jihae.

Selang berikutnya Kibum menarik tubuh Donghae lebih dekat lalu mengecup pelan pucuk kepalanya dengan penuh kelembutan dan kasih sayang. Kemudian, dia usap punggung Donghae dengan cara yang sama dan berharap, tindakannya ini dapat membuat Donghae tenang.

.

.

Selama beberapa hari, sesuai rencana, Donghae membiarkan para member mengasuh Jihae. Para member sudah mengetahui tentang Jihae yang akan di bawa pergi dan tentu mereka ikut bersedih atas keputusan Donghae ini meski mereka pun mengerti ini untuk kebaikan si putri kecil.

Meski demikian, dengan Jihae yang di asuh oleh para member, Donghae dan Kibum akan tetap mengawasi buah hati mereka tersebut. Terlebih Donghae yang selalu mencoba terjaga dua puluh empat jam demi si bayi mungilnya itu.

Terkadang member merasa sungkan karena Donghae telah begitu baik membiarkan mereka mengasuh Jihae. Mereka selalu berkata,_ 'Kau bisa memiliki waktu penuh dengannya sebelum dia pergi'_. Namun Donghae dengan ramah akan menolak, _'Tidak apa. Aku tahu kalian juga ingin merawatnya. Dan jangan menangis padaku jika Jihae sudah benar – benar kuserahkan, kalian akan menyesal'_ ungkap Donghae kala itu dengan olokan.

Hingga hari itu pun tiba, hari dimana Saehee datang mengunjungi Kibum dan dia datang bersama Nyonya Kim, Ibu dari Kibum dan Saehee, calon mertua dari Donghae. Tentu calon karena bagaimanapun Donghae dan Kibum belum mempunyai ikatan khusus apapun yang lebih menjanjikan.

Baiklah, mari kita lupakan dulu masalah itu karena kini, dengan kesusahan, Donghae enggan melepas Jihae dari pelukannya. Donghae terus saja menangis seraya memeluk erat tubuh kecil Jihae.

"Jangan menangis. Tangisanmu mengalahkan Jihae, memalukan" Goda Kibum mencoba menenangkan Donghae. Donghae tak menggubris. Dia tak peduli ucapan Kibum ataupun orang lain dan tatapan mereka para member yang meratapi Donghae.

"Oppa. Kami harus cepat. Pesawatnya akan melandas dua jam ke depan" ucap Saehee mencoba meraih Jihae begitu pun Nyonya Kim yang dengan berat hati harus memisahkan Donghae dan bayinya, cucu dia.

"Tunggu. Biarkan aku memeluk Jihae lagi, sebentar saja?" Donghae memohon, enggan melepas Jihae. "Berikan aku waktu, satu menit" tambah Donghae lalu membawa Jihae menjauh, memasuki kamar.

Di dalam sana Donghae menangis tersedu. Mendekap erat Jihae yang awalnya tak berekspresi kemudian menangis kencang seperti merasakan luka di hati Donghae juga rasa akan dpisahkan dari Ibu kandungnya itu.

"Kau jangan menangis. Itu membuatku semakin berat" bisik Donghae menepuk – nepuk lembut punggung Jihae. Padahal dia sendiri menangis meski dia mencoba tak terisak. Tapi batin mereka berdua sepertinya kuat.

Kibum pun memasuki kamar, dia hampiri kedua orang yang dicintainya itu. Dia dekap keduanya. Hatinya pun ikut terluka melepas Jihae. Tapi, demi kebaikan mereka semua, dan membiarkan segalanya tenang dahulu, ini memang harus dilakukan. Selain itu, Kibum pun harus menjadi sangat tegar, bukan hanya untuk dirinya, keluarganya tapi juga mereka, dua keluarga kecil dalam rengkuhannya.

Detik berikutnya, tanpa melirik ke arah Jihae, Donghae menyerahkan sang buah hati pada Kibum, memberi isyarat untuk segera membawa pergi sebelum Donghae berubah pikiran. Kibum yang mengerti langsung menuruti dan meninggalkan Donghae yang kembali menangis sendirian meratapi Jihae yang telah dia lepaskan meski itu hanya untuk sementara.

"Tolong jaga putriku mom" Kibum tersenyum, menepuk pelan punggung Jihae yang kini berada dalam dekapan Ibunya.

"tentu saja. Dia kan cucuku" balas Nyonya Kim. Keduanya saling berciuman pipi, menyatakan perpisahan. Hal yang juga Kibum lakukan pada adiknya Saehee. "Jaga keponakanmu!" perintah Kibum. Saehee mengangguk cepat "Of Course!". Dan mereka pun pergi, bersama dengan Jihae yang untung cepat tertidur setelah di beri dot berisi susu.

"Kita akan sangat merindukannya" Gumam salah satu member.

"Sudah – sudah! Sudah waktunya kalian bekerja" ajak Manager, mengalihkan kesdihan mereka. Satu persatu menuruti meski langkah mereka sangat lesu. Tapi mereka harus bertindak professional. Selain, mereka tahu jika ini bukan perpisahan selamanya, ini hanya sementara. Hanya soal waktu dan Jihae kecil akan kembali, menjelma menjadi seorang putri yang cantik di tengah – tengah kehidupan mereka.

"kau temani saja Donghae. Dia pasti sangat sedih" anjur Jungsu yang diiyakan manager kepala. Dan baru sja Kibum ingin menagtakan iya, Donghae sudah keluar dari kamar asrama. Diraihnya lengan Kibum, "Aku ingin pulang" ucap Donghae hampir tak bersuara. Suaranya tertutupi oleh parau akibat tangis yang ingin dia tahan, tak ingin dia tunjukan dihadapan siapapun kecuali Kibum tentunya.

Dan dalam perjalanan pulang mereka, dalam mobil yang tak biasanya sepi tanpa celotehan ataupun nyanyian Donghae, mereka terdiam. Meski tak bagi Donghae yang melanjutkan kembali acara menangisnya.

Dari ujung matanya Kibum hanya bisa menatap pilu seraya mengusap – ngusap lembut pipi Donghae.

"Bersabarlah" tukas Kibum.

.

.

Dua tahun kemudian, terjadi kejadian yang lebih mengejutkan. Yaitu, kepergian Kibum ke luar negeri, tepatnya negeri Paman Sam. Kibum memutuskan melanjutkan karir di belahan dunia barat sana. Ingin sekali Donghae menghalangi langkah Kibum itu. Terlebih setelah kepergian Jihae, Donghae semakin manja dan menumpahkan segala rasa sedih, keluh kesah serta rasa rindunya yang dalam teruntuk Jihae, ya pada Kibum.

Pun demikian Donghae tahu jelas jika kepergian Kibum ini merupakan mimpi sang kekasih sejak lama. Merupakan hasrat yang telah lama Kibum simpan untuk kemudian tercapai. Dan saat ini, Kibum mendapatkan kesempatan itu.

Karenanya, Donghae harus mendukung, suka ataupun tidak. Donghae pun akhirnya mengiyakan mengingat buah hati mereka berada disana. Setidaknya, Jihaenya akan mendapat cinta berlebih dari sang ayah, cinta yang diberikan secara langsung karena selama ini mereka hanya bisa berhubungan lewat koneksi web cam dan itu pun jika Donghae atau Kibum tak sibuk. Meski begitu, dengan segala kegiatan mereka yang semakin padat, mereka utamanya Donghae, tak pernah lupa mendoakan si buah hari, dalam setiap langkahnya, dalam setiap helaan nafasnya.

"Jangan menangis. Kita akan bertemu tahun depan dan aku akan membawa Jihae untukmu" Kibum menenangkan Donghae ketika kekasih yang juga Ibu dari putrinya itu merengut bebrrapa jam sebelum pesawat yang membawa Kibum lepas landas.

"berjanjilah kau akan selalu menghubungiku" ucapan yang Donghae sampaikan yang lebih seperti peringatan daripada pernyataan.

"Aku berjanji" jawab Kibum menanggapi untuk kemudian memberi peringatan balik, "Berjanjilah kau tak akan berselingkuh". Donghae secepat kilat memukul Kibum di kepalanya, "kau bodoh, tidak akan" dan mereka pun berpelukan untuk terakhir kalinya di hari itu.

Dari kejauhan Donghae meratapi pesawat yang lewat di atas kepalanya. Pesawat yang diperkirakan membawa Kibumnya pergi, jauh terbang ke negeri barat sana.

Tak seorang pun dari orang yang tak banyak berlalu lalang di daerah tersebut tahu jika itu adalah seorang Lee Donghae. Donghae memang sengaja memilih tempat yang jauh dari keramaian ketika mengantar kepergian Kibum. Donghae juga menggunakan kostum penyamaran, topi hitam yang turun hampir menutupi setengah wajahnya, sweater longgar panjang berwarna merah, syal serta kacamata coklat besar dimana dibalik kacamata itu, titik titik air mata turun, mengalir membasahi kedua pipi Donghae.

Tubuh Donghae gemetar, dia menangis tersedu, mengepal kedua tangannya, "sampai jumpa" bisik Donghae.

.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Title : For You I Will 14/

Pairing : KIHAE

Genre : Humor, Angst, Drama.

Rating : NC 17

WARNING : M-PREG.

.

.

last preview,

_"Jangan menangis. Kita akan bertemu tahun depan dan aku akan membawa Jihae untukmu" Kibum menenangkan Donghae ketika kekasih yang juga Ibu dari putrinya itu merengut beberapa jam sebelum pesawat yang membawa Kibum lepas landas"._

_._

_Dari kejauhan Donghae meratapi pesawat yang lewat di atas kepalanya. Pesawat yang diperkirakan membawa Kibumnya pergi, jauh terbang ke negeri barat sana._

.

.

Setahun kemudian,

Dua insan adam tengah terduduk dengan tenang menghadap sebuah poster besar, sangat besar yang berjarak beberapa meter dari tempat keduanya. Sudah cukup lama kedua pasanga mata itu terus menatap poster tersebut yang sesekali membuat mereka tersenyum simpul dan penuh ketulusan.

"Kau suka?". Si Gadis mengangguk cepat menjawab pertanyaan Si Lelaki. Senyumannya pun berubah menjadi terkembang bagai bunga di musim semi.

"Aku juga" timpal Si Lelaki memutar kepalanya pada Si Gadis dan dia acak gemas namun lembut surai kecoklatan itu.

"Kau merusak rambutku" bibir Si Gadis merajuk, mengerucut dengan lucunya. Tindakan ini nyatanya malah membuat si Lelaki semakin gemas dan berakhir mengecup pipinya yang terbilang chubby, "Kalian memang mirip" bisik si lelaki sesaat menarik diri.

Sang gadis tak terlalu mengerti dengan ucapan terakhir si lelaki. Bukan karena kosakatanya namun lebih karena, keambiguan yang terlontar selain, untuk beberapa hal dia yang memang masih terlalu kecil alias balita, tak terlalu mengerti dan beruntungnya karena sang lelaki yang adalah ayahnya, tak pernah memaksakan si putri kecilnya itu untuk selalu mengerti jika memang bukan waktunya untuk mengerti.

Begitulah. Percakapan tadi di atas merupakan percakapan antara seorang putri kecil yang manis nan cantik dengan sang ayah yang gagah nan tampan. Mereka adalah Kim Kibum dan Kim Jihae.

"Aku bosan" Jihae kembali merajuk, "dan mengantuk" tambahnya seraya menyandarkan kepalanya di lengan Kibum. Tempat yang sangat nyaman untuk bersandar dan Jihae sangat menyukai anggota tubuh Kibum yang itu, lengan. Bukankah kesukaan Jihae ini mengingatkan kita pada seseorang? Seseorang yang menganggap lengan Kibum adalah 'arms of sex'? pikirkan saja?

.

.

"Sebentar lagi" bujuk Kibum mengusap lembut helaian rambut yang menutupi kening Jihae. Dia menatap gadis kecilnya itu dengan penuh perhatian seraya menyunggingkan senyuman yang dia harap bisa menenangkan sang putri kecil.

Kemudian, bukan hal lumrah jika Jihae pun menjadi tenang dibuatnya. Senyuman Kibum mampu meluluhkan hati serta menentramkan perasaan Jihae, kapapun dan ini kembali terjadi entah sudah keberapa kalinya semenjak keduanya menjadi begitu dekat.

"i got" jawab Jihae melontarkan kembali senyuman yang sejujurnya tak kalah cantik dengan Kibum. Wajar saja, bukankah keduanya memiliki ikatan darah yang kuat?

"Thats my daughter" ungkap Kibum. Sejenak kemudian, dia menarik Jihae kepangkuannya. Gadis kecil itupun tanpa basa – basi langsung menopang dagunya di bahu Kibum dan di detik lain, kedua matanya terpejam sempurna karena kantuk benar – benar menderanya.

Dalam dua kali sepuluh menit, Kibum tak lagi hanya berdua dengan gadis kecilnya. Seorang lelaki dengan postur tubuh tak lebih tinggi darinya, tersenyum manis dan lebih seperti menggoda. Raut kelelahan setelah sebelumnya berlari dapat Kibum lihat mengingat Si Lelaki tersebut masih mengatur nafasnya pada alunan normal. Entah bagaimana lelaki tersebut masih bisa tersenyum semenggoda itu padahal, sudah dijelaskan bukan? Dia nampak habis melakukan lari marathon.

"Bolehkah aku duduk?" ujar si lelaki. Alunan nafasnya terlihat jauh lebih tenang dan itu terjadi begitu cepat. Sepertinya juga, lelaki itu memang sudah terbiasa dapat mengatur nafas, bagian dari pekerjaan? Mungkin.

Tak ada yang Kibum jawab untuk membalas pertanyaan serta seruan permisi dari si lelaki itu meski dia memberikan ruang untuknya terduduk. Kibum menggeser tubuhnya ke samping dengan perlahan. Seketika Kibum menoleh pada gadis kecilnya yang ikut bergerak dalam tidurnya dan Kibum langsung menepuk lembut punggungnya, "Sthhh.." bisik Kibum diantara surai kecoklatan si gadis. Dia tak ingin membangunkan gadis manis itu karena dia tahu lelah yang dirasakannya setelah hampir seharian mereka berada di pesawat.

Satu hal yang terlupa, mereka tengah berada di ruang tunggu bandara yang cukup terhindar dari keramaian. Kibum dan Jihae serta, lelaki yang baru saja menghampiri keduanya, disanalah mereka. Kibum dan Jihae sedang menunggu seseorang, orang yang mereka kasihi. Lalu lelaki itu?

"Apa dia terbangun?" kecemasan ikut dirasakan si lelaki. Raut mukanya berkerut seraya mengigit bagian bawah bibirnya. Dia mendelik, memperhatikan gadis dipangkuan Kibum.

"Sepertinya tidak. Dia terbiasa tidur dalam keadaan apapun" jawab Kibum dan lelaki itupun tersenyum, "Aku mengenal orang seperti itu, kekasihku, dia bahkan bisa tertidur saat berdiri".

Kini Kibumlah yang tersenyum mendengar jawaban si lelaki lalu memutar kepalanya pada lelaki tersebut setelah sebelumnya dia berkonsentrasi pada Jihaenya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kibum penasaran dan si lelaki tadi mengangguk dengan penuh semangat. Keduanya tersenyum untuk kemudian menunduk lalu mengarahkan pasangan mata mereka pada objek di depan, sebuah poster.

"Poster yang bagus bukan?" tanya si lelaki, berfokus pada objek itu. Begitu pula Kibum yang mengangguk pelan. Kibum sangat menyukai poster itu, berlebih rasa suka yang dia rasa. Sebuah poster dengan latar yang tak terlalu menarik, hanya tetesan air di yang melekat pada dinding tembok, dan yang menarik adalah, objek manusia yang berada di dalamnya, Donghae, Donghaenya yang tengah berpose menunjukan garis punggung hingga hampir ke tulang ekornya yang telanjang, menarik bukan? Ya bagi Kibum.

Sesungguhnya Kibum sedikit tak mengerti dengan poster yang adalah sebuah iklan itu. Antara tema, latar dan objeknya? Kurang lebih tak berkaitan? Tapi, setelah Kibum memperhatikan lebih jauh, ternyata itu adalah iklan celana jeans dimana Donghae adalah brand artisnya.

"Air liurmu hampir menetes" si lelaki tadi kembali menggoda Kibum dan kali ini dengan ucapan serta tawa renyahnya.

Kibum mengerti maksud ucapan lelaki itu. Dengan cepat dia mengatupkan bibirnya setelah sebelumnya sempat menganga akibat keterpukauannya pada poster Donghaenya.

"Susah sekali mendapat izin dengan pose seperti itu".

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku mengenal baik brand artisnya. Dia mengalami kesulitan untuk memutuskan akan menjadi brand atau tidak" ujar si lelaki serius dan penuh penghayatan dan Kibum hanya mendengarkan dengan seksama hingga si lelaki kembali bercerita.

"Kekasihnya. Kekasih si lelaki dalam poster itu, tidak suka berbagi. Mereka bahkan beradu mulut karena iklan ini dan kekasihnya itu, menutup akses perbincangan mereka hampir dua pekan lamanya. Itu membuat si lelaki bersedih" sejenak raut lelaki itupun meredup, kilatan bahagianya tak tampak sesaat ucapan terakhir dia lontarkan.

"Meski begitu" kembali dia bercerita, "Kekasihnya itu tetap memberi izin. Mungkin dia sendiri tidak tahan diacuhkan oleh orang itu" dia menujuk pada Donghae yang berada dalam poster.

Kibum menahan senyum yang ingin dia ukir. Penuturan lelaki itu, "Ahh.." benak Kibum berkata.

Lelaki itu tersenyum lalu menoleh pada Kibum, "Kau kenal lelaki itu?".

"Dia kekasihku" Kibum menjawab singkat dan masih mengulum senyum yang belum ingin dia keluarkan.

"Ah!" lelaki tadi pun bertingkah dengan keterkejutan, "Sepertinya aku telah salah berbicara" ungkapnya meski tak ada sedikitpun penyesalan dalam setiap ucapannya.

"Pasti kau sangat menyukai lelaki dalam poster itu? Buktinya, kau? Sangat tak ingin berbagi" dengan santainya si lelaki tersebut berujar meski tak membuat Kibum marah karenanya.

"Tidak"

"Apa?" kini lelaki tadi terkejut yang sesungguhnya terlebih saat Kibum mengucapkan, "Aku tidak menyukainya".

"Apa kau bilang?" nada geram terlontar dari si lelaki dan Kibum pun melepas sebuah senyuman yang sempat dia tahan sedari tadi, "Aku sangat mencintainya" Kibum pun menambahkan dan seketika si lelaki menjadi salah tingkah. Wajahnya memerah seraya kembali mengigit bibir bawahnya dengan alasan lain yaitu, mengunyah senyum. Tak hanya itu, Kibum menatapnya dengan penuh keseriusan dan sontak si lelaki ingin bersembunyi, menghindar dari tatapan yang melelehkan relung hatinya.

"Kau mau berkencan?" tanya Kibum.

"Eh?".

"Mumpung kekasihku tak disini" Kibum yang nyatanya terkesima akan tingkah lelaki yang 'malu' tadi, kini menggoda balik.

"KAU!" lelaki tadi segera memutar tubuhnya dan melemparkan satu pukulan keras di kepala Kibum, "KAU BILANG APA?" teriaknya lagi dan suara cukup lantangnya ini membangunkan gadis kecil di pangkuan Kibum.

"Ada apa?" ujar Jihae menggosok pelan kedua matanya dengan mata yang masih terpejam. Lalu dia menggeliat hingga mengedarkan pandangannya pada sumber bising disamping Kibum.

"Itu sakit" rutuk Kibum mengusap – ngusap kepalanya. Sedangkan si gadis yang adalah Jihae, dia terbelalak senang dan "Mommyyyyyy.." sorak Jihae lalu memeluk lelaki tadi yang memang adalah 'mommy' tercintanya, Donghae, Donghae mommy.

"Jihaeku sayang!" balas Donghae dan memangku Jihae. Dia peluk erat gadis yang hampir beberapa tahun ini terpisah darinya. Gadis yang sangat dia sayangi, buah hatinya tercinta.

"i miss you" gumam Jihae diantara kaus yang Donghae kenakan"

"Me too my dear". Keduanya terus berpelukan meluapkan seluruh rindu yang terpendam. Selama ini hanya sebuah koneksi internet serta web cam atau phone call yang mereka lakukan. Sedang untuk bertemu secara langsung seperti ini, merupakan yang pertama bagi keduanya.

"Urusan kita belum selesai".

Sejenak Kibum menatap pada Donghaenya yang kini menyipitkan kedua mata yang saling bertaut. Nampaknya Donghae kesal karena suatu hal yang Kibum yakini adalah? ajakan 'kencan' tadi. Selanjutnya Donghae mengabaikan Kibum dan kembali bermesraan dengan gadis kecilnya.

"ternyata kau jauh lebih cantik" puji Donghae pada Jihae.

.

.

"Kemari" Donghae mengenggam erat jemari –jemari Jihae. Sang putri kecil yang secara perlahan sudah bisa berjalan mengikuti gerakan Donghae. Kala ini Donghae telah memasuki kediamannya, kediaman mereka, apartemen yang sengaja Kibum tinggalkan untuk Donghae dan memang milik Donghae juga.

Sekitar dua jam waktu berjalan telah mereka makan sepanjang perjalanan mereka menuju tempat sederhana namun tak kehilangan kesan modern dan dinamisnya. Dan kini, dengan perasaan penuh riang dan semangat, keluarga kecil itu pun menginjakan kaki mereka di tempat tersebut, Home Sweet home.

"Ini kamarmu. Aku sudah mencatnya sesuai warna kesukaanmu. Kau suka?" Donghae memposisikan tubuhnya sejajar dengan Jihae. Jihae yang masih balita itu hanya merengut tak terlalu mengerti ucapan Donghae meski kemudian, dia tersenyum senang melihat cerahnya warna biru langit yang menempel di tiap sudut tembok. Satu kesimpulan? Jihae suka. Sekian.

Biru langit memang adalah warna yang Jihae sangat sukai. Kemanapun dia pergi dan ketika diminta untuk memilih sebuah warna? Jihae akan secara refleks memilih biru diantara ratusan warna yang tersaji.

Donghae tersenyum merekah melihat tanggapan Jihae yang tak banyak berbicara tapi dengan senyuman di paras cantiknya serta raut bahagia yang tertoreh, Donghae bangga karena jerih payahnya, mencat kamar tersebut, terbayar sudah.

Selang kemudian Donghae mengangkat tubuh kecil Jihae hingga kaki – kaki kecilnya melingkar di pinggang Donghae. "Jika malam hari, kamar ini akan terlihat lebih indah. Aku menempatkan lampu cantik di atas meja yang akan berputar memancarkan pantulan – pantulan taburan bintang di dalamnya. Di atas kepalamu juga akan ada taburan bintang lain. Tentu saja itu hanya mainan dan itu bercahaya dalam gelap. Oh, aku pun.."

"Hyung" Kibum memotong pembicaraan Donghae yang bersemangat, "Jihae tidak mengerti". Keduanya lalu menoleh ke arah Jihae yang saat ini malah asik bermain dengan kaus berlengan Donghae.

"Tapi?" Donghae hampir menangis. Ini merupakan hasil jerih payahnya, ide kreatifnya?, dan ketika dia menjelaskan panjang lebar? Ternyata Jihae? Mengacuhkannya.

Kesepuluh jari mungil tersampir di pipi Donghae. Secara perlahan dan lembut jemari itu mengusapnya hingga sang pemilik jemari, yang adalah Jihae, tersenyum lagi seraya menatap lurus begitu sendu, penuh kasih sayang pada Donghae.

Jihae memang tak banyak bicara selain dirinya yang memang masih balita. Tapi, dia seperti dapat membaca pikiran Donghae tadi, mengaitkan insting Ibu dan anak diantara keduanya karena kini, tak hanya tersenyum, namun Jihae mengecup pipi Donghae.

"Awwwww! Putriku manis sekalii!" tukas Donghae memeluk gemas Jihae dipangkuannya. Jihae terkejut, bahkan merintih karena tekanan tubuh Donghae dan lagi, Kibum harus memberikan 'pengertian' lain pada Donghae.

"Hyung! Jihae kita" ujarnya cemas. Donghae dengan cepat tersadar dan langsung meminta maaf pada sang putri kecil lalu kembali mendekap tubuh kecil Jihae dengan hangat. Tanggapan Jihae tak buruk karena diapun melakukan hal yang sama.

Bibir Kibum mengerucut. Dia tak suka pemandangan ini. Bukan karena apa tapi karena, dia merasa benar – benar diabaikan dan ini sudah berlangsung sejak tadi di mobil menuju kediaman mereka. Donghae yang bisa membaca jalan pikiran Kibum? menoleh lalu mengajak Kibum untuk saling berpelukan.

Kibum menurut, karena memang itulah yang akan dia lakukan seandainya pun Donghae tak memintanya. "Aku mencintai kalian" bisik Kibum di telinga Donghae lalu menoleh pada Jihae yang kini mendapat kecupan hangat di kedua pipinya dan itu dari kedua lelaki tampan yang dia kenal sebagi orang tuanya.

.

.

"Argh!" Donghae menjerit meski tak terlalu lantang. Hanya dia dan Kibum beserta benda – benda mati di kamar mereka yang dapat mendengarnya.

"Pelan – pelan" rutuk Donghae mendorong kecil tubuh Kibum yang berada di atasnya. Memang apa yang terjadi? Apa yang mereka lakukan?.

Kedua anak manusia itu tengah bercumbu. Tepat sekali. Pada akhirnya, inilah pelepasan rindu sesungguhnya yang mereka tengah lakukan. Selain, kalian ingat ungkapan Donghae yang ini _"Urusan kita belum selesai_" inilah jawaban mereka,

Setahun lamanya mereka terpisah dan untuk saling menyicipi satu sama lain, melebur menjadi satu kesatuan, sebelumnya tidak bisa mereka lakukan. Karenanya, malam ini, dan tepat di hari ini, mereka ingin membalas hal itu. Ya meski tak hingga 'berlebihan'. Mungkin hanya beberapa 'ronde' saja jika Kibum masih ingin melihat Donghae hidup? Dia harus _menahan_ nafsunya. Setidaknya untuk malam ini dan jangan lupa, sekarang mereka memiliki waktu yang banyak untuk saling berbagi karena sesuai perjanjian, setelah kepulangan ini, Kibum tak akan pernah lagi meninggalkan kekasih tercintanya itu.

Kembali pada Donghae yang telah merutuk pada Kibum. Kali ini dia meringis semakin kesakitan karena sepertinya Kibum tak menghiraukan 'perih' yang Donghae rasakan. "Ahhh.." Donghae melenguh, memejamkan rapat kedua matanya. Tak pelak jemarinya meremas kasar bantal di atas kepalanya. Suaranya pun tertahan di tenggorokannya karena dia tak ingin membangunkan putri kecilnya yang berjarak satu ruangan darinya.

"Eungghh.. Kibummi.." Donghae mengerang. Jemarinya mulai terulur, meremas surai hitam kelam Kibum dan turun mencakar punggung kebasahan Kibum. Basah karena peluh, peluh yang beberapa belas menit lalu keluar dari pori – pori kulit telanjangnya.

"Argh!" rengek Donghae saat Kibum menyentuh titik terdalamnya. Perutnya serasa diaduk ditambah dentuman jantung yang setahun terakhir ini tak pernah bergerak secepat sekarang. Mungkin ini karena aktifitas mereka, aktifitas jasmani mereka. Rasa rindu yang sekian lama terkunci, membumbung tinggi, terperangkap dalam gudang kesendirian, kini meluap, mengucapkan mantra – mantra yang mengalun indah di telinga keduanya.

"Disanaaa.. Lebih.. Ce.. pat" pinta Donghae merengkuh Kibum dalam dekapannya. Kibum bertindak sesuai perintah Donghae, menggerakan kembali pinggulnya lebih cepat menghujam Donghae, semakin dalam, dalam dan dalam hingga, "Ahhhhh.." lenguhan panjang keluar dari mulut Kibum yang diikuti Donghae di detik berikutnya.

Kibum ambruk. Senyuman kecil terulas di sudut bibirnya, tertarik ke atas menunjukan suatu kepuasan yang dalam. "Kau masih begitu sempit" lontaran ucapan Kibum yang entah adalah pujian atau apa? Dan membuat Donghae ikut tersenyum lalu menjajaki tiap lekukan leher Kibum dengan lidahnya, mengulurkan ujungnya seraya merasakan percikan spermanya yang tersembur ke salah satu organ terindah Kibum itu.

"Hmmm.. Masih belum puas?" tanya Kibum membiarkan Donghae terus menjilatinya. Dalam aktifitasnya Donghae tersenyum dan tak melepaskan sedetikpun lidahnya dari kulit Kibum. Bola matanya berbinar, memancarkan keriangan yang terucap dengan hisapan – hisapan kecil yang kini tengah dia lakukan pada tiap jengkal kulit dagu Kibum.

Kibum yang awalnya bersikap tenang dengan perlakuan Donghae, kini mulai terperanjat. Bukan terperanjat dari tempat dia tertidur tapi lebih terperanjat pada libidonya yang kembali naik.

Donghae menyadari hal itu dan dia semakin menikmati 'tatapan' Kibum yang kini meneduh, terselimut oleh kabut nafsu menatap Donghae. Wajar saja. Lihat apa yang Donghae lakukan? Dia kini tengah meremas kejantanan Kibum dengan jemarinya yang tersembunyi di balik seprei putih yang juga menutupi separuh dari tubuh mereka.

"Kau suka?" bisik Donghae meraih bibir Kibum dan mengecupnya perlahan. Kibum menyeringai, "kau yang memaksa" jawab Kibum penuh arti. Dan kemudian, Kibum memutar tubuh Donghae, menariknya untuk terduduk di atas pangkuannya.

"Puaskan aku" tantang Kibum seraya mengusap lembut lekukan pinggang Donghae untuk kemudian memijat gemas bokong Donghae. Giliran Donghae yang menyeringai. Sudut matanya pun melakukan hal sama, menggoda layaknya kucing betina yang haus akan sex.

"dengan senang hati" balas Donghae lalu menaikan sedikit tubuhnya. Jemarinya tak diam, dia meraih kejantanan Kibum yang memang sudah menegang akibat ulahnya sebelum ini. Tanpa peringatan atau seruan, Donghae pun melesakan kembali batang tegak itu dalam satu hentakan. Keduanya melenguh kasar, "Ahh.." ucap mereka bersamaan.

Selanjutnya, aktifitas mereka kembali berlangsung. Namun, hal buruk terjadi.

TOK TOK TOK.

Beberapa kali ketukan samar terngiang di gendang telinga mereka. Dan mungkin itu seperti sebuah insting? Insting seorang orang tua karena langsung saja, dengan berat hati mereka menyudahi kegiatan yang hampir saja selesai untuk kesekian kalinya.

Keduanya mulai kelabakan mencari pakaian yang setidaknya bisa menutupi bagian tubuh bawah mereka. Sedikit beruntung mereka rasakan karena dua celana boxer tergeletak tak jauh dari ranjang mereka. Tepatnya berada di kaki ranjang.

TREK.

Donghae membuka cepat pintu kamarnya. Seorang gadis kecil dengan muka masam menatap sendu pada Donghae. Donghae yang tersengal, mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang berhembus tak beraturan karena hal _'itu'_ tadi, meraih gadis tersebut dalam pangkuannya.

"Kenapa dengan putriku yang cantik?" Donghae usap lembut surai kecoklatan putri kecilnya. Bercak peluh membasahi bagian tertentu di kepala si kecil bahkan hingga ke belakang kaus piyamanya. Si gadis sontak memeluk erat Donghae, "Aku bermimpi buruk" ceritanya yang kini menyembunyikan kepalanya di ceruk leher Donghae.

Sang ayah menghampiri. Raut khawatir dan sedih terukir di wajahnya hingga kemudian dia tepuk pelan punggung si putri kecil, "Kau mau tidur bersama kami?" tanyanya. Si gadis itu mengangguk dalam persembunyiannya.

"Jihaeku yang malang" ungkap Donghae tak kalah khawatir dan dia kecup pucuk kepala buah hatinya itu. Lalu mereka pun berjalan menuju ranjang yang secara ajaib sudah dalam keadaan bersih dan terkendali.

Namun sebelum itu, sebelum ketiganya benar – benar naik ke atas ranjang, Donghae berbisik di telinga Kibum, "Aku akan membayar sisanya, nanti".

"Ayo tidur" ajak Kibum meraih lengan Donghae seraya melepas senyum atas apapun. Baik itu melihat keluarga kecilnya ataupun ucapan Donghae yang menggelitik 'kesabarannnya'.

TBC.

.

.

notes :

sya tidak mengatakan sya tidak memiliki enceh part u/ kisah keluarga ini. dgn rate, 17+ (mungkin) lol, enjoyed? see ya on last chapter!


End file.
